Sacrifice
by Twilight44
Summary: Young lovers Edward and Bella run away. Desperate choices and sacrifices will be made to keep them safe and to support themselves while on the lam? How far will Edward go and what will the consequences be? Touching story of sacrifice in the name of lov
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters, I just love them. Big thanks to Beegurl13 who beta'd and pre-read for me. She also made me a beautiful banner for this story! She's the best! This chapter sets the background for the story. Get ready for a bumpy angsty ride!**

**SACRIFICE – by Twilight 44**

**Chapter 1**

EPOV

"Ungh...are you alright?" I asked Bella through gritted teeth.

"Yeah..." she whimpered.

I had been in this exact position, half way inside of Bella, a total of six times so far. Every time we made it to this point, her breathing hiked and the tears would start. I was starting to think that maybe my cock _was_ too big for her.

Bella was a fairly small girl, but that was one of the things I loved most about her. Like the way she fit tucked into my side when we walked together. I loved how I could easily rest my chin on top of her head. I also loved the way her feet were only able to rub me at mid calf when I was on top of her, and we were fooling around.

There were just so many things I loved about her – right from the first moment we met in grade school.

We had become fast friends immediately.

_Flashback _

_It was the first day of grade one__ and I was playing outside on the school grounds before the bell rang. Lauren Mallory was bossing me around, just like she did all of last year._

_My Momma had told me, "You can't fight girls," so I usually succumbed to Lauren's torment._

"_Come on Edward! You're my boyfriend, you have to do what I say!" she howled. I wanted to cover my ears. I hated the sound of her whines. _

_Not having her around all summer had been great. When she was in my neighborhood, I was able to get away by running inside my house._

"_I don't wanna hold your hand. I'm making a fort," I huffed._

"_You're just getting dirty. Get up here and hold my hand. Don't you think I look pretty in my new dress?" her eyelashes fluttered as she spoke._

_Weird. _

"_I dunno..."_

_Just then Lauren yanked on my arm causing me to fall into the sand fort I was building. _

_She actually hauled me upright and starting dragging me over toward the hedges that lined the school yard. _

_Lauren was taller than me – and unfortunately stronger. _

_I tried to pull my hand out of hers but she held on tight._

_When we got to the edge of the school yard she yanked me closer, pulling on my neck with both of her hands. Her lips puckered out like a duck's bill._

"_Stop it Lauren! I don't want your spit on me! Stop!"_

"_Boyfriend's are supposed to kiss girls, Edward. Kiss me!"_

"_No!" I yelled, struggling against her._

"_LET GO OF HIM!" shouted another girl that I hadn't seen until that very moment. _

_She was about the same size as me. She had long brown hair in pigtails and was missing both of her front teeth. She had freckles on her nose and, I couldn't remember having seen her before._

"_Who are you?" Lauren huffed._

"_He doesn't want you pulling on him," the new girl said angrily. Her hands rested on her hips as she __stared down my supposed girlfriend. "My dad is the police chief and I'm gonna tell him if'n you don't let go of him!"_

_My eyes flashed back and forth between the two girls who were staring each other down._

_All of a sudden Lauren let go of me and stomped away yelling, "You're playing with ME at recess Edward!"_

_I just stood there with my mouth hanging open. _

_This small girl had just stood up to Lauren, which was something even I, a boy, couldn't seem to do._

"_So you're Edward? I'm Bella. I just moved here. I don't know anyone yet. You wanna be my friend?"_

"_Umm..."_

"_I know I'm a girl, l but I can play boy games. I'm not afraid to get dirty!" Bella said._

_I just stood there staring at her, unable to speak. How did she manage to run off Lauren?_

_Just then the bell rang._

_Bella looked at me expectantly, then the smile slowly faded from her face. She turned and headed towards the school._

"_Bella!" I yelled, once I realized she was leaving. _

_She didn't turn around so, I ran as fast as I could to catch up with her. "Bella!"_

_She glanced over her shoulder causing her pony tails to sway. "What, Edward?"_

"_Do you think you can keep Lauren away from me?"_

"_Sure, easy peasy."_

"_I want to be your friend, Bella," I answered more enthusiastically than before._

_Her brown eyes lit up like there was a light behind them. _

_I couldn't look away. I liked the way Bella looked. She seemed really friendly, and not at all the bossy, scowling type of girl Lauren was._

"_Do you want to sit with me in class, Bella?"_

"_Yes, Edward, I do."_

That was how we met, and we had been best friends ever since.

It was the year before we started high school when things changed.

Flashback

We had just begun grade eight and we were 13 years old.

Bella and I walked to school together, sat together in every class, and hung out in our spare time. We laughed and joked with our friends, played sports, listened to music and could tell each other things we didn't dare tell other people. She was a great friend who liked lots of the same things I did.

Now days, boys were always trying to talk to Bella and all the girls were trying to talk with me. I liked it at first, until I realized that Bella seemed sad about it.

It was shortly after that, that I started freaking out when I heard the boys talking about her. They were talking about wanting to touch her and do stuff with her. I'd never really looked closely at Bella before. After I listened to what they were saying, I took a long, hard look at Bella. Why hadn't I noticed how much she had changed? She had flawless skin, and her freckles had all but faded away. Her hair was shiny and long.

I wondered what it would be like to run my fingers through it. Huh? That seemed like a crazy thought.

As I looked further, I saw other changes, too. She had curves – lots of em. _Gulp_... And the other guys wanted to touch them.

I didn't know why, but I saw red.

Bella was mine.

Only she wasn't.

She was my best friend, sure, but mine? Where did that thought come from? Over the next few weeks I watched Bella and her interaction with other boys far more closely. My body was feeling funny things when I thought about her.

One Saturday in mid September the weather was still warm enough to go to the beach and a group of us were going. My jaw almost hit the ground when Bella and the other girls showed up in bikinis. I felt my dick twitch in my shorts for the very first time.

I was looking directly at Bella, and I only had eyes for her. Sure, the other girls were pretty, some of them more than others, but it was Bella that I couldn't take my eyes off of. Her eyes and her smile drew me in.

All the other guys were crowded around the girls when something in me snapped.

I stalked up to Bella, grabbing her wrist and pulled her away from the crowd.

"What's going on Edward?" she panted stumbling along behind me.

When we were clear of the other kids hearing us, I turned to face her.

Determined.

No one else was going to have her, she was mine, or at least in my head she was. Now I just needed to make it so.

"Bella, will you be my girlfriend?"

"What?"

"Will you...be my girlfriend?"

"Edward, I..."

"We're best friends, Bella. We get along great. We like the same things. And..." I stammered.

"And what Edward?" she replied with a small quirk to her lips.

"AndI...Idon'twantany-anyoftheotherguysto, ugh, toaskyoufirst!" I shouted in a rush, stumbling through my words as they blended together and were barely understandable.

Bella full on smiled. It was that big smile that showed most of her teeth, and her eyes shone brilliantly. I loved that smile, especially when I was the cause of it.

"Yes, Edward. I'll be your girlfriend," she said quietly, smiling at me.

I am sure my smile mirrored hers.

"I've never kissed a girl before, Bella. Can I kiss you?" I asked looking down at her. I was finally, after all our years together, several inches taller than her.

"Yes, you can," she smirked.

I didn't even hesitate. I kissed her the best I could, and she kissed me back. It wasn't perfect, it may have been a bit sloppy, but it was wonderful and thrilling and I never wanted to quit!

Bella was my first girlfriend—my only girlfriend—and I loved her with all that I was.

And she loved me back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_When Bella and I started our last year of high school, we both felt ready to take our relationship to the next level._

_We made out like bandits! Every spare minute we could, we would slip away to be alone with each other. We were now seriously into heavy petting, over and under our clothing. I had even gone down on her several times and, though she was nervous at first, she really seemed to enjoy it. _

_I had extensively Googled porn sites so that I could learn what to do. I was a straight A student and felt I could master it with the extra guidance I got from my computer._

_The first time Bella went down on me I thought I would combust! _

_She had brought me to orgasm many times with her hand, as I had with her. One night as I was lying on my bed with her, and my parents were out, she took me into her mouth. I had my eyes closed and was moaning at the hand job she was giving me, when all at once I felt wet heat surround my cock. I bolted upright into a sitting position so fast I almost knocked her off of me._

"_Holy fuck, Bella! What the hell was that?" I stammered._

"_Is that not okay?" she whispered, looking like a deer caught in the headlights of a car._

"_I don't know...Jesus!"_

"_I just thought, that since you always do that for me, that I could try it for you. I probably won't be any good, but I want to try, okay?"_

_Okay? Is she kidding me? Fuck, yes, it's okay! More! Now! Please! I nodded my head and laid back down. _

_She took me in her hand again and began to massage my cock gently. She leaned over me and licked the tip of my cock like a lollipop._

"_Shit! Fuck, that feels good Bella," I moaned ._

_I wanted to watch her, but couldn't keep my eyes open. The few times I managed to open them, her hair was in the way of my viewing pleasure, anyway. _

_I could feel her tongue licking me from base to tip and her hair was tickling all over my abs and thighs in a way that felt soooo good. When her mouth surrounded me, the heat and wetness almost made me blow my load. I gripped the sheets in my fists and tried valiantly to hold off. Her head bounced on me about a half dozen times when I began to feel the onset of my orgasm. Her suction started to increase and I knew she had to feel me throbbing in her mouth. _

_My cock hit the back of her throat and she gagged a little. It took everything in me to hold still. She swallowed to calm her gag reflex and I felt the back of her throat constrict the head of my dick, almost blinding me with how good it felt._

"_Fuck, Bella, get off! I'm gonna cum!" I shouted, trying to twist away from her. _

_Surprisingly, she gripped tighter to the half of my cock that was in her hand, pumping in unison to the movements of her mouth on me. _

_My orgasm was shooting through me like a volcano and she was still sucking me – hard! _

_Unable to hold off, I shot my load into her mouth. I was unable to stop my hips pumping a few times against her head. I realized my hands were no longer in the sheets, but instead were tangled in her hair, pulling her down onto me. Shit, I didn't even realize I was doing that! I felt a little remorseful. _

_When my orgasm subsided I was a spent, panting mess on my bed. My arms flopped to my sides and I just stared at the ceiling. _

_What the fuck just happened? My girl went down on me - that's what! She even swallowed, and it was the most glorious feeling in the world. _

_When I looked up, Bella was smiling shyly at me._

"_Was...was that okay?" she asked, biting her thumb nail._

"_Fuck, yes, that was okay, Baby__! It was more than okay. You can do that whenever you want" I chuckled._

_She giggled. Giggled? I just blew my load down her throat and she giggled? This girl giggles at the oddest times._

"_Are you ok?" I asked her tiredly._

"_It wasn't as bad as I thought...I could get used to it," she replied._

_And I'm hard again. Yep, that fast. I love this girl so much! I want it all with her. _

_Only her. _

_She is 'it' for me. _

It wasn't long after that that things progressed even further.

_Her dad was away on a fishing trip for the weekend. _

_I told my parents I was going with Jazz to a concert in Seattle. We would be getting a hotel room and coming back the next day. _

_So I was at Bella's house for 2 days – alone! _

_I learned that weekend that not only girls like 'playing house'._

_I loved it. _

_We hung out together, and Bella cooked, which was amazing since she was a great cook. _

_We made out frequently, too. I had just finished going down on her in her bed when my addled brain allowed me to moan, "God, Bella, I want you so much. I need to be inside of you. Please, Baby, let me be inside of you."_

_Bella tensed but then responded breathlessly, "I want you inside of me, too, Edward. Make love to me."_

_At that moment, I thought I heard the angels singing in heaven. I was finally gonna fuck my girl!_

_I stood up, wiped my face off and tore off my pants and boxers. _

_I crawled up the bed toward Bella and positioned myself between her legs._

"_I know you're on the pill, but do you want me to wear a condom?" _

"_Do you have one?" she asked, surprised._

"_Umm... yeah..."_

"_I want to feel you, Edward. Since we're both virgins, I don't see why we need one."_

_Thank you, God! _

_I rubbed my tip back and forth over her folds. Since I had just gone down on her, she seemed ready enough for me. _

_Just imagining being inside of her made me even harder. I wasn't sure who was leaking more – her or me. __Slowly, I started to push myself inside of her. _

_Let me tell you, nothing prepared me for how that felt. It was ten thousand times better than a blow job. Hotter. Wetter, Tighter. So fucking much tighter. _

_Bella squirmed a little, sending electrical charges zinging up my shaft and straight to my balls. _

_Fuck, so tight. _

_I barely had the head of my cock inside her and she was constricting me in a fascinating way. I inched in further, pausing every few seconds for her body to adjust to me. _

_Her eyes were wide open and staring into mine._

"_God, you feel good, Baby..." I moaned. She nodded her head, looking wary._

_When I had about half of my dick inside her, I felt Bella's body tense. I must have come close to her barrier. _

_Her breathing hitched and she tensed again as I slid back into her. She was really tight. This made my dick even happier and I had to fight not to just thrust into her. _

_Then it happened._

_I opened my eyes and saw the tears in her eyes. _

_It was over. _

_There was no way I could hurt Bella and make her cry. _

_Before saying a word, I pulled out._

_Bella's eyes shot open._

"_Edward – what are you..?"_

"_You're not ready, Baby, you're hurting."_

"_But, you wanted to..."_

"_Not if you aren't ready, Bella. Not if you aren't really ready." _

_I was using my thumbs to wipe away her tears. I rolled off of her and spooned myself behind her. Kissing anything I could reach softly. _

"_I love you. I never want to hurt you – ever. I couldn't live with myself if I did."_

_She turned over so we were naked, chest to chest. My cock was sandwiched between our stomachs and still hard. I didn't care. She was more important than 'his' getting off._

_We soon fell asleep wrapped around each other that way._

_The next morning, I awoke fully aroused. My dick was at full mast between Bella's butt cheeks and thighs. She was rocking on it, making it slide back and forth through her folds and against her clit._

_Fuck, it felt good. What a way to wake up. _

_My hands gravitated to Bella's breasts, cupping and squeezing them. Bella started to pant, her breath quickened and she sped up her movements on my dick. Her breathing caught in her throat and her legs clamped tight shut and she came on me – hard! Her small body was quaking and trembling._

"_So good..." she panted, still lazily sliding against me._

_Well fuck, I guess that's over. But then Bella spoke..._

"_Edward, try making love to me again?" Bella whispered, like she couldn't just out right ask me._

"_Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you," I whispered back. It was only polite to ask, but I wanted to be inside of her again so badly it was all I could think about._

"_I want to be yours in every way possible. I need this too! Please... please...just try..."_

_I rolled over on top of her, spreading her legs with my knees. "Tell me if it hurts you – promise? Tell me if you want to stop, okay?"_

"_Yes, I'll tell you...make love to me, Edward."_

_Once again I positioned myself at her entrance. I rubbed my dick over her several times to lubricate it with her arousal. I kissed her deeply before dipping down and taking her breast into my mouth. I sucked it while swirling my tongue around her nipple. I then changed sides to give her other breast equal attention. _

_Bella arched against me and my tip slid into her entrance. We both groaned at the feeling. If possible, Bella was even wetter and felt even hotter than before. Instead of just inching in like last time I moved just the tip of me in and out of her several times. So hot. So wet, so tight. I felt tingling in my belly. _

_I advanced another inch still moving back and forth slowly inside of her. Inch by inch I was making progress towards the point of no return._

_Bella appeared to actually be enjoying this part, and so was I._

_I had started to sweat with the exertion it took to not just plough forward like I wanted to. _

_As I reached the point where her pain usually began__, I felt Bella tense. I must have slid in a little further than the previous stroke because she also squeaked._

_My head jerked up and again I saw her tears._

"_Babe, we gotta stop," I groaned, only half wanting to. _

"_No," Bella whimpered, "just keep doing what you are doing."_

"_Okay, but I'm not going any further 'til you tell me to."_

_I rocked in and out of her slowly, but never pushed my dick more than half way in__side of her. It still felt amazing. _

_After several more of these 'mini thrusts' I started to feel the onset of my orgasm. _

_I kept up my rocking, but it quickly became erratic and jerky. It took every bit of self control I had not to shove myself into her further. _

"_Ungh...fuckkkkkkk," I groaned, as what little control I had snapped and I came inside of Bella. _

_It was the best orgasm I'd had to date, and I still hadn't even technically popped her cherry yet! _

_I collapsed on top of Bella, wrapping my arms around her and rolling onto our sides._

_Bella looked bewildered. "How...?" she stuttered._

"_Still really good for me Baby, really good," I mumbled. _

_Hell, it was my first time cumming in a girl. I still had no idea how good it could be when things progressed even further._

"_I'm sorry..." Bella choked out, breaking into tears. "You must think I'm the worst girlfriend ever!"_

"_Shhhhhh, how could I ever think that? I love you and you're the best girlfriend ever because you love me back. I'll never get over how lucky I am," I crooned back to her. __"We'll keep trying okay? When you're ready, it will happen."_

So here I am a few months later.

Half way inside my girl for the sixth time. I had cum the last 5 times, regardless of not 'sealing the deal'. So to speak. I'm a guy. I couldn't help it.

Bella has a few tears slipping down her cheeks already.

"Don't you stop!" she half gasps, half whispers vehemently against my ear.

To my surprise, Bella actually opens her legs a little wider and hooks them around my waist and back.

This was new.

The new angle felt great, but put me right back where I assumed her barrier was, which I had been avoiding like the plague. Bella pulled me down, kissing and licking my neck, and it felt so good.

All of a sudden she bit me, HARD!

At the same time, she dug her little heels into my ass and pulled me toward her with all of the strength her body possessed. Because of the momentary shock of the bite, I was not braced as solidly as I was before and I slammed into Bella, thrusting into her roughly in the process.

"Ahhhhh!" she cried into my ear.

"Shit! Bella, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." I said, slightly panicked. I tried to pull out quickly, but as I shifted to raise off of her, it pulled her up, too, because her legs were still tightly wrapped around my waist.

"Edward! Don't move!" she all but shrieked, and I froze my torso. Like a fucking statue.

I held her tightly to me, stroking her face and hair and peppering kisses anywhere I could reach. "I love you, I'm sorry, I love you Baby, I'm so so sorry..." I panted in her face, because my dick was twitching in its new found position – deep inside of my girl.

Balls deep.

_Twitch._

Bella's little cries turned into a hiccup. And fuck if that doesn't squeeze my dick inside of her.

"Oh, fuck..." I moaned.

Bella's body was beginning to relax below me, and she had a big smile on her face. It left me bewildered. How did we get here? Did my girl just take matters into her own hands and was I really inside her? Completely inside of her?

_Twitch._

I buried my face in the nook between her neck and shoulder trying to catch my breath.

She giggled. Giggled?

_Shit... _her walls were clutching me from the inside whenever she did that. It felt great.

Relief flooded through me at the sound, and my dick throbbed inside of her.

"Try moving now..." she coached me.

I pulled back only an inch or two, not willing to lose the progress I had made, and the pushed back in.

"It was really stinging, but it's going away," she says happily. "Keep going."

For the first time. I was making full and complete love to my girl. So hot. So wet. So very, very, very tight! Her pussy is squeezing my entire length, and it felt exquisite.

_No words, no words can adequately describe how I feel. How 'it' feels. _

I pumped like 4 times in and out, before I blew my load, groaning loudly in frustration. It was absolutely amazing – even if I was a four pump chump.

I tried to pull out, but Bella's legs were still holding me securely inside of her. We just laid there staring at each other, petting and rubbing and softly kissing one another.

Never had I felt so close to another person in my life. I wanted to stay there forever.

I wondered why other guys wanted to rack up conquest after conquest. I couldn't ever see myself wanting anyone but her.

_Twitch_.

I still.

_Twitch._

What the hell?

Bella giggled, so I know she felt it too.

Her giggle felt so good on my dick, which was rapidly expanding. AGAIN. Man, it was great to be 18!

I rolled us back so that I was on top of Bella, and I started to move ever so slowly into her again.

There were no tears this time. Only smiles, kisses, groans and moans. Mostly mine. I managed to last several minutes before I finally felt the onset of my orgasm.

"Ungh...I'm gonna cum...Cum with me. Bella... Please... I need to feel you cum on me. You feel so good, Baby, I can't hold it off... Please, cum with me, Bella...Unghhhhhh... I love you..." I moaned, desperately and almost incoherently.

I reached down between us and felt where we were joined.

Bella gasped at the new sensation that caused, and I rubbed my fingers lightly over her clit, where we are joined, and then back over her clit repeatedly, and quickly. In only seconds, she started to tremble like when I had fingered her in the past.

Only this time, with my dick inside her, she was tightening on my cock and not my fingers.

Holy fucking hell, oh crap... "Unghhhhhh!"

My orgasm ripped through me. Every time I was with Bella, it was better than the time before.

Her pussy totally clamped down on me, sucking me in and I was shooting my load and feeling her cum on me and it is just so overwhelming... White lights flash before my eyes and then nothing but blackness and pulsing and throbbing and panting...I could also hear Bella moaning through her orgasm, and nothing in the world had ever sounded better to me.

Again, I rolled us to our sides, holding my girl and still inside of her. Damn, I never wanted to pull out! My dick wanted to live inside of her – forever! Just send in food, and he'd be good.

"I love you, Bella," I murmured as we passed out for the night.

The next few months passed and were pure bliss for Bella and me.

We were ravenous for each other and strived to be together intimately whenever possible. Wherever possible. Her house, my house, my car, spare rooms at parties.

Anywhere and everywhere we wouldn't be seen.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N_** don't own the characters, I just love them! Big thanks to Beegurl23 for prereading, beta'ing and making my pretty banner! This story is pre-written so updates will be frequent!**

_**Chapter 3**_

One day at school, I am psyched that my parents are going away for the weekend.

I daydream about all we can do this weekend with my parents gone.

I love fucking Bella in my own bed. It really fuels the 'spank bank' for when we can't be together.

When Bella gets to school she is more quiet than usual, barely joining in the conversations with me and our friends.

She even shrugs my arm off of her when I try to pull her into my side and kiss her before class starts.

This continues throughout the day.

I keep trying to be affectionate with her, but am completely shut down except for a few chaste kisses.

"Are you okay, Bella? You don't seem yourself today," I ask after class.

"I'm not feeling that well, Edward," she says quietly.

I try to pull her to me and hug her, but she cringes and takes in a quick pull of breath, almost like a gasp. WTF?

"What? Did I hurt you?"

"No, no, I just have cramps and your squeezing me is making it worse. I'll be fine."

"You're still coming tonight, right? Your dad bought the girls sleepover alibi - right?"

"Yes, I'm coming. Edward? I think I'm getting my period. Just so you know...it's gonna be a 'quiet' night, ok?"

"Sure, Baby, anything you want."

I'm disappointed by this turn of events. I have really been looking forward to this. But I'll be with my girl and can still hold her all night.

Still so much better than sleeping alone.

Maybe she will even let me shower with her again.

_Twitch_.

Shit, I gotta stop thinking along those lines if she is not feeling well.

That night was uneventful, as Bella didn't seem to get any better.

I didn't get my shower and Bella didn't want to spoon with me?

She kept saying that my added body heat was making her too hot to sleep.

I was confused, as this had never been an issue before.

We did lie in the same bed, but it may as well have been separate beds.

She wouldn't even undress in the same room as me, and she wore pjs to bed!

She didn't even want to be touched. It was so out of character for her. She was usually all over me.

I love her and had to respect that, so we watched movies and did our homework. I ordered pizza so Bella didn't have to cook. I was just happy to be with her.

Over the next week, I was starting to get worried. Bella wasn't feeling any better yet. It was then that I really got suspicious.

If it were her period, as she said, 'it' would be gone by now. So what was wrong?

Gone was the loving affectionate Bella I knew and loved. She seemed a million miles away and I often had to repeat things I'd said to her. I was freaking out, but trying not to show it.

Even Alice, Bella's closest girl friend, was watching her closely. She had obviously noticed the changes as well.

All manner of thoughts coursed through my head. I was the analytical type and my brain would not stop trying to solve this puzzle.

Was Bella sick of me? Did she want out of our relationship? All kinds of ideas clouded my brain, but I did my best to suffer in silence. I was afraid to broach the subject, in case she said she _was_ sick of being with me.

If you'd asked me a few weeks ago if I was secure in my relationship, I would have said a resounding, "Hell, ya!" But now, I was ashamed to admit, I was feeling very insecure.

I felt like a coward. But for my own sanity, I just couldn't ask. I was too afraid of what the answer might be.

A few days later, Bella arrived at school her usual chipper self. She appeared completely over whatever had been bothering her.

Relief flooded through me.

That day we went parking after school because her dad was at her house and my parents were also home.

Once we parked, Bella practically attacked me, leaping onto my lap and grinding herself against me.

I pushed the seat back to give us more room and embraced Bella tightly for the first time in over 2 weeks.

This was the longest I had gone without sexual contact since we first started heavy petting.

My doubts started to disperse and I felt relieved that she still wanted me.

Bella rode me in the front seat of my car, bringing us both to orgasm quickly.

Afterwards, I clung to her and her to me and everything seemed right with the world again.

Until just over a week later when, like déjà vu, it happened again.

We were at school in the cafeteria.

We were sitting and talking with our friends and hadn't eaten yet.

Bella had been a little distant this morning, but I was trying hard not to let it bother me that, once again, she seemed to want all PDA kept on the down low.

I patted her leg to tell her I was going to go get some pizza, asking if she wanted anything.

She jumped at the contact and her eyes almost looked like they watered.

I knew I'd barely touched her and couldn't possibly have hurt her.

"Hey, are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, just PMSing, I guess," she replied, with a fake smile on her face.

I got up and went to get myself some lunch. I got an extra drink and an apple for Bella since she hadn't answered my original question.

Something didn't feel right.

PMSing? She'd only finished her period, or so she said, about 10 days ago.

When I returned to the table, I gave her the drink and apple and she smiled a tight smile.

My gaze happened to shift over to Alice, whose own eyes were narrowed in Bella's direction. She saw it too.

What the hell was going on?

APOV

I was talking with our group of friends when I saw Edward touch Bella's leg and lean in to say something to her.

She jumped.

Like, in pain.

That's weird.

Then, I noticed that her eyes also watered.

I kept staring at them, curious for answers to this weird occurrence.

Edward looked concerned, too.

Of course, he had looked concerned for Bella the past few weeks.

She wasn't her exuberant self, that is for sure.

She had even turned down the past 2 sleepovers I suggested.

She had never turned me down before.

Ever.

She wasn't hanging all over Edward, nor him her.

That was unusual. Very unusual.

They were the touchiest, feeliest couple in all of Forks High.

Something wasn't right in Edward and Bella land.

My mind kept replaying how she reacted when he touched her leg.

Why is that so important?

No...it couldn't be.

No, not possible.

But Bella doesn't seem to want Edward to touch her lately.

Why?

He wouldn't...he is one of the nicest, politest, most respectful boys in school...but then again, sometimes people say it is the ones you least expect...could Edward...could he have hurt Bella?


	4. Chapter 4

** A/N I don't own the characters, I just love 'em. Well most of 'em. Someone in this chapter I don't like even a little! Warning: Some physical abuse in this ch. If you can't handle that - be warned but you will find out what has been happening to Bella. Please don't send mssgs upset about this it has to happen for the kids to leave - right?**

_**Chapter 4**_

BPOV

(almost a month previously)

I had just returned home from a date with Edward.

I walked into my house and hung my coat on the hook in the front hall. Removed my shoes and put them on the shoe rack.

I was neat. When you are the one doing all the housework, you tend to be neat.

As I walked past the living room, I saw my dad sitting in his recliner drinking a beer. There were several empties on the side table beside him.

My dad had been drinking more and more lately.

He usually only drank on the weekends, and on fishing trips with his buddy, Billy.

Lately though, he was bringing a 6 or 12 pack home on a daily basis. He usually just watched his sports channel and drank, cursing at the tv now and again.

A few times he was grumpy and argumentative. I tried to avoid him at those times.

"Jesus, Bella! Do you even know what time it is?" he roared from his seated position. I looked to the clock, sure that I wasn't late for my curfew. Nope, I still had 6 minutes left.

"Yes, Dad, I do. 11:54 - I'm actually early."

"Come in here, I want to talk to you."

As I walked into the living room and over to the sofa to sit down, I noticed several more empties on the floor that were previously hidden from sight by his chair.

When I sat down, I looked at my father and his face was flushed and his eyes were dark with rage.

I had never before seen my father looking like this. When he started speaking his face contorted, emphasizing his sarcastic tone.

"Well?" he slurred.

"Did I do something wrong? I finished cleaning the house and my homework before I left." I said, timidly.

"Yes, you did something wrong! You ever think of remembering to cook supper around here before you go traipsing around town with that boy?" he roared.

Shit, I wasn't used to this man sitting before me.

He must be smashed.

I had seen him drunk before but not hammered. Apparently he wasn't friendly when hammered.

"I'm sorry, Dad. You told me a couple days ago you were going to Billy's for a fish fry." I tried to reason with him.

Maybe he forgot?

"Well, it was cancelled, Braniac!" he said, jumping to his feet. The sudden movement startled me and I also jumped up.

"I've had fuck all to eat and I'm starving. Go make me something before you go to bed and be fast about it!"

I had already turned to do just that when he shouted out the 'be fast' part and gave me a shove towards the kitchen.

I stumbled and fell with my back into the corner of the coffee table.

It momentarily knocked the wind out of me.

I gasped and tried to haul myself back up.

Not being fast enough, he gave me a quick kick that landed mid thigh.

I scrambled to my feet and ran for the kitchen limping and in pain.

I made him 2 toasted BLT's as quickly as I could.

I was just plating them when Dad slumped into the chair at the kitchen table. I sat the sandwiches down carefully along with a glass of lemonade.

Thankfully, my hair was loose and covering my face so he couldn't see that my eyes were welled up with tears that I was trying desperately to not let fall.

I backed out of the kitchen and ran for my room, locking the door behind me.

I was trembling as I undressed. A third of my back was already beginning to bruise – badly. My thigh was also bruising rapidly.

I pulled on my pjs and got into bed.

I couldn't stop my tears any more than I could make sense out of what had happened to me tonight.

I was still lying in my bed in shock when my thoughts turned to the next day at school and the night I was supposed to spend with Edward.

How in the world was I going to hide these bruises or explain them if he saw them?

I knew I couldn't tell him. Not that he wouldn't be supportive – I knew he would. He would also freak out, demand I see a doctor, and maybe even confront my dad.

No, I couldn't risk anyone knowing what happened.

Telling Edward would surely mean others getting involved.

That _man_ down stairs wasn't _my_ father and I wasn't sure when _he_ would return, if ever.

That alcohol steeped man downstairs could, and would, cause trouble for anyone who found out.

He was just so drunk.

That's it. That is my answer.

It was just the booze that made him snap. He wouldn't do that again.

Would he?

It was with all of these troubled thoughts that I finally found some much needed, yet restless, sleep.

When I awoke the next morning, I was extremely sore at my sites of injury. I could barely bend and my back and my thigh throbbed. I took 3 Tylenol and got ready for school, putting the pill bottle in my purse.

Before I left, my Dad stopped me.

"You know, Bells, if you go crying to your little friends about last night, I can make their lives very difficult in this town. Do you understand what I am saying to you, girl?" he said gravely.

"I do, I understand," I said, with my eyes looking at the ground.

"Good, glad we get each other. Oh, by the way I am going fishing tonight out at the Rez, think I'll stay over at Billy's. You still got that sleepover at Alice Brandon's?"

"Yes, I do," I lied. My dad swaggered over to his police cruiser, got in and left. I let out a sigh of relief.

When I arrived at school, Edward greeted me with a kiss, throwing his arm around me. I panicked. If he hugged me, I was going to blow it and shriek in pain. Quickly, I shrugged him off before realizing how that would look.

It was clear that Edward was disappointed that night when I stayed at his house.

But, ever the gentleman, he did his best to make me comfortable and cheer my mood.

He truly was the best boyfriend a girl could ask for.

He was beyond handsome. He was tall and muscular from all the sports teams he played on. He was kind and compassionate. He was always reasonable and fair.

He took all the rejection I was forced to dole out to him with a smile while I healed. I did notice, however, that his smiles were getting smaller and the light in his eyes had dimmed.

He took the chaste kisses I allowed and treated me with love and respect.

It was a horrible week.

Every time I looked into Edward's eyes I saw confusion, frustration and hurt.

Seeing that beautiful face of his looking that way killed me.

My bruises were fading, but not enough to risk him seeing.

After another few days, the bruise on my leg was mostly gone and could be explained away by bumping into something.

The one on my back was a dull, yellowy colour now. I decided I could be with Edward if I didn't let him see my back.

I felt happy going to school that day.

I was so anxious to be with Edward again and show him all the love I felt for him, that he barely had the car parked when I leapt from my seat to his lap and began grinding on him.

It was then that Edward searched my eyes to be sure I wanted this.

When he appeared sure, his real smile returned and he kissed me with enthusiasm.

I rode him hard and quick right there in his car.

When I knew I was going to cum I whispered in his ear, "I'm so close, Baby. Cum inside me, Edward, it's been so long and I NEED you to cum in me...please, Baby...Unghhhhhh!"

"Oh, fuck! Shit..." was all I heard him utter as he grabbed my hips and pulled me down on him hard while thrusting up into me as hard as he could and he came undone with me.

After our breathing returned to normal, I eased myself off of Edward.

"Are you okay, Bella? I wasn't too rough, was I?" Edward asked.

"No, you're never too rough, Baby. I couldn't be better," I replied with a smirk as we re-dressed beside his car, where we had parked deep in the forest on an unused logging road.

It was our spot.

No one else knew about it.

Or so we thought.

A little over a week later, Edward dropped me off at home after school, kissing me soundly before he left.

Dad's cruiser was in the driveway. He was rarely home this early.

I walked up to the house with trepidation.

I saw the living room curtain flutter as I approached.

Why was he watching us and not in his chair glued to the tv?

When I opened the door, I was roughly jerked inside and he slammed the door shut behind me.

"Do you want the whole neighbourhood to think you're a slut?"he roared.

I was momentarily stunned and shrunk away from his waving arms as he gestured towards the neighbouring houses.

"Dad, I didn't do anything wrong," I cautiously replied.

"You were practically fucking that boy in our driveway – that's what you did! I'm the chief of police and we have to live up to certain standards, Isabella! This whole town looks up to me! I'm an important man around here, and I don't need my own daughter acting like a slut and making me look bad. You're getting too serious about this boy! I think it's time you cut him loose!" he ranted.

Although I was afraid of him, I was more afraid of losing Edward. Other than my dad, he was all I had.

My mother had left in the middle of the night 2 yrs before to be with another man.

The only contact she had with my Dad since then was divorce papers she had him served with.

My father didn't know, but I had received sporadic emails from my mother during this time.

She had implored me not to tell him.

"I'm sorry, I'll be more careful, I'll do anything you want, but I'm not breaking up with Edward!" I panted.

"You will do what I tell you to do – GOT IT? I won't let you turn into a slut like your no good mother!"

"I'm not like her, Dad! But I love Edward and I won't break up with him!"

My father whirled on me and, _WHAM, _his fist connected to my stomach. I crumpled to the floor, gasping for breath.

"You. Will. Do. As. I. Say!" he shouted, and each word was punctuated with a kick.

I was crying, but tried my best to keep it quiet, lest I invoke more anger from him.

He loomed above me, looking down at me with disgust.

He bent down and brought his face very close to mine. I could feel his hot breath on my face and smelled alcohol leaking out of him.

He leaned in impossibly closer and snarled into my ear...

"You think I don't know about the old logging road, Bella? You think I don't know what you do with that boy out there? I've watched you, Bella. I've been watching you turn into quite the little slut with that boy. No wonder he follows you around like a lost puppy. I've never seen anyone so cunt struck in my life!" Spit flew out of his mouth and landed on my face as he spewed that last piece of information.

I was struck dumb.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

He _knew._

He had _seen_ us!

Why would a father watch that?

Why wouldn't he have made his presence known? Stopped us or drug me home?

It just didn't make sense.

"You've developed quite the hot little body these past few years, Bella... you strictly putting out for Cullen or is it there for the taking? Huh!" he growled.

At that very moment, I had never felt so afraid of my father.

The look in his eyes was truly frightening.

It became worse still when his eyes left mine and travelled over my torso like a starving animal that'd found a picnic basket.

I held completely still, afraid to move a single muscle. Too afraid to even breathe.

He traced my cheek with the back of his fingers slowly descending down my jaw to my neck and ever so slowly over the mound of my breast to my waist.

My eyes were wide with fright. I wanted to wretch at the thought of my own father touching me this way.

His hand stalled on the button to my jeans.

"I know everything that goes on in this little town. I know _who _is fucking _who_ behind _so and so's_ back. So why wouldn't you think I'd know who you're fucking – huh?"

He stared into my face like I was an idiot.

"Quite the little show you provided me with..yes, indeed..." he said, leaning back from my face.

He turned his leer back to the button on my jeans where his other hand still was. He popped the button open and pulled the zipper down. Slowly he pulled the two halves of my fly apart and stared at the bit of skin showing above my panties.

My breath was caught in my throat as my mind fought to free itself from the paralyzing fear now consuming me.

He traced his fingers lightly over the exposed flesh between my navel and my panties a couple times, then he withdrew his hand. He started to get to his feet, palming himself as he did so, and stroking himself a few times.

I remained frozen on the floor.

Then he simply huffed, "Get up and get dinner ready," turned on his heel, returned to his chair, and turned on the flat screen.

I was crying, but tried my best to keep it quiet.

I crawled to my feet and limped to the kitchen.

I was hurt.

Physically, from the punch and the kicks.

Emotionally, from this change in him and what he had just done.

I was confused at why my life was turning into this hell when in the past my father just seemed indifferent and rarely gave me much regard.

Why was this happening? Would he stop it now? Would he take it further?

As I hobbled to the cupboards to get out the ingredients I would need for spaghetti (the simplest thing I could make so I could go lie down), I noticed the back porch was stacked deep in empty beer cases. The recycler was overflowing in beer cans and whiskey bottles.

When did Dad start drinking whiskey? How had I never noticed that?

As I turned back to the stove, preparing our meal, my eyes also landed on the calendar hanging by a magnet on the front of the fridge.

There was a date circled a few weeks from now. What was that date? It seemed familiar. Then it hit me. It was the date we woke up and Mom was gone...

The next day, the bruises on my stomach and legs were an angry black and blue.

It hurt when I took in a deep breath, bent or twisted at the waist. I had six distinct kick marks on my thigh and side.

I couldn't even touch the black bruises. They hurt too much.

The pain was much worse than the time before, and I decided that I was not going to school that day.

As much as I no longer wanted to be at home, I knew I couldn't handle school.

At least Dad would be going to work soon. No sooner had I had that thought than he rapped on my door, likely wondering why I wasn't ready for school.

I tensed. I didn't want him in here. I wasn't dressed and was still in my pajamas.

I answered a with a weak, "Yeah, Dad?"

I saw the handle move.

"Open the door, Bella!"

Rather than risk angering him further, I got up as quickly as I could. I pulled my comforter off the bed and wrapped it around me.

I opened the door.

He leaned in and looked around. Then his gaze returned to me.

His eyes were hard. "Why aren't you ready for school?"

"I'm not feeling well today," I replied weakly.

"How so?"

I couldn't believe I had to spell it out for him _after what he did, _but fear made me reluctant to do so.

"What's the matter with you, Bella?" he said, a little harsher.

"I'm sore. I'm having trouble moving around this morning."

"Hmmmmm..."

"It's also team spirit day in the gym, and I can't wear my shorts..."

"Why the hell..." he stopped talking and recognition replaced the previous look on his face.

Kids and teachers alike would see my bruises if I went and had to wear my shorts for the sporting events.

"Yeah, okay, whatever...Oh, and Bella, you don't have to break up with that Cullen kid. Just know that I'm watching you. And don't let that little bastard knock you up!" He stalked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

I fell back against my pillows as the tension left my body, now that he was gone.

There was something in his eyes before he said the part about Edward.

No, it couldn't be could it?

Was it _guilt?_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I don't own any of the characters although I'd love to call Edward mine...**

_**Chapter 5**_

**Bpov**

I phoned Alice to bring my homework to me after school so Edward wouldn't.

I didn't want him running into my dad.

He was acting full on crazy, and I was afraid of what he may say to Edward.

I stayed home for 2 days, then returned to school.

At lunch that day, Edward was sporting the same distressed look at my behaviour. We were usually so demonstrative; it was very obvious when I was avoiding contact with him.

My mind also kept wandering. I was still having flashbacks and was extremely jittery.

Edward tapped my leg; asking me something; and I gasped as he made direct contact with one of my bruises.

I assured him he hadn't hurt me, but his concerned looks only increased.

Then I noticed that Alice shared his look, although hers was less pained and more puzzled.

It was only later that I realized I had given Edward the same lame excuse as before.

Stupid, stupid, stupid.

As much as my Edward loved sex, knowing him, he likely had my periods marked on his calendar or something.

The next week crawled by as I had to endure distancing myself from Edward. Again.

I was also trying to cope through my feelings of fear when I was in the one place I was supposed to feel safe. My own home.

The date on the calendar was almost here. I could only sit and shiver in fear at what a 'nightmare' my home might be on that particular day.

**Epov**

How did we get back here again?

Bella's mood swings were giving me whiplash.

Once again, I'm walking on eggshells because Bella is distancing herself from me.

Granted, she was doing it to Alice as well.

Bella was absent from school for 2 days.

She spoke to Alice to bring her the day's homework.

_I wanted to do that! _

Apparently she was sick.

It was killing me, not being able to see her.

On the third day, she returned to school and was back to shaking off my embrace.

I could barely even touch her without her flinching away from me.

My worry only escalated as each day passed.

I'm sure she's lying to me about PMSing.

The timing is off and makes no sense.

She is on the pill and her periods are light and regular. I pay attention to this stuff. I think it's important.

Flashback

_When Bella became my girlfriend, my father, the town doctor, gave me the sex talk. _

_But it didn't end there. _

_As well as learning everything about my anatomy, & I mean everything, I got a front row seat in his office to learning all about Bella's anatomy as well. _

_He wanted me well versed in menses so I would know when she was fertile, if I paid attention; Therefore, reducing the risk of my impregnating her. _

_He saw how girls looked at me and didn't want some little gold digger wheedling her way into our family and my dad's considerable fortune. Not that he thought this way about Bella. Just about girls in general. _

_He also gave me instruction on how he expected his son to treat his girlfriends, in private and public. This included respect, compassion, empathy etc. etc. etc. _

_He even brought in my mother to explain to me how girls act and feel when menstruating. _

_That was embarrassing, but has helped me a lot over the past few years. My Mom wanted me to understand that the female mind worked very differently from ours and even gave me examples. _

_I had been mortified by Dad's talk, but was completely fascinated by my Mom's. _

_It was like learning trade secrets from an insider._

_I paid attention. _

_I was raised well. _

_I knew how to treat a girl. _

_I treated Bella like she was the most important thing in the world. _

_If only my teammates had learned the same lessons, there would be a lot more happy girls in Forks. _

_That is partly why, as soon as I realized my feelings for Bella were more than friendly, I asked her to be my girlfriend. _

_The thought of those guys treating her badly was more than I could stand._

_End of Flashback_

So, as much as it pained me to let Bella keep her distance, I did.

I did this, however, with my eyes wide open, looking for any and all clues that might help me figure out what was going on.

The next several days dragged on at a snail's pace.

Then, like before, one day Bella arrived at school her old chipper self.

She got out of her old truck and leapt into my arms as I sat leaning against my car in the parking lot waiting for her.

She smashed her lips to mine wrapped her legs around my waist and her fingers dove into my hair.

For me, it was like coming home again after being gone for the longest time. I was finally touching her again and couldn't be more relieved and happy.

Bella and I settled back into a somewhat normal routine for us. Showing each other our affection was acceptable again and we did at every opportunity.

Damn, but I loved loving on my girl.

Loving her was effortless and never forced.

She reciprocated as much as I gave.

Sometimes more.

We were happy again.

**BPOV**

That circled date on the calendar was finally here.

I hadn't seen my dad lately.

I was nervous, on edge, waiting for the other shoe to drop on me again.

When I rose this morning, I performed my morning absolutions as quietly and quickly as possible.

I was going to skip breakfast and just get out of the house as quickly as I possibly could.

When I was ready, I slipped silently down the stairs, skipping the third one from the top that creaked when any weight was upon it.

I was quickly learning to be a ghost in my own home.

The place that in all my previous years was my safe haven, now felt like my own personal Hell.

As I got to the front door, I picked up my shoes, I'd put them on once I was outside.

I opened the door as quietly and quickly as possible, stepping out onto the porch and putting my shoes on. As I straightened up, a large, dark form stood above me.

"Fuck!" I gasped, looking up and into the face of my gorgeous boyfriend. "You scared me!"

My heart was pounding in my chest.

"I'm sorry, Baby," he smirked.

He had that gorgeous, lop sided smile on his face as he took me into his arms and kissed me chastely.

I pulled away, not wanting my father to see.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just wondered if I could take you to breakfast at the diner? Have you eaten already?"

"No, I would love that, let's go!"

Eating had not been easy in my house with the case of nerves I now owned.

My extreme jitteriness kept my stomach clenched, and made it hard to keep any food down.

Having all my meals with my dad when he was home hadn't been helping either.

I kept waiting for Jeckyll to turn into Hyde at a moment's notice.

As we walked to Edward's car, I noticed that Dad's cruiser wasn't even in the driveway. He had already left for work.

Seems like my attempted stealth was all for not this morning.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

EPOV

I was half way home after school when I realized that Bella had left her Trig homework in my car.

I pulled a U-turn and headed back for Bella's house.

Pulling into her drive, I jumped out of the car and jogged up to her door.

I was just about to give my signature knock when I heard her dad yelling.

"...know what a fucking slut she was!"

I was stunned.

Straightening up, I looked through the small window at the top of the door.

I couldn't see Bella, but it appeared her very irate father was pacing back and forth in front of the living room arch. I could see him cross and disappear and then re-appear again.

"Are you trying to destroy our name in this town, just like she did?"'

"I didn't, I wouldn't. That just isn't true!" Bella pleaded in her defence.

Wait.

What?

_Defence?_

Why was Bella defending herself to her father?

What in the world was going on?

Just then, I saw a beer bottle crash through under the arch and hit the wall in the hallway, where it shattered. He had to have thrown that bottle really hard to break it.

I snapped out of my head and focused my attention back on the scene unfolding before me.

"Stupid bitch! I warned you, Bella. I warned you and you just didn't listen."

"Please, don't," I heard her plead.

I began furiously pounding on the door. The Chief's head snapped in my direction. He rubbed his face and stalked towards the door.

His face was ruddy and his eyes were flashing with anger.

He yanked the door open.

"Edward – what are you doing here?"

"I have Bella's Trig book. She forgot it in my car. May I speak with her, please?" I said, trying to hide that I had overheard anything, but I know my voice sounded a little desperate.

"I'll take it," he said, reaching out for the text book.

"Actually, I need to speak with her. There were some additional instructions given that I'm not sure she's aware of."

Fuck! I was flying by the seat of my pants here. Was that even believable?

He regarded me with suspicion, but finally turned and shouted for her.

She must have been listening. She edged around the arch and came into view. She was still standing well back of the doorway _and_ her father.

Her eyes kept darting back and forth between us.

She looked scared. _Really scared._

I held up the text book, signalling my supposed reason for being there.

"I have your trig book and the extra instructions you needed. Do you have a minute to go over them with me?"

Shit.

My voice sounded weird – even to me. It was strangely higher than normal.

The Chief was still staring at me with narrowed eyes.

Then he turned and strode down the hall towards their kitchen.

As he passed Bella I heard him say "We aren't done. Make it quick."

When he was no longer in sight, Bella made her way slowly to me and reached out to take her book.

I grabbed her wrist, quickly pulling her out onto her porch and shutting the front door behind us.

When I looked at her, I noticed immediately that her left cheek looked pinker than the one on the right. Her eyes were also bloodshot and puffy.

"Baby, are you alright?"

"Of course, what do you mean?" She said breathlessly.

Bella's shoulders were slightly hunched and she wasn't looking me in the eye. She was shifting from one foot to the other and looked so small and fragile to me.

"I could _hear_ him! What the fuck is going on?" I implored, as quietly as I could.

"Nothing, he's... just upset. It's the anniversary of the day my mom took off," Bella whispered.

"That doesn't explain him yelling at you and calling you names, Bella. Is he drunk? I saw the bottle hit the wall! Let's go to my place, ok? We can talk there," I said, as I bent down to look worriedly into her eyes.

I was trying to keep my voice soft so her dad wouldn't hear our conversation, but my _spidey senses_ were tingling in the worst possible way.

Something told me she needed protecting, and she needed it now.

"I'm fine, Edward. I was just going to make supper and do my homework. I...I need to get back inside. I'll... see you at school in the morning. We can talk then, ok?"

Her eyes kept darting between me and the closed front door.

As she opened the door and retreated inside, I thought her face looked pale. She seemed scarily resigned, and very nervous about something.

"Bella," I whispered.

"Hmmm?"

"Don't lock the door."

"What?"

"Do. Not. Lock. The. Door," I looked straight into her eyes, trying to convey how serious I was.

"Ummm, ,,,ok?" she said softly, then closed the door.

I walked back to my car, not sure what to do.

Was I misreading this situation?

I looked back at the house and saw her dad at the window. He was obviously waiting for me to leave.

Getting back into my car, I drove around the block towards my house and out of the Chief's line of sight.

I pulled over—unsure why—and parked, jogging back toward Bella's house.

Something was wrong.

My conscience wouldn't let me just go home.

I snuck along the wall, ducking under the windows so neither the Chief or Bella would spot me.

I just wanted to make sure she was ok and he wasn't going to yell at her again.

What the fuck had been going on in there? I didn't have to wait long for my answer.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N I don't own the characters I just love 'em. Thanks to Brandi for beta, proof reading, banner and support!**_

_**Chapter 7**_

Epov

I was directly under the living room window. I hoped a neighbour didn't drive by and see me there and call the Chief.

"...she just left without looking back! With my Deputy of all people! I was fucking Chief and she leaves for my _fucking _Deputy?" he roared.

"Did you know about him, Bella...about _them_?" he sneered, accusingly.

"No, of course not! She left me, too!"

"You look just like her! Shouldn't surprise me that you act just like her, too! Always walking around in those skin tight jeans, never wearing a bra! She always wore skin tight jeans...t-shirts way too tight...hey...that's one of hers, isn't it?"

Bella shook her head and her hair was covering her face.

"Yeah, I know that was hers..._you_ got a bra under there, Bella?"

What the fuck? Did he really just say that?

Bella's head snapped up towards him.

"Let's have us a look-see, huh?" he snarked, leaping towards where she sat on the couch.

Bella jumped, but not quick enough.

He grabbed for the front of her shirt.

She defensively batted at his hands, trying to deflect them away from her.

He grabbed her wrists and held them above her head with one of his hands, then wrenched up the front of her shirt with the other.

"Stop! Stop! Dad,.stop it! You're drunk, please...please don't! It's not right, it's not right!" she cried.

I was frozen.

This could not be happening...

The Chief straddled Bella on the couch, her top was up, showing her bra underneath. The swell of her breasts on display before him as Bella struggled below him.

"What are you doing? Dad, stop!" she cried.

The Chief let go of her wrists and slapped her hard across her left cheek.

Bella appeared momentarily stunned and one of her hands quickly lowered to cover her cheek. He took advantage of her stillness and grabbed both halves of her bra and tore it open, breaking the front clasp.

He was sitting there looking at her and she was crying...I was in total shock...stunned by the scene before me.

Then _his_ hand moved towards her chest...and I was off and running.

I didn't know what I was going to do, but I raced up onto the porch, intent on barrelling through the front door.

I hoped Bella listened to me and left it unlocked.

It was, and I barely slowed as I raced through their door and into the living room.

"...you can take that whore's place," was all I heard him say as his head lowered toward hers.

Fucker didn't even hear me come in!

I ran up to him and grabbed his shirt and yanked him up and off of her in one fluid motion.

I was running on adrenaline and had no plan.

He out weighed me by at least 50 pounds. I knew he could hurt me, but anything was better than him hurting Bella.

Bella's dad leaped to his feet.

"Boy! What the _fuck_ are you doing in _my_ house?" he said, menacingly.

"I saw you, you sick bastard! She's your daughter!" I panted. "How could you? How could you?" I yelled at him, my voice full of disgust for his actions.

"I don't know that for sure, Kid...her mother was a whore," he smirked.

_Smirked at me_.

After what he had done!

I ignored that comment as I could now hear Bella crying on the couch.

"Bella, come here," I said softly to her.

She leapt up and ran over to me. She wrapped her arms around my waist and clung to me.

I could still hear her sobbing, although it was now muffled against me.

One of my arms went around her and I pushed her a little, trying to angle her behind me.

"We're leaving, Bella. We're getting out of here," I said firmly.

My eyes never left Bella's dad.

He looked as if he were contemplating his options in this situation.

"You aren't going anywhere, Bella, sit down!" he ordered.

"She sure as hell isn't staying here with you!" I seethed.

"That's too bad, the evening was just getting interesting..."

I let go of Bella and charged at him before he could finish what he was saying.

He didn't have a lot of time to brace himself and we both fell to the floor when we collided.

I was blinded by rage for what I had seen him doing to Bella.

For what he was _about to do._

I punched him in the face twice before I felt his first blow hit me.

I had literally no experience fighting and was going on pure instinct. Hit before being hit.

He rolled us over and he was now on top of me.

Twice more he landed punches on me. Pain ripped through my cheekbone.

"Think you can fuck Bella, then _break_ into my house, huh, Kid? That ain't how it works, Boy!"

We were wrestling around on the floor when his foot hit a lamp and it toppled over and the glass shade shattered.

Bella screamed.

"Stop it, Dad, don't hurt him!" she pleaded, somewhere over my head.

"Get out of here, Bella! Run! Go hide, I'll find you!" I choked out against his grip on me.

"If you leave, my team will find cocaine in his car before the week is up, Bella. You want your little lover boy in jail?" He hit me again in the head and the gut.

I was clearly going to lose this fight.

"No girlfriend, no college, no life...is she really worth it, Cullen? Give it up! Get out of here and keep your mouth shut!" he said, flinging me away from him like I hardly weighed anything.

"What makes you think I won't tell, huh, Chief?" I panted, spitting blood out of my mouth and onto his shirt.

He grabbed me by my neck leaned in and snarled.

"'Cause it's not just you I'll fuck with, Kid! How would your mommy or daddy like sitting in a jail cell? They won't even see it coming. Oh! Or better yet, they commute a lot. Wouldn't be too hard to make it look like they had an accident. That's a long, lonely stretch of highway. Kid. Face it! I have the power here. I'm untouchable!"

He laughed. Fucker actually laughed!

He hauled me up off the ground and was dragging me towards the front door.

"Dad! Stop! You're hurting him! Stop! We won't tell! We won't tell!" Bella pleaded, following us.

The front door was still open as he dragged me through it. He let go of me and I tumbled down the steps.

He descended behind me.

I rose to my hands and knees, trying to stand when he kicked me in the ribs.

Twice.

I collapsed on the ground, gasping for air.

"Go home, Kid. Unlike you, I've got this ALL worked out. You can't win. I'm the law. You're just a kid I found tearing the clothes off my daughter tonight. Not a cop on my force would penalize me for teaching you a lesson. Think of your future. Think of your parents. Hell, think of Bella. You make her defy me and I just may have to punish _her_. I can think of lots of ways to do that. Some quite enjoyable – for me," he chuckled.

I was growling in frustration.

He laughed and turned towards his house.

"Edward! Edward! Are you okay?" she shouted.

I managed to stumble to my feet, looking towards the house.

"Belllaaaa! Bellaaaa!" I screamed, as he pushed her into the house.

Bella's dad stocked right back up to me, shoved his finger in my chest and snarled, "Get the fuck outta here now, or you are going to jail! You give me _any t_rouble, Kid, and Bella is gonna pay the price. You understand me? DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" he roared, shoving me away from him.

I turned and half jogged towards my car, looking back at the house over my shoulder.

I didn't see Bella.

He was right.

He was holding all of the cards.

I needed a plan and I needed one now.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N I don't own any of the characters but I love 'em - especially Edward! Thanks to Beegurl13 for Beta, pre reading and banner plus lots more stuff.**_

_**Chapter 8**_

Epov

One thing I knew for sure, was that if I involved anyone else, they would become his target.

The man lived to flaunt his power. His force was so small, he was unlikely to be caught creating set-ups, etc..

No, I couldn't risk involving anyone else.

I drove straight home.

It was about supper time.

Since my mom would be home, I knew I couldn't let her see me in this condition.

How would I explain it?

Both sides of my face were swollen and I had a cut lip and a cut above my eye. I was walking hunched over because my ribs hurt like hell.

As I limped up the sidewalk, the front door flew open.

My mom ran out holding a dishtowel.

"Oh, Edward! What happened? Oh my God! Your face! Carlisle! CARLISLE!" she screamed.

She wrapped her arms around me, trying to support me with her small frame.

"It's ok, Mom., I can walk."

My dad came out of the house. When he saw me, he broke into a run.

"Holy Hell! - Son, what happened to you?"

"Just a fight, Dad,." I replied weakly.

"Well, I hope the other guy looks worse than you at least?," he said, steering me towards his office, presumably to patch me up.

"Not really," I mumbled.

After that, my dad went into Doctor mode.

He cleaned my wounds and put in two stitches over my eye.

"Anything else?" he questioned with raised eyebrows.

I nodded, pulling my shirt up and over my head.

"Oh...Edward...were...were you kicked?" he gasped, seeing all the ugly bruises and red marks covering my torso.

"Amoung other things. Can I just go lay down now?"

"Hold on, hold on. I need to check to see if any of your ribs are broken."

My dad proceeded to poke and prod on my battered ribs for several more minutes.

Finally, he stepped back from me.

"It doesn't appear that anything is broken, which is lucky considering the severity of the bruising. Go ahead and lie down. I'll send your mom up with your supper when it is ready. Oh, and Edward...we will talk about this, but it can wait until tomorrow. Alright?" he said, sounding very concerned.

"Yeah, we'll talk tomorrow. Thanks, Dad."

He gently embraced me and kissed my head.

"I love you, kid. You know that, right? You know you can tell me anything. I'm on your side. Always. We, are on your side."

I looked up at him. He looked so worried, but the sincerity in his words was reflected in his expression. He was on my side.

"Thanks, Dad. I love you both, too!. I'm...I'm gonna go lie down."

I left his office and went straight to my room. I walked to my bed and sat down. I needed a plan. Fast. I reached into my night stand drawer, and pulled out a writing pad and a pen.

What would I need to take Bella away?

I had to get Bella out of there. But we couldn't leave without a plan.

Would Bella even leave with me?

After what I witnessed tonight, I couldn't imagine her not wanting to get out of there.

There was a soft tapping on my bedroom door.

I quickly put my pad and pen under my pillow, straightening up just as my mom entered.

"Grab that other pillow and prop yourself up, Honey.," She said, quietly.

I did as she asked, trying not to groan from the effort.

She placed a bed tray across my lap.

"Thank you, Mom, this looks really great,." I said, appreciatively.

"You're welcome, Honey, you know I love taking care of my two men,." She said with a smile.

"You just put the tray outside your door when you're done. I'll get it later, okay? I know it's early, but try to rest – okay?. I love you, Baby,." She said, leaning in and kissing my battered cheek.

It felt good.

"I love you, too, Mom, you're the best. I'm glad you're my Mom."

I knew I sounded sappy, but who knew when I would speak with her again if we ran.

Her smile widened and her eyes welled up with happy tears.

"You make it easy," she murmured as she left, closing my door behind her.

I ate, even though chewing hurt.

Bella's face was hurt, too. Bella. Somehow I have to help her.

How?

Think! Damn it! Think!

I was paralyzed in fear of what could be happening at Bella's house right now.

Money.

This was going to take money.

I could get a job, but what kind of job can I get without a high school diploma.?

Shit!

If we didn't graduate, what would happen to our scholarships?

I couldn't think about that now.

We were getting out of here, tonight.

With no further distractions, I continued my list.

**BPOV**

I had been absolutely stunned when Edward charged into my house earlier.

How had he known?

Is that why he acted so strangely earlier?.

I couldn't believe he fought my dad for me.

He tried so hard, but my Dad was just so big and had years of self defence training.

My dad had hurt him. Badly, by the looks of it.

I was watching when he labouredly jogged off down the street and my father came back into the house.

He walked straight to me and before I could blink, he backhanded me across my face.

I fell to the floor.

"Don't _ever_ stand with that punk _against __me_ again!" he roared.

He yanked me up and hit me again on the opposite side.

I would have fallen, but he had his hand wrapped around my t-shirt.

He pulled me in close to him and held my body very tightly to his with one arm around my back and the other pulled my hips against his.

I let my head loll back so his face wasn't so close to mine.

He was hard against my stomach.

I was terrified.

"If you defy me again, not only will I punish you,..." he growled, rubbing himself against me, "but I will punish him and his family. Do you want to be responsible for that?"

"No! No! I won't...I won't...just...just leave them alone! I won't see Edward anymore! Just leave them alone!" I cried.

He ground his erection against my stomach.

Just the thought made me wretch.

I was going to be sick.

A person can only take so much.

When he heard me gag, he threw me against the stairs.

Hard.

The front of my body connecting with each step,. I scrambled up them and into the bathroom, vomiting into the toilet. Between heaves I could hear my dad loading more beer bottles into the fridge.

I flushed the toilet and tip toed to my room, locking the door behind me. Not that it would keep him out if he wanted in.

I collapsed onto my bed.

I was scared and hurt and had no idea what would happen next.

I was worried about Edward and how hurt he was.

How in the world would he explain his injuries?

Would he tell the truth? What would happen then?

Would I back him up or would I lie for my father?

I would certainly want to back up Edward with the truth, but could I risk them all being hurt by my father?

I continued to cry and worry until my body gave out to the late hour of the night.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N I don't own the characters, I just love them. Thanks to Beegurl13 for Beta and Banner work! She is also a great friend and writer in her own right! Check out her stories, you'll love them.**_

_**This story is up on The Lemonade Stand check it out and Vote! tehlemonadestand (dot)blogspot (dot) com / (take out the spaces and use '.' where it says dot.**_

_**Chapter 9**_

EPOV

I had compiled a huge pile of supplies in my room. I moved about as quietly as possible so my parents would assume I was still resting.

Bed sheets, comforter, pillows, towels, toiletries, clothes—all stuffed into my two suitcases, and the rest into nylon dry cleaner zip bags. I also had my laptop, cell phone, ipod, extra duffels & more dry cleaner bags in case Bella didn't have any suitcases.

When I was sure my parents were asleep, I went to the kitchen and packed a large cooler full of food and drinks that we could eat on the road.

Once we left, I knew we couldn't stop for a while in case the Chief had a state wide APB out on us.

When I was satisfied that I had packed enough food to last us a couple days, I sat the cooler just outside the front door and returned to my room.

I didn't want my parents hearing the several trips it would take to cart all the supplies downstairs, so I opened my window and tossed out everything that wouldn't break on impact.

Then I put all my ID and banking information into my wallet.

I had about $5,000 saved up from summer jobs, saving it for an engagement ring for Bella.

The problem was, if I touched that money the Chief could trace it to where we were.

I knew my dad had money in the house, so I snuck into his study and hurried to his safe.

Both my mom and I had the combination in case of emergency, and if this wasn't a fucking emergency, I didn't know what was!

I opened it quickly, accessed the money, and counted it to see how much there was.

There was $10,000.00!

_Jesus, Dad_, I thought to myself, _just what kind of emergency were you banking on?_

I peeled off $5,000.00 and stuffed it neatly into my wallet.

I then pulled my check book out of my pocket and wrote out a check for $5,000.00 payable to my Dad, and placed it back into the safe with the other five grand.

With any luck, when my Dad discovered the missing money, he wouldn't even cash it giving us something to fall back on.

I had to keep Bella away for five and half months until she was 18 and could legally leave her dad.

I re-locked the safe and returned to my room, where I sat down to write my parents a note.

Once that was done, I gathered my large bag with my laptop, etc., and left my room.

Placing the note on my dad's desk, I quietly made my way out of the house.

I retrieved all my supplies and loaded my car.

As an after thought, I ran into the garage and grabbed my small tent, camp stove, and a backpack full of gear, thinking it could possibly come in handy.

I then drove into the darkness, and away from the only home I'd ever known.

It was hard leaving my parents behind. They had always been loving and supportive, and I knew this would hurt and worry them.

Had I told him, my dad would've wanted me to report the abuse through proper channels. Unfortunately, the man I would have to 'report to' was the problem.

God! My mind was reeling with all that had happened tonight.

Never in a million years would I have guessed that this was the mess Bella had been in these past months—that she'd been abused by her own father.

Jesus! She hadn't said a word!

Was tonight the worst? Had worse already happened?

_Fuck!_

My mind was reeling with all that had transpired.

I couldn't let my mind go there right now, I had more crucial issues to figure out – namely how in the hell was I going to get Bella out of her house.

_Deep breaths Cullen, deep breaths._ I had to succeed. The alternative was unthinkable.

I pulled over onto the side of the road, about 30 yards past Bella's house.

Luckily the houses on this rural street all had wide lots with about 50 yards of frontage. The back yards were shallow and rimmed in deep forest.

There wasn't a house directly across the street from Bella's, so that lessened the chance of me being seen by a neighbor.

The drawback was, like earlier, if something went wrong they were unlikely to hear any commotion being caused.

As I walked up the street, I surveyed the house.

It was just past three in the morning.

There weren't any lights on, not even the porch light. _Good._

The tree looked to be my only option.

I hadn't climbed it for at least five years. I'm taller now, so it should be easier, right?

Wiping my hands on my jeans, I started to climb the tree.

I knew the Chief's bedroom was at the back of the house, and Bella's was in front.

Climbing the tree proved easy enough. Maneuvering onto the roof of the porch was a little trickier.

I stood as far out on the tree limb as I could, and yet still have it support my weight. I was practically in a spread eagle position reaching with one foot for the roof. Once I had one foot over it, I pushed off hard with the foot still on the branch to help propel my body weight toward the roof.

I landed in an awkward crouch, but at least it made very little noise.

I tiptoed to Bella's window. It wasn't open, but when I tried it, it slid up easily.

after climbing in I made my way over to Bella's bed as quietly as I could.

The moonlight on her face showed her cheek covered in an angry bruise.

My fists clenched as I fought to contain my anger.

My mind was saying 'stay on task'.

My heart wanted me to steal into the Chief's room and stab him in the throat!

I knelt down beside her bed, gently took her small hand in mine and ever so softly whispered her name. Once, twice, and on the third time her eyes fluttered open and she immediately looked alarmed.

"Shhhhh...sshhhh...it's just me...it's okay...it's just me," I crooned.

"Edward...oh Edward! Are you alright?" she whispered.

"I should be asking you that, baby. I'm sorry I couldn't get you out of here earlier, but we're leaving now. Come on, lets get your stuff. Be very quiet. I don't know if the Chief is in his room or downstairs."

"Leaving? How? Where? We can't just..."

"Yes we _can _and _yes we are_! We'll worry about where once we're out of here safely," I whispered. "Do you have suitcases?"

"Yes, but..."

"Do you trust me, Bella?" I asked looking her dead in the eye with my forehead against hers.

Her eyes searched my face. "Yes, Edward, I do."

"Get them, pack your clothes, hurry. Hurry, Bella!"

Bella leapt up and opened her closet. She pulled out two suitcases and a duffel bag. I grabbed one, going to her dresser and emptying the drawer of her under garments.

"Pack only what you can't live without," I cautioned. Only so much stuff would fit in my car, after all.

As I finished the last drawer, Bella was coming out of the closet with a full suitcase. I was surprised by how little Bella actually owned.

If I tried this with any other girl, I would have to rent a van!

Bella grabbed a few mementos, books, toiletries, etc., and turned to face me.

"I'm done," she said breathlessly.

I glanced at my watch. Only 15 minutes had passed since I entered her room. Bella was already wearing her coat and reached down to tie the hi-tops she had put on.

One by one, I put her bags out onto the roof.

Once we were both on the roof, I turned to Bella and put my hands on her shoulders.

"Okay Bella, I'm going down the tree. Once I'm down, drop each bag to me. Then go to the edge and climb down the trellis. I'll be right below you. It should hold your weight. It won't hold mine though, so I'm going down the tree. Do you understand?"

She simply nodded.

"After you drop the bags, go back inside your room and lock the door, then turn the radio on really low, okay? Then hurry back out to me."

I turned towards the tree and practically leapt back to the branch I knew was the strongest.

My one foot landed on another branch and it snapped falling to the ground below.

Luckily I had a good hold with my hands and other foot, and I climbed down without encountering any other problems.

Grabbing the branch debris, I ran around the house and dropped it out of sight. We needed a head start, and I didn't want the Chief to see it and get suspicious in the morning.

When I was once again in the front yard, I whispered to Bella.

"Drop the bags. One at a time."

She did as directed, and I caught each one, sitting them on the ground.

When I looked back up Bella had disappeared from sight, and I had a moment of panic. Thankfully she quickly re-appeared, and I felt myself let out the breath I hadn't realized I was holding.

Bella cautiously made her way to the trellis. She looked at it, then me, then the trellis again. She grasped it with her hands and stepped off the roof with one foot. Once steady, she put her other foot on the trellis and started climbing down.

"That's it, babe, your doin' great. Keep coming," I coached as loud as I dared.

Once both of her feet were on the ground, I grabbed her hand and jogged us toward the bags. I grabbed the larger suitcase and the large duffel, and. Bella grabbed the other.

"Come on, baby...we are so outta here!"

We jogged to my car and I threw her things into the backseat. The trunk was already full of my belongings.

As soon as we were in and belted, I started the car and headed towards the nearest highway—the #101.

When I glanced at Bella, she was staring at me.

"What are we doing, Edward? What have we done?" she said weakly.

"We're protecting ourselves. You heard what he said, neither of us is safe here."

"What's the plan? You _do_ have a plan...right?"

I chanced another glance at her, and her eyes were wide and scared.

"So far, I've been thinking one step at a time. You know, first get you, now, we need to decide where to go...any suggestions?"

"Oh fuck!" Bella murmured, and her head fell into her hands.

I reached out, taking one of the hands from her face. Lacing my fingers with hers, I rested them on the console between us.

"We really need to decide, Bella. At first I thought we could go to Seattle, but I just don't know if it's far enough. It's large enough to hide in though..."

"If we're doing this I'm not sure I want to be that close to Forks. Seattle and Port Angeles are likely the first places he'd look," she reasoned.

"I thought about Vancouver, but it's so expensive and it would be hard to get jobs".

"Jobs?"

"Yeah, we'll be okay for a while, but we'll need jobs eventually. We can't go back until you're 18. We can't let him have control over you again.

"That's over five months away!"

"Well, look on the bright side. We won't be on the run forever."

"Lower your eyebrows, Edward, that's not funny."

"Just trying to lighten the mood. Um...what time do you usually prepare supper?"

"Around six. Why?"

"And you make him supper every night?" I needed to calculate how far of a head start we had.

"Usually..." All of a sudden her face lit up. "But tonight he's on the later shift! He shouldn't be home till about ten! So that would give us what...about ..eighteen hours before he even realizes we're gone. That's good – right?"

"Will he check on you before school? What time does he leave for work today?" Damn, I hope he doesn't or our get away window just shrunk.

"I don't think he'll check. He knows I can't go to school because of my face, that's why he usually doesn't hit..."

My hands tightened on the steering wheel.

"That's why he usually what?" I questioned through gritted teeth.

"Ummm...that's why he doesn't usually hit my face," she said in a small voice.

"Motherfucker!" I growled. My knuckles were so white around the steering wheel, they looked more like bone than skin.

I hadn't seen her move, but I felt Bella's hand on the back of my neck lightly playing with my hair. Within seconds I felt considerably more relaxed. My male pride was still wounded from being thrown out of her house by her father earlier.

"I wish I had known...I could have...we could have...damn it, you should of told me Bella!"

"I couldn't! He threatened to harm you! You didn't deserve that just 'cause my dad is nuts! No matter what we came up with he would have turned it around against you! He made serious accusations, Edward!"

"I know, I know he made them to me too! I just feel so emasculated and helpless. You needed me and I failed you..."

"Failed me?" she gasped. "Are you kidding?" she yelled at me. Her voice was much more forceful now and getting louder. "You didn't fail me! I'm here aren't I? I'm not there, I'm here...I'm here! Don't you EVER say you failed me! Not ever! If anything you're a… a hero ...you're risking yourself to help me. Not many people would do that, considering who my dad is."

Well, when she put it that way I did feel minutely better.

"So," she said changing the subject, and her voice returning to a normal level,"what's our destination, Superman?"

I scoffed. "There's a map in the glove box".

Bella got out the map and unfolded it carefully. She closed her eyes and swirled her hand in the air in front of her. Then with a dramatic huff, her index finger dropped onto the map.

Was she kidding me? Surely we would put more thought into it than that?

"Well, where to, Lois?" I smirked at her actions.

She looked at me now, grinning from ear to ear.

It was the smile I'd always loved.

She fist pumped the air and screamed. "We're going to Vegas, baby!"

She looked over at me, expecting me to say something as my eyebrows raised.

If you had told me 24 hours ago I would be on the run and heading for Vegas, I would have thought you were completely crazy.

"Lower your eyebrows, Edward," she smirked.

"Vegas it is," I replied.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N Here is a Christmas update! My little gift to you. I don't own the characters I just love them, especially Daddy C in this ch! Thanks to Beegurl13 for Beta, banner etc. etc. etc… She does so much!**_

_**I don't know anything about travelling from Forks to Vegas so if something is a little off, please let it go. I did my best.**_

_**Chapter 10**_

Epov

We stopped in Port Angeles to use the bathroom and grab some coffee.

I hadn't slept since the day before and Bella had only had a couple hours of sleep.

I figured I could keep driving until I got tired, and then we'd switch.

While I waited for Bella I studied the map, deciding to get back on the 101, and then join the Five at Olympia. From there I circled 89, 299, 139, Termo Grasshopper Rd, 395, 80, 50, and 95, so that Bella and I could spot them easier.

It was close to 1300 miles and would take roughly 20 hours, depending on how many times we had to stop.

I was determined to drive straight through only stopping to eat and have washroom breaks, if at all possible. As it was, the Chief would realize we were gone before we reached our final destination.

"Fucking Vegas," I muttered shaking my head.

I loved to drive, but figured I'd be over that long before we got there.

When Bella returned, I handed her some granola bars and a bottle of juice.

"Let me know if you need anything, okay? And I'll do my best to get it for you," I told her.

"I'm good," she said, taking the food from me. We got back into the car and headed toward Olympia.

By nine a.m. I was completely exhausted. Bella was sleeping with her head against the window.

"Bella, babe..." I said, shaking her shoulder gently.

"Hmmmm...what? I'm up," she mumbled, blinking several times and squinting when she looked out the window.

"I'm gonna crash if I drive any further. Can you take over?"

"Sure," she replied, so I pulled over.

We took the opportunity to relieve ourselves since we were currently on a barren highway. Then we switched seats. I think I was asleep as soon as I closed my eyes.

I awoke groggily and looked at my watch.

Shit, it was three pm. Bella had been driving for six hours!

I grabbed for the map and watched the road signs. She explained where we were. We were on track, but a little behind where we would be if I were driving. I couldn't fault her though, the last thing we needed was a ticket.

We decided it was best to keep switching off rather than stop at a motel or campground. It would only shorten our get away window.

**CPOV**

"Esme, I'm home," I called out, entering the house.

"In the kitchen..." I heard her call in response.

I walked into the kitchen and wrapped her in my arms, giving her a warm kiss.

"Edward not home yet? Kid must have left at the crack of dawn this morning," I chuckled.

_He must really be not looking forward to our talk_, I thought.

"Not, yet. Supper will be ready in about 15 to 20 minutes, though."

"Ok, I'll just go put my things away." I gave her another quick kiss and headed for my office.

After sitting down, I removed some files from my brief case. I sat them on the desk then rooted around for the one I was working on last night.

I noticed the folded piece of paper almost immediately, as it was conspicuously marked "Mom & Dad".

_That's strange._

When I opened it, all my breath left my body in a rush.

_Dear Mom & Dad:_

_I am sorry to be telling you this in a note, but I don't have much time._

_Please destroy this letter as soon as you read it so it can't be used as evidence against me or yourselves._

_I am taking Bella and leaving Forks tonight. She's in danger and so am I. In a round about way, so are the both of you._

_Do not speak to anyone about what I am going to tell you. I know it will confuse and anger you but you MUST NOT look for us. We are on the run. Any meddling could be disastrous for all of us._

_Bella's dad has been beating her. _

_Badly. _

_It's been escalating towards sexual abuse. _

_I have to get her away before she is traumatized any further than she already is. _

_I have witnessed it with my own eyes. It's true. _

_The Chief knows that I now know, and it was him that I fought with last night._

_He made many threats to keep me quiet. He threatened to plant drugs on me and have me arrested as a drug dealer. He threatened to run you or Mom off the road. He threatened to hurt Bella worse than he already has. _

_I need to protect Bella. _

_No court in the land would keep him from her. He would twist any scenario to his liking, all while standing behind his badge. He has the power and he knows it. _

_He proved it last night. He said if I told, he would tell his colleagues that I was trying to rape Bella and that he caught me and taught me a lesson. They would believe him. That is why he was unafraid to hurt me._

_His drinking is out of control. I don't even think he is sane._

_Under __NO__ circumstances let him know that you know about him. __Pretend__ to help him in his search for us. Be very careful, he is an evil man. _

_You will likely be questioned and watched. Your phones may even get tapped. We can have no contact. We must hide till Bella is 18 in September._

_No news is good news, okay? If you hear from either one of us, it means we are in trouble. _

_If anything happens to me, please help Bella to the best of your ability. She has no one else to turn to._

_I love you both, so much. _

_Please keep us in your prayers._

_Your son,_

_Edward_

I was speechless.

I read it again, and again.

Edward was not a liar or prone to exaggerate.

The Chief of Police – Mr. _To Serve and Protect_ beat Bella and my son last night.

I could hardly wrap my mind around it.

On instinct I ran to Edward's room, looking in the closet and opening drawers.

Gone.

Much of his clothing and personal items were gone, too.

_He_ was gone. He _really was_ gone.

I walked to my office and slumped in my chair—I was in a terrible position.

I was fairly certain that I could fool Bella's dad, but Esme always wore her heart on her sleeve. If she knew the Chief was responsible for Edward's injuries, for his leaving, for his not being here, not graduating high school or using his scholarship, she would be livid.

It would be written all over her face that she suddenly hated the Chief.

That would put us in even greater danger if all Edward said was true.

I couldn't tell her what I knew.

Edward being gone was going to kill her with worry, and I couldn't tell her why.

Resigned, I got up, and placed Edward's letter in my shredder.

When it was reduced to ribbons, I put on my game face and headed downstairs for supper.

I was sure I could fool the chief, but could I fool my wife?

_**A/N Thank you so much for reading. Merry Christmas to all of you and your loved ones!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N I don't own any of these characters I just like putting them in angsty situations! This chapter has not been to my wonderful beta. However, I didn't want to make you wait any longer for the new chapter so here it is. If you see mistakes, please overlook them, we will be fixing them asap.**_

_**Chapter 11**_

EPOV

We kept driving.

Switching off being the driver at regular intervals.

It felt good knowing that we were increasing the distance between us and Forks.

We rarely stopped, only when nature called and the odd time we got crampy needing to stretch our legs.

While we drove we discussed when Bella's trouble began with her dad. Including what he had done.

It explained her previous weird behaviour.

I told her how it had made me feel and how worried I had been.

She apologized for worrying me and I apologized for not clueing in sooner.

We talked about our plan to find somewhere to live and what we could expect the foreseeable future to be like. We both knew it wouldn't be easy.

Bella got out my laptop and googled possible campgrounds and cheap motels we could stay in to start.

When she drove I used the laptop, trying to familiarize myself with the lay of the land in Las Vegas so it wouldn't be so overwhelming when we arrived. I was interested to see how it was laid out, what parts were residential and what parts were commercial etc.

I hoped to not be to far from where we could find jobs.

I wanted to commute as little as possible. After I had a feel for Las Vegas I shut the laptop and reclined my seat to sleep for a while before it was time to switch with Bella and drive.

I turned to Bella "Let me know if you get even the slightest bit tired or need a break ok?"

She nodded, "Get some sleep babe, we'll be there tomorrow." She looked giddy at the thought. "...and don't worry so much! I _will_ wake you if I get tired."

"Keep your eyes peeled for anything strange. If all went as we hoped, your Dad will realize your missing soon. I just hope he hasn't already."

With that chilling thought, I drifted back into sleep.

**Chief's pov **

**(A/N Warning: Ch contains sexual assault, skip to next ch if you can't handle subject matter)**

Fuck I'm tired.

I hate 12 hours shifts.

It's not like anything interesting ever happens in this bumfuck town.

I made my way to the kitchen first thing and grabbed a beer from the fridge.

I yanked open the oven to see what Bella made for supper.

Huh, nothing in there.

I looked again in the fridge.

Nothing.

I looked over the counters. They were bare.

_Why that lazy fucking little bitch!_

She shouldn't be so sore from last night that she couldn't at least make something for supper. The truck was outside still parked right where it was this morning. She's here.

"BELLA! GET DOWN HERE!"

Shit. I'm to tired for this tonight, but it looks like Bella needed another little lesson on meal preparation.

I walked to the foot of the stairs and yelled for her again.

I waited about a minute feeling enraged at her not answering me.

_Oh, she is really going to get it now._

My mind raced with ideas for her punishment.

I stomped up the stairs as loud as I could just to put fear into her. Once in front of her door I made to yank it open. I ended up slamming my shoulder when it didn't open because it was locked.

I pounded on the door "Bella! Open this fucking door!"

I didn't hear any movement within the room but I could hear the radio playing softly just like it was this morning. I stood back and kicked the door – hard.

The wood splintered around the lock and the door burst inwards.

I quickly scanned the room but it was empty. Her bed had been slept in.

_Cullen._

She must be out with him.

He knows, so it isn't like she has to hide her face from him.

_At least she was smart enough to stay home from school._

I had to teach her a lesson after Cullen left with his tail between his legs last night. I'd been a little rough with her but she deserved it.

We might have to come up with a reason for her not being at school this time. I wouldn't normally hit her face, but I just had to wipe off the love it was radiating for that boy.

It was a mistake letting her get that close to him.

But it did serve on purpose.

He popped her cherry just like I'd hoped. Trained her real good for me to, if what they did down that old road was any indication.

It was a pure stroke of luck that I witnessed that encounter...

_I just happened to be parked up that very lane a little further but backed well into the treeline off the road. _

_I had some little slut with me. _

_I had caught her speeding for like the 10__th__ time and was about to take her license when she begged me not to. _

_She said her parents would take her car away and she'd never get it back. _

_She couldn't bare to be stuck in just this town without her little forays to other neighbouring towns. _

_She said she would do 'anything' to keep it. _

_So I'd brought her here to have her blow me. _

_She wasn't bad. _

_She'd practised plenty on the football team._

_She got me off pretty quickly and looked relieved when I came. _

_I was just getting ready to drive us back when I saw a flash of light glint through the trees. _

_There was another car on the road. _

_Shit!_

_I certainly didn't want anyone to see me out here alone with this little underage cockgobbler. _

_I told her to wait where she was. _

_I got out of the car and snuck through the trees to see who it was._

_I couldn't believe it when I saw Bella and Cullen having sex on a blanket near his car. _

_She was completely naked as was he. _

_I couldn't believe how much she looked like her mom. All that pale skin and dark hair...I wasn't even sure when I started rubbing myself over my pants. _

_Bella was ripe for the picking now. More woman than girl. _

_Her fucking slut of a mother may have taken off, like the traitorous bitch she was, but she left me a consolation prize in Bella. _

_My eyes were registering their every move but my mind was lost in the past with Renee. _

_When they started packing up I made my way back to my car. _

_Fuck!_

_I was really worked up and hard as a rock. _

_I opened the passenger side door pulled the girl out and pushed her into the backseat. _

_She looked shocked and said in a high pitched voice "What ? What are you doing? I already did what you wanted!"_

_Her eyes widened as I undid my belt and let my pants drop to my ankles. _

_I crawled in over her. _

_She tried to push me back but I wasn't having it. _

_I shoved up her skirt, forced her legs apart and pulled her underwear to the side. I shoved her top up so I could suck her breasts. _

_Her body looked so much like Bella's. Young, pale and soft all over. _

_I positioned my cock against her and thrust myself into her - hard. I continued to take her roughly, slaking my lust while visions of Bella and even Renee danced before my eyes. I thrust into her tight little pussy over and over again. I groaned and grunted aloud how good it felt._

_It wasn't long till I felt myself spilling into her. I kept thrusting till I had no more cum to spill. I collapsed on top of her and just lay there panting._

_When I raised up to get off of her I looked up at her face and was actually stunned that it wasn't Bella I'd been fucking. _

_The girl's face looked ghostly white, her eyes were vacant and she had tears on her cheeks. _

_She hadn't made a sound from the moment I shoved myself into her. _

_I got out, pulled up my pants and got behind the wheel._

_I left her in the backseat, and drove her back to her car. _

_When I parked behind her car, I looked into the rear view mirror. When her eyes met mine I spoke. _

"_You better keep this quiet. You want to keep driving your car don't you?" _

_She didn't respond. She was looking down._

"_Hey!"_

_She looked up and our eyes met in the mirror again._

"_Keep this quiet if you know what's good for you. I'd hate for your parents to learn what a little slut you are and how many jocks cocks you've sucked." When she didn't respond I continued. "What would your parents think of that eh? I could always catch you with drugs on you. That wouldn't be hard to set up. Who do you think they would believe? A trampy little drug dealer – or me? Do you understand me?_

_Her head nodded. She still hadn't uttered a word. _

_I popped the locks and said "Get out." _

_She did so immediately and ran for her car. I pulled out and left._

Looking back, that was the day my relationship changed in regards to Bella. Now every time I looked at her I saw Renee. When I saw her with Cullen, it was Renee I saw deceiving me. It made me so angry just to think about it.

It was just past 10 pm. I'd give her till curfew to get home, then Renee would give me what I've been missing for 2 years. If she didn't give it to me, I'd take it. She was my wife, and a man has needs.

I went back downstairs, flipped on the tv and drank beer after beer watching the clock.

(B/E have been on the run for 26 hours thanks to Chief's 12 hour shift and him passing out)

When I awoke, it was just past 5 a.m.

Shit, I must have passed out. I staggered up out of my chair.

I rubbed my face harshly with both hands trying to rouse myself.

I trudged up the stairs to take a piss then returned to Bella's room. Her door remained open which seemed weird to me. When I entered it was clear she had not returned. I looked out her window to confirm if her truck was still in the driveway. It was.

I can't imagine her going to Cullen's after the way I threatened them if she did.

The only other person I could see her going to would be Alice.

She and Bella were thick as thieves, but I can't imagine her going there with her face bruised the way it was.

I guess I'd have to go with the Edward tried to take advantage of Bella story which would coincide with what I told Edward.

That would also explain the beating he took from me.

If Bella goes against me I will just claim she is a foolish girl that wouldn't stand up to her abuser.

I wanted to call the Brandon's right then but the hour was inappropriate.

I would wait till about 7 and then call and tell her to come home immediately.

I may as well get ready for work so I would have time to deal with Bella before I actually left for the station.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

**Carlisle's pov **

(previous day picking up after he has dinner with Esme, the day E left)

Esme seemed oblivious to Edward not being at supper.

He usually attended family meals, but between practices, homework assignments, and hanging out with his friends, he sometimes missed the evening meal a few times a week.

Since Esme didn't wonder about it, I steered the conversation to some amusing things that had happened at work that day.

I was dying to get back up to my office, and was thankful when she declined my offer to help her clean up.

I told her I had a lot of work to do and may be in my office for several hours. She responded that she intended to attend the plants in her greenhouse. I gave her a kiss and hurried upstairs.

I closed my office door in case Esme came back into the house. I did not want her hearing the phone conversations I needed to have immediately.

First call was to the Volvo dealership where I purchased Edward's car.

"Good evening, Port Angeles Volvo and Imports. How may I direct your call?"

"Bob Pattinson please, Carlisle Cullen calling."

"Carlisle! To what do I owe the pleasure? Ready for a new car already?"

"Well, I want a used car actually."

"Used?"

"I have a niece. Last time she visited she went on and on about how much she loved Edward's car. I want one just like it. Same model, year, color, wheels, etc.

"I need it immediately. She's coming to stay with us for a while and will need a vehicle. The hard part is...I need it immediately. Like, tomorrow immediately. I realize what a chore this will be for you, but I'm willing to pay for the inconvenience. If you don't have one and have to get it from Seattle, I'll happily pay the extra staff to deliver it tomorrow. What ever it takes, regardless of cost, it must be tomorrow or it will ruin the surprise."

"Tomorrow?

"I give you all our business, Bob. Three new cars every couple years. If you really can't do it, I can call around..."

"Now, hold on Carlisle...you know I want your business. I'm looking online for one now. I have one here, but not in that great of shape..."

"You know how well Edward looks after his car. It has to be mint."

"Here's one in Seattle.. wait... nope wrong color of interior. Oh, here's one in Port Angeles... Yep, it's the same. It has low mileage, I'm sending you the picture now."

I opened the file when it arrived and looked at the car. I was immediately flooded with relief.

"Perfect, Bob. Can you get the paper work started immediately? I realize it's late..."

"The paperwork usually takes a couple of days...but for you I'll go myself and rush it all through. I'll even take my son so I can drive it back. I'll make it happen. You can count on me."

"That's wonderful Bob. I won't be home, so please put it in the garage at our house. I'll leave the door up for you. Don't bother Esme. I'll come into the dealership with the bank draft tomorrow. Just email me the total?"

"I'll follow your instructions Carlisle."

"Thanks, Bob. I appreciate the special attention you're giving this for me. We'll speak tomorrow."

I hung up, relieved that he had found one so quickly. I was afraid it would've proven to be much more difficult.

My next call was to the King County Licensing Section in Seattle. I asked for the Director so I wouldn't have to explain myself several times, working my way to the top.

I told the lady I spoke to that I needed a duplicate plate for my son's car that had been ruined in a prank gone wrong. I told her I was in possession of the ruined plate and wanted the exact same plate number. I told her my son was due to leave on a road trip in the next 24 hours, but needed his plates. She gave the usual "it takes up to four weeks" speech.

I informed her that since her factory was right there on the premises, it really wouldn't be that much of a hardship to put this plate into the computer as soon as she hung up the phone. I told her I would pay any extra fee for this special service, and pay overnight courier shipping to my address.

As an added incentive for her trouble, I promised her two tickets to the Seattle Children's Hospital Ball three weeks from now. These tickets were $1,000 per plate, and lots of big name entertainment was provided, as well as lots of prizes and swag for attendees.

They were very coveted tickets, and I could tell they sparked her attention right away.

I hung up with a smile, as she assured me the plates would be couriered out this afternoon.

My third call was to The Seattle Centre.

"Hey Celeste, it's Carlisle Cullen. Can you tell me what concerts you have booked for this weekend?"

"Sure, Carlisle. Let's see. Friday is Kings of Leon and Saturday is Nickleback."

"That sounds good. Can you set aside two of each at the box office, for Edward Cullen and Jasper Whitlock? Either kid can pick them up. Just bill my credit card – here's the number..."

When I had the arrangements locked, I called Jasper Whitlock.

"Hello Jasper, it's Carlisle Cullen. I need to see you right away. Can I meet you at the Diner in 15 minutes?"

"Umm...sure Mr. C. Anything for my bud's dad. I'll be there."

When Jasper arrived, he found me settled into a booth at the back of the diner, where it was more private.

He looked a little anxious. I'd never requested a private conversation before.

After a few pleasantries, I got down to business.

"Edward had tickets for two concerts in Seattle this weekend. Kings of Leon on Friday and Nickleback on Saturday. Would you be interested in these tickets?"

"Hell yeah, I would! We could stay at my aunt's house for sure! Did Edward wanna leave school early on Friday?"

He sounded really enthused with the tickets. That was good.

"Well, that's where it gets a little sticky. Edward can't go. I'd be happy to give you the tickets, though. Think Mike would be able to go with you?"

"I can't imagine him not wanting to go. Did you get your usual great seats?"

I smiled, he was hooked. "Yep, third row center with backstage access - sound good?"

Jasper fist pumped the air looking clearly anxious to have the tickets.

"There's just a small catch to these tickets...let me explain..."

I then proceeded to tell him that I needed him to tell his aunt that Mike's name was Edward.

"Mike doesn't have to know you told her the wrong name on purpose. Just tell Mike something like your aunt is highly forgetful and not to correct her. Could you do that for me?"

Jasper looked at me hard. His compliance would make or break my plans.

"I know something is going on here...I'm just not sure what it is. But if the only catch is that I tell my Aunt Mike's name is Edward, I can live with that."

"Great! Oh, and Jasper? If Chief Swan asks you if Edward was with you, could you tell him yes? Regularly I don't condone lying, but the Chief has been highly unfair and downright belligerent towards Edward as of late, and if he thinks Edward is out of town, he'll be more likely to let Bella move around town with less questions, if you get my drift? We have some family coming into town this weekend and Edward was really looking forward to introducing her to them."

"Consider it done, Mr. C!" Jasper said, eager to help his friend's dad. Especially since he was getting great concert tickets in the deal.

My plan complete, I slid a $100 gas card across the table to him. He took it gratefully, giving me a quick salute as we exited the Diner.

I headed home.

I had two major deliveries arriving tomorrow and needed to put my ducks in a row.


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N This chapter has not been to my beta yet. It will be re-submitted later with any fixes she finds for me. I just didn't want you lovely readers to wait any longer for the update. As usual I don't own any of these characters, I just like them in angsty stories._

_**Chapter 13**_

Epov

Bella and I arrived in Las Vegas after 23 straight hours on the road.

We had travelled just over 1,300 miles.

We couldn't have made better time if we tried. I was really proud of Bella for all the driving she did without any complaints.

I couldn't help but wonder if the Chief was looking for us by now?

I drove to the campground I had found online and we put up our tent.

The campground was nice and the sites were a good distance apart affording us some privacy. It had several amenities, one of which was a small grocery store so we refilled our cooler with newly purchased groceries.

It was great being out of the car. We took advantage of it by taking a walk together using the precaution of hats and sunglasses.

We talked about the possibility of altering our appearances with haircuts or hair colour changes. My bronze hair colour was easy to spot so I thought I might cut it a lot shorter and maybe darken it some.

Bella suggested that she also shorten her hair length and dye it blonde. Although the thought terrified me (because I loved her hair as it was) I had to agree the idea did have merit.

I bought two separate hair dyes and some hair scissors at the local pharmacy and we took the plunge and coloured our hair.

Bella then carefully trimmed my hair and when I looked in the mirror we both thought I kinda looked like that actor in Water For Elephants. Bella looked really strange to me with her new dirty blonde hair colour, but she was lovely enough to pull it off.

I kept telling myself it was only temporary.

I didn't try anything with Bella that night.

Current events had us both somewhat traumatized.

We needed to get our feet underneath us again first. I needed to show her that now, when the chips where down that she could truly trust and depend on me. I would take care of her, no matter what it took.

I would make any sacrifice for her.

We fell asleep that night wrapped tightly in each other's arms in our tent under the stars.

Tomorrow we would start our hunt for an apartment.

**Chief pov**

At 7 a.m. I called the Brandon's. Bella was not there.

Where the fuck was she?

I then called the Cullen's. I spoke to Carlise who said he hadn't seen Bella since the day before last which made sense.

I asked if I could speak with Edward but Carlisle said he was out for his daily jog with one of his teammates and did I want him to call me when he returned?

Carlisle seemed completely normal during the call. Which he wouldn't be if he knew what was going on. He wished me a good day and I hung up.

I called the Black's to see if Bella was with Jake. She wasn't.

I was about to call a couple other possibilities when the phone rang. It was the station. One of the other cops was sick and they needed me in early. I headed out to the cruiser thinking that Bella must be off pouting somewhere.

I would check the school at 9 am to see if she was there and where the hell that little bitch had been all night. She had some more punishment coming and she knew it, and she wouldn't be able to avoid me forever...

I was just about to call the school to see if Bella made it there when we got word of a major accident out at the rez. As Chief I had to respond, but as soon as I got back this mystery was going to come to an end.

**Carlisle pov**

I had called into work last night alerting them that I needed a personal day today.

There was no way I would be able to concentrate.

I couldn't risk people's lives like that.

I was antsy all day.

I ran to the window every time I thought I heard a car. Thank God it was Esme's day to go to Port Angeles to hang out with friends and do girl stuff.

Finally around 3 pm 2 cars rolled into the driveway. I ran out as the Silver Volvo was being parked in the garage. Bob got out and removed the dealer plates. He then handed me the paperwork and I wrote him a cheque.

"Well, here it is Carlisle. As close to the other one as you can get, except the stereo in this one is factory not special order."

"That's fine Bob. I really appreciate your special attention on this. Thanks again!" I called out as he got into his car with his son to return to Port Angeles.

I quickly shut the garage door and returned to the house.

Less than an hour later I heard the familiar crunch of gravel on the drive and saw a UPS truck when I looked out the window. _Excellent._

I took my parcel from the driver and filled out the forms to send my envelope back to the Director of the License company with the tickets I promised her for her favour.

When the brown truck was gone from view I hurried to the garage and put the plates on the Volvo and fill it with props.

I was finally ready for my confrontation with The Chief.

I couldn't believe my luck that it hadn't happened already. I had felt the phone conversation that morning was a close call.

I had somewhat of a plan for when the chief came, I just hoped I could pull it off giving those kids a chance.

Did I want Edward and Bella on the run?

_Certainly not!_

Did I believe Edward?

Yes, especially after he told me that it was the Chief that hurt not only him but Bella also. Edward wasn't prone to fighting. The only reason I could see him doing it was trying to protect someone he loved. No. He was telling the truth, I was sure of it.

I had to try and help him, even in this small way. Even if he didn't even know I was doing it.


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N**** Another ch in one day! (Well, the last one was kinda short, and I did get a great review that put me in a great mood!) This ch is also unbeta'd. So give me a break ok? It will eventually be beta'd by my bestie.**_

_**Again, I don't own these characters but bow to S.M. who does.**_

_**Chapter 14**_

**Chief Pov**

I couldn't believe how much of my day was sucked away on that accident. A woman, Emily Uley and her 2 yr old son, Jimmy, had been killed. It took me most of the afternoon to finish up our end of the paperwork and notify the husband. I stopped and took Billy with me as he knew them well.

When I was finally able to leave I went straight home.

Still no Bella.

I called the Brandon's again and spoke to Alice this time. I told her I hadn't been able to get a hold of Bella all day and asked when had she seen her last?

I felt my rage building when she said it had been the day before last - at school. So Bella hadn't been to school. I actually felt a little relieved by that considering the state of her face.

I guess it was now time to put my game face on and confront the Cullens.

When I arrived, I marched up to his front door and knocked authoritatively. I was still in full uniform and on duty.

I had expected Esme to open the door but it was Carlisle that swung the door open.

He smiled at me, "Chief?"

He musn't know why I am here.

"Carlisle".

"What brings you all the way out here today?"

"Well, Bella is missing and I was hoping you could help shed some light on just where she might be." I said directly.

His eyebrows rose as I spoke then knitted together when he heard the last part. He did look somewhat confused by the news.

"Oh...come in, come in" sweeping his arm in a gesture for me to enter. He led me to the kitchen off to the left. He motioned to the dining room table and for me to sit.

"Coffee?" he asked grabbing himself a cup.

"Sure, black please" I said feeling impatient.

As he walked back to the table with the mugs he spoke again. "What exactly do you mean Bella is _missing?_

"Are you aware of the trouble at my house the night before last?"

"Trouble? No, I don't know what you mean. What trouble?"

I sighed heavily and rubbed my face with both of my hands. "I caught Edward and Bella struggling on my couch and Bella had a significant mark on her face". I looked up directly into his eyes as I finished my statement.

Carlisle's eyes widened and he looked clearly shocked.

"When I demanded to know what the hell was going on, he got snippy with me. Bella had tears in her eyes but wouldn't say to much. Edward claimed it was nothing, just a misunderstanding. But the way Bella shimmied away from him on the couch told a different story."

I looked up at him and tried to give him my most remorseful expression.

"I tried to throw him out and we got into a bit of a struggle. I'm not proud of it but it got rough Carlisle...he even hit me...a couple times actually..." I rubbed the visible bruises on my face. "I had to defend myself...I had to defend Bella...I'm sorry to tell you this but...we really got into it after that."

"I'm sorry – what? That just can't be...Edward doesn't fight and he loves Bella...I taught my son how to treat women...I just can't see that happening..."

"Oh, it happened! After he finally left or rather I managed to throw him out, I took care of Bella and called 911. It's all on record. Officer Call took the report from me at my house that night. I...I... didn't mean to hurt him Carlisle, but for a little while there it was all I could do to hold him off...I finally got the upper hand and was able to oust him. It wasn't easy." I said trying my best to sound apologetic.

"After Bella calmed down, she told me that Edward has started pressuring her for _more_ in their relationship. I guess she didn't feel ready and was holding him off when I arrived. She said that Edward hadn't hit her but that the injury occurred in gym class. I don't know what to believe..."

When I looked up at Carlisle, his elbows were on the table and his hands were in his hair pulling roughly.

He looked appropriately shocked.

His eyes darted back and forth like he was replaying what I said in his mind for clarification.

"Bella was shook up. She didn't want to see Edward the next day at school. So I let her stay home. We...we talked about her breaking up with him, she seemed to think that though she really cares for him that they should take a little break too. When I got home that night she wasn't there. I didn't think much of it at first, she sometimes stays with Alice. I figured she may want a girl to talk things over with... But then today Alice says she hasn't seen Bella since before the incident at my house. I don't know where she is or where she has been. Her truck is still at the house."

I looked up at Carlisle. "Has she been here?"

"No, I haven't seen her..."

"Is Edward here? Maybe he knows where she is. Maybe she is with him?"

"Edward left this morning with Jasper Whitlock. They're going to Seattle for the weekend to see a couple concerts that I got them tickets for. Jasper was driving them."

"Are you sure Edward didn't drive?"

Carlisle's head rose and we met eyes. He abruptly got up and left the room. I followed him out of the house and to the garage. He flung open the garage door and sighed in relief. Edward's car was sitting there.

"May I?" I asked. Maybe there was a clue in his car as to Bella's whereabouts.

"Of course."

I opened the door. Kid kept his car neat. Bella had mentioned he was a neat freak in the past I recalled.

His book bag was in the back seat. I pulled it out and looked through it. Nothing but school stuff in there. There was also a hoodie in the car. Size large. His. I opened the console between the two front seats. Just cds and his cell phone. I held it up to Carlisle.

"Wouldn't he need this?"

"Yes, you would think so. But I know Jasper has one too. He must have forgotten it. If what you say is true I'm sure he's had a lot on his mind." He said clearly still trying to process all this information.

I popped the trunk.

There was nothing there but an emergency kit, spare tire/jack and a folded blanket.

I knew only to well what he used that for. I slammed the trunk and leaned on it with both arms.

Purposely making my voice choke up I said "Where is she Carlisle? Where is she?"

He moved forward and put his hand on my shoulder.

"I don't know, but we'll do anything we can to help you find out. Just name it."

"Call Edward and ask him if he knows where she is? She is only 17 Carlisle. She needs to be home where she is safe. Maybe she's mad at me for losing it on Edward. Maybe she's decided to take him back? I don't know and I don't care. I just need to know she's safe."

He patted my back and pulled out his phone dialing Jasper. It went to voice mail. He promised to call Jasper's phone again and talk to Edward. He would call me after he heard from them. I took down the information he had on Jasper's aunt in Seattle. I'd call her myself. I glanced at the car again taking note of the license plate getting into my cruiser.

I called in the plate and it was Edward's.

If they were together, neither had a vehicle and he'd forgotten his cell phone. Bella didn't have one. Bella also didn't have any money accessible to her. If Edward is with Jasper, where the hell is Bella?

I called Jaspers Aunt, Heidi Whitlock.

When she answered I went into business mode. I told here we had a report that a vehicle like Jasper's had been in an accident between Port Angeles and Seattle.

His parents had been unable to contact him and asked me to find out about the accident.

She assured me that Jasper and Edward had arrived safe and sound and had just left to get supper before their concert.

"Did either one of them have a date with them mam?"

"No it was just them. They only had 2 tickets. I was kinda disappointed I couldn't go – ya know? I'm sure they weren't though. They were joking about being two studs out on the town!" She laughed cheerfully thinking that was cute.

"Thank you mam, I'll let everyone here know the good news." I said and hung up.

So, it didn't seem as though Bella took him back if he was a 'stud out on the town'. I kinda thought it would take that kid a little longer to bounce back than that.

To be thorough, I decided to call the bus and train stations in the area to see if Bella had taken one of them and if so - where.


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N I don't own any of the characters. SM does. Sorry for being tardy posting this one but I suffered a terrible allergic reaction to wearing some old makeup on Friday night and my eyes were practically swollen shut! 75% better now thanks to copious amounts of Benadryl. Here is your chapter, but it is also unbeta'd. Please be kind.**_

_**Chapter 15**_

EPOV

I walked out to the office of the campground and bought a newspaper. I went back to the site where Bella was making breakfast and we poured over all the apartment for rent ads.

We decided it was best not to use my phone unless it was an emergency.

We had gone into the city and I bought us each a cheap cell with pay as you go calling cards. This way we could always contact the other. We also couldn't be tracked through our phone records.

We visited several apartments that day. Being Las Vegas was a strange city, where people came and went all the time, there were quite a few buildings that had vacancies.

Bella and I decided we just wanted something small and out of the way.

Apartments were pricey here, but the terms were loose.

We could rent month to month in some places. We found a small one bedroom close to a commercial area where we could scout for some work.

We took it on a monthly basis.

It was a dive.

When I saw the condition of the apartment, I struck a deal with the landlord. I would fix it up by painting and doing some repairs and he would look at the improvements and reduce my rent accordingly for the work completed.

Although it clearly wasn't what either of us were used to, Bella didn't fuss or look disappointed at all.

She immediately started coming up with a plan for little improvements we could make.

She knew that our money would be tight and that these living conditions wouldn't last forever.

At least it was air conditioned.

It also came partly furnished.

It had a tiny galley kitchen, with fridge, stove, microwave.

The living room had a small table with 3 chairs set against one wall.

It had a hideously ugly oak wall unit on the largest wall.

The bedroom was also tiny and had one battered wooden dresser and a double bed. There was also a closet with a sliding door.

The bathroom was also small but did have a tub/shower and small vanity and toilet. The tile looked old but it wasn't cracked.

The entire apartment was a dingy grey. Or maybe it was white and just really dirty.

The apartment was $650/mth.

I gave the man first and last months rent and he gave me the keys and a receipt. He didn't even ask for ID so I gave him my middle names as my name.

He now knew me as Anthony Masen. I purposely didn't give him Bella's name as I was the renter.

We went back to the campsite and packed everything up bringing what little we had to the apartment.

We then went shopping for some supplies.

We bought 2 gallons of paint. The first was a color called Cork for the living room/kitchen. It was warm and inviting and Bella loved it. The second was a very calming mauve for the bedroom and bath. I let Bella pick because I really just wanted her to be happy. Bella also wanted 2 quarts of a paint she found in the 'mistint' section.

We bought two rollers, two paint trays and a paint brush at the neighbourhood dollar store along with cleaning supplies.

When we spotted a _Good Will_ store Bella made me stop.

We found a used couch in there for only $35 and the old couple running it had a truck and said they would deliver it for free since we were 'such a lovely young couple just starting out'. They also had some new mattress' that were factory seconds or maybe thirds by the look of them for sale. We got a double for only $50. At least it was new and clean.

I felt relieved that we wouldn't be sleeping on that dirty one back at the apartment.

We went back to the apartment after paying them, getting a receipt and giving them our new address.

Turns out they only lived a couple blocks from us and it was right on their way.

We purchased even more groceries deciding to go straight 'home' to start cleaning.

I mopped the floors while Bella started in the kitchen insisiting that nothing could go into the fridge or cupboards till they were clean.

Since Bella was in charge of the housework at Chief's house I knew she knew what she was doing. I just listened to her instructions and did as she told me.

Shortly after 4 Margie and Mac arrived with the couch and the mattress.

Margie and Mac appeared to be in their late fifties and were very friendly. They helped us haul our new purchases into the apt.

We were on the 3rd floor but the building did have an elevator.

I saw Margie's eyebrows knit together when she saw how little we really had. But she quickly covered when she saw me looking at her and smiled widely at me.

"I remember when this was Mac and me just starting out", she said wistfully. "Our first place was much worse that this! Right Mac?"

We all chatted amicably for a few more minutes and then they left us to our work.

I put the mattress on the bed and got out my sheets from home.

They were for a queen size bed so I just tucked them under till they were relatively tight. I also unzipped a couple dry cleaner bags and pulled out the pillows and the comforter I'd brought and put them on the bed.

My comforter was gold with bits of black piping running through it. My mom had bought it for me and it was the best in quality.

I sighed.

This comforter may be the only thing of good quality we had. Well, it and the pillows and a few other supplies I had packed.

Bella came into the room announcing that the kitchen was done and she had put our camping kitchen stuff in the cupboards along with the food and that the fridge was partly stocked.

She sheepishly asked if she could make a list of kitchen supplies she needed.

Taking her into my arms I kissed her saying "Of course, if you need it, I'll get it."

She smiled up at me and then saw the bed. Putting her arms around me she said how great it looked.

I kissed her testing the waters a little.

She responded in kind deepening the kiss.

I pulled her to the bed and before long we were both undressed and lost in our love for each other.

As I made the bed, for the second time that day, Bella suggested that we get started painting the main room.

She made us a couple of sandwiches and once again we got to work. It felt good to be doing something, not just feeling helpless.

I did all of the trim work as I was a much neater painter than Bella and had a steadier hand. She rolled the walls and I joined her when I was finished. It only took a couple hours till the first coat was done. It made an amazing difference to the room's appearance already.

I got out our towels and we each took showers deciding to just get some sleep and start again in the morning.

The next day we started painting the bedroom and bathroom first thing in the morning. That way we could do it again several hours later. We also painted a 2nd coat of paint in the living room and kitchen. It looked 100% better.

Bella had the kitchen so clean that even though everything in there was dated, it still looked much better. Who knew that girl was such a cleaning dynamo?

By that evening we were totally exhausted. Both rooms had 2 complete coats of paint on them. The little apartment was starting to look fresh and homey. I was feeling less bad about living here already. At least it was a secure building and you couldn't get into without a key.

Bella had also scrubbed/disinfected the bathroom. I had told her to wait until tomorrow but she said she was not sitting on that toilet till it was spotless. I just laughed, had a quick snack and went to bed.

Although we had only been in the apartment for 2 days, I was really liking living with Bella. I especially liked the sleeping arrangements.

I was really liking the double bed. It gave me an excuse to hold her tightly telling her I didn't want to fall off the edge. She had laughed while I joked and it was music to my ears.

Last night I had held her close to me all night. She was so warm and soft and felt so right pressed against me.

When I awoke she was still sleeping soundly, her back to my chest.

I propped myself up on my elbow so I could see her face.

I lightly traced my fingertips over her cheek bone and down her neck.

She was wearing a dark blue tank top. I ghosted my fingers down her arm then back up skimming the side of her breast.

She shifted her weight a little, still asleep and swallowed. Her backside also shifted and pressed into my hardness causing a delightful friction. Problem was, now I needed more.

I gently pressed myself into her backside.

Shit that felt good.

Every now and then she would grind herself back a little into me.

I was setting a pretty steady rhythm, forward and up a little, forward and up a little, when I noticed her pushing back almost every time I pushed forward.

When I raised up a little I could see her lips twitch ever so slightly.

She was awake! Only pretending to be asleep!

I let my hand wander from her hip and gravitate slowly down to the 'v' of her sex.

I moved it back and forth over her mound trying to expose her ruse.

When she didn't flinch I slide my hand inside her underwear and used my index and middle fingers to gently rub circles on her clit. I felt her body tense slightly. I moved my hand even further down through her folds gathering some of her arousal on my fingers. Then circled her clit again. I smiled when Bella began to move herself against my hand.

I reached down and drew her top leg up and back over my own allowing me better access to her.

When I slid my hand back down I went straight past her clit and folds and slid my two fingers inside her. They were instantly surrounded with her moist heat and I wished it were another part of me inside her.

I worked my fingers in and out of her flattening my palm over her clit and giving her the friction she needed all while grinding my dick into her backside. Bella's breathing hitched and changed several times giving her away but she never spoke or opened her eyes.

I sped up my movements and it wasn't long before her body trembled against mine and I knew her orgasm was upon her when I felt her walls clamp down on my fingers.

I kept my movements slow as she rode out her orgasm.

When her body went completely limp I withdrew my fingers and whispered "Are you going to invite me inside that sweet pussy now or are you just going to go back to pretending you're asleep?"

She chuckled and rolled towards me.

"Oh, after that, I think you deserve some playtime too!"

"Damn right I do!" I laughed playfully and rolled myself on top of her between her legs. I quickly disposed of her underwear tossing them onto the floor.

Bella used her hands and those lovely legs to slide down my boxers.

I slid my cock against her folds several times. Back and forth, back and forth.

It felt so fucking good I couldn't wait any longer and thrust myself inside of her quickly.

I set a steady pace while reaching down and taking her breast into my mouth. I sucked it harder then let it pop out of my mouth and kissed my way up her chest and neck and to her lips.

Bella groaned under me bucking up to meet each of my thrusts.

I reached down and took her butt cheeks into my hands. As I thrust down into her I raised her butt and ground her into me at the same time. It allowed me to go deeper and caused the friction she craved.

Bella groaned loudly and startled to tremble a little. I was going to make her cum again before I did - if I could just hold off.

Air was hissing out of my lips each time I ground her into me. I could feel her walls tightening around me, squeezing me, I quickened my pace and began really slamming into her.

Just before I came I begged, "Shit! Come on Bella! Cum for me baby...I...can't...can't hold it off...cum baby...fuck, I'm gonna cum...Unghhhh!"

Once, twice, three more thrusts and I came. Hard. "Can you feel that baby? Can you feel what you do to me?" I mumbled before I lost any and all thought and gave myself up to my orgasm.

"Oh fuck, Edward! Unghh...I love the stuff you say... "I could feel her come undone underneath me with that uttered statement. Her arms wrapped around my torso and she held my butt tightly trying to make us even closer together if that were possible.

"Thank you baby," I crooned to her kissing her softly. I rolled us to our sides still inside of her and held her to me.

I wasn't ready to separate yet to start our day. That time had been fast and frantic but so damn good. Just thinking about it made me start to harden again.

"Oh my God Edward!" she chuckled "You are insatiable!"

"Only for you, only ever for you..." I said kissing her deeply. If I played this right we wouldn't be getting up any time soon.

She allowed my kisses and rubbed one of her hands over my back and butt. Mimicking my earlier actions and clutched my butt and pulled me into her.

I was now fully hard again.

I hitched her leg around my hip and slowly started to move in and out of her in small increments.

Before I rolled back over her I pulled down my pillow and rolled her butt onto it.

This new tilt felt fantastic and allowed me to reach even deeper inside of her.

I was gonna take this slow, really slow.

Most of the other times we shared ourselves this way were somewhat hurried and rushed because Bella had to go home.

Not anymore.

She was home.

We were home.

"Oh ...Edward..." she moaned.

I could take all the time I wanted and had only dreamed about. I was going to show her just how much she really meant to me, no matter how long it took.


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N I don't own these characters, S.M. does. (Man I love her for creating them!) I'm finally feeling better from my allergy emergency. Ch's will be coming out quicker now - promise. **_

_**Chapter 16**_

Epov

I scowered the papers and the streets for work for a few hours each day.

Most restaurants wouldn't hire me because they served alcohol and I was only 18.

I applied to landscapers, stores, factories, etc. I was continueally turned away for various reasons.

I'd been to Staples to print out the resume's I'd made on my computer. I left one at each place that offered to keep it on file.

On my way home I drove by the Good Will store and decided to go in. I walked up to Mac, where he sat, reading a book at the counter.

"Hi Mac" I said and he looked up.

"Hi Edward, to what do I owe the pleasure? Need some more furniture?"

"Yeah, we do, but that's not why I'm here. You don't happen to know of anywhere Bella or I can find some work, do you?"

"Hmm... I don't know of anything off hand. Do you have any specific skills?" he asked laying down his book.

"Not really, only that I'm a really hard worker. I just painted our whole apartment twice in 2 days, looks pretty good to. I'm willing to do most anything. Really. I've applied for stuff all over town with no luck. Everything from factories to landscapers, to pool companies. I also tried stores, restaurants...anything I could think of."

Mac listened and nodded his head in understanding. "No doubt, it's tough out there son. I'll keep my ears open for you though. Wanna give me your phone number so I can call you if I hear of something?"

"Sure, Mac. I'd appreciate it." I said, writing my phone number on the pad he pushed towards me.

We said our goodbyes.

Once I was back on the street I wasn't sure where to look next. I saw neon lights up the street so I headed that way.

It was a small bar with a sign that read McCarty's. I went in and bellied up to the bar.

There was a large man tending bar, built like a linebacker, but he wore a large smile. "What can I get ya?"

"Coke?"

"Good answer my man, I thought I was gonna have to card ya! Anything to eat? We also serve food till 9 pm."

"No, just the coke please. Unless you know of any jobs in the area?"

He set a large Coke in front of me and I took a long pull.

"Been looking long?" he asked while rubbing his hands off on a white bar towel.

"Yeah, long enough. I'm starting to get worried. We relocated here a while ago. Rent's coming up soon, ya know?"

Maybe I could appeal to him with my hard luck story, minus some details of course. "My girl and I are both looking. I'm to the point I'd take anything just to have a paycheck."

"I hear ya man." he replied wiping off the bar top with his towel.

I ended up talking with him for almost 2 hours.

The bar was dead at this early hour.

I learned his name was Emmett McCarty and he owned the bar along with his girlfriend, Rosalie Hale.

He came to Vegas six years ago and worked various jobs till he found the bar in foreclosure and got a great deal and he was slowly building up a clientele of locals. He was to far from the strip to get the tourists.

I told him my girlfriend and I moved here with her mother's permission to get away from her stepfather. I told him I was going to marry her some day. I told him I was desperate to support us and our small apartment.

He listened to my concerns and offered up bits of advice here and there.

Places to look that I hadn't thought of etc.

How cliché was it I was talking to a bartender? But it was nice to unload my worries. I couldn't do it around Bella. I didn't want to scare her. I paid for my coke and thanked him for the talk.

"Ed, man, I'd hire you if I could. But the age regulations are clear. I already have two girls in the kitchen and can't afford more. I will keep my ears open. Wanna leave me your digits?"

I reluctantly left my phone number with him.

When I got home Bella had painted the ugly tv unit, old dresser and the beat up headboard to our bed in the cream coloured mistint paint she'd had me buy.

It made a huge difference and I told her so. It made me happy that Bella was always trying to make our home nicer. All the little things added up.

"How do you do it B?" I asked.

"Do what Edward? she asked shyly.

"Come up with all these great ideas that make the place so nice. The place looks great Bella."

"I don't know..." she sounded embarrassed.

"How come you never complain?" I blurted out. I'd been holding that question back so long it just burst out on it's own.

"What? Why would I complain?"

"Bella..."

"You've given up everything for me. You got me out of there at great personal injury to yourself. You got us here. You put a roof over my head. You look for work every single day. You're trying so hard – for me - when you could be home in the lap of luxury with your parents...how...how could I complain? After all you've sacrificed – you still love me and don't resent me! How could I ever complain? I love you Edward. As long as I have you I have nothing to complain about."

Just when I thought it wasn't possible, I loved this girl even more.

I had no idea that's how she felt.

Well, some idea, but to hear her express it in words like that made my chest tighten, my throat felt like I had to clear it and my eyes welled with tears.

"I was so afraid you were thinking I was a failure". I choked out.

Bella stood took my hand and led me towards our bedroom. "Never" she said and pushed me down onto our bed.

The next weeks became mostly routine.

Get up, eat, search the papers for work, hit the streets looking for Help Wanted signs.

About once a week I would check in with Mac and Em to see if they had any leads. I was discouraged at always coming up empty. I was starting to feel like a failure. I was afraid to let Bella look for a part time job in case her name showed up on the news or in the papers.

After a month in Vegas I suggested Bella finish her High School Diploma online.

She agreed it was a good idea. She had much more time than the average student and it shouldn't take long for her to finish.

Perhaps just after our friends in Forks.

She never failed to keep our apartment really clean and cooked nice yet inexpensive homemade meals for me every night.

We spent our nights talking, reading and making love.

We knew each other a thousand times better than when we left Forks.

A few more weeks passed by.

One morning my cell rang early. Frankly, it scared the crap out of me. It was the first call from anyone other than Bella.

"Hello" I answered timidly.

It was Em, a friend of his was moving and a couple of his friends bailed on being the movers at the last minute.

"I'm gonna help to" Em said. "He'll pay you, I don't know how much, but he's fair. Guess it'll depend on how long it takes us. You in?"

"Yes! Definitely – I'm in!"

"Where do you live? We'll pick you up in the moving truck."

I gave him the address.

Bella offered to pack me a lunch and scurried into the kitchen.

I was standing in front of our building waiting when the moving truck pulled up. I got in and we headed down the street.

"Edward, this is Travis. Travis - Edward." Em stated jovially.

Emmett and Travis joked and kidded each other during the entire ride. They had me laughing along with them in no time at all.

We pulled up to a really nice home in the suburbs.

It was big and right full of furniture. Not the cheap laminate stuff. But heavy, solid wood furniture.

It wasn't long till I was sweating so hard I had to strip down to the wife beater I had on under my short sleeved button up.

No wonder the others bailed, I thought.

It was well over 90 degrees already and the temperature just kept rising.

We were lugging heavy items and taking stairs.

I did my best to keep up.

Both Em and Travis were larger and more muscled than me. I was strong though and I really wanted to show Em that I was a hard worker.

It took us till after 1 pm just to load all the furniture and boxes into the truck. When we got to their new residence we took a break for lunch before unloading.

I was thankful for the great lunch Bella packed me because I was starving.

Em reached into a cooler they had and tossed me an ice cold beer. I looked up at Em with my eyebrows raised.

"One ain't gonna kill you. As hard as you're working you won't get drunk. Hell, you'll probably sweat it out in the next ten minutes." he laughed.

"Thanks." Before I drank it I rolled it over my face and neck. It was cold against my overheated skin and felt great. I opened it and took a long pull. It's coldness felt great as it went down my throat and I actually felt slightly revived.

The afternoon was harder. Lugging furniture up stairs was a lot harder than lugging it down.

Around 4pm I called Bella to let her know we weren't near finished. She said to call her when I was done and she would start supper then. I was about to end the conversation when Em hollered at me.

"Dinner at the bar, my treat when we're done Ed. You can't say no!"

"I heard that," Bella said. "Go ahead, I'll see you when you get home. Love you."

"Me too, babe, me to." I felt a little bad knowing Bella had been alone all day already. But this was work, which I needed, and Em's crazy non stop banter almost made it fun.

It was around 7 pm when we finished. Gavin dropped us off at Em's bar, thanked me and gave me $150.

As I stood looking at the money Em spoke.

"What's wrong? You worked really hard today – you more than earned that."

"Thanks Em, and thanks for thinking of me today. This is groceries right here," I said waving the money.

He threw his arm over my shoulders and tugged me towards the entrance. We went into his bar and he ordered us 2 steak dinners. I felt a little guilty knowing Bella was likely only having sandwiches. I doubted she'd cook for just herself.

We talked all about my job search, among other things. I'm sure he could see I was starting to get a little desperate in my search.

During a lull in the conversation he leaned in and lowered his voice several octaves lower than he usually spoke.

"I might know a place you can work. But listen man, only use this as _a last resort_." He leaned forward, his arms on the table and glanced side to side making sure no one would hear him.

I looked up. He had my full attention now.

"There's a club a few blocks from here. Red's. You ever see it?" I shook my head not being able to recall it.

"It's run by this chick Tanya Walton. Good lookin red head, in her late thirties". He made an hourglass shape with his hands in the air and whistled.

"It's a strip club. Male strippers." He sat back a bit rubbing the back of his neck. "I knew that chick and I KNOW she will hire you."

"What? How do you know? I'm only 18 you know?"

"Yeeaah, that's _how I know_ she will hire you. Tanya doesn't always run her club within the confines of the law if you know what I mean? _You_ are young, good looking, tall, great build. Her customers will eat you up! Fresh meat for the hungry cougars...do you...do you _think_ you could strip? Some nights there are over 500 women in there!" He waggled his eyebrows at me with a smirk on his face.

I was looking down, my head shaking back and forth "IIIII...really need a job...but..."

"They don't go _completely_ nude like some of the other clubs in town. But she wouldn't mind if you whipped it all off" he laughed.

"How do you...?"

He leaned in again and looked me straight in the eye. "I worked there when I first came to town. It's how I saved up for this place." He shrugged looking suddenly uncomfortable.

"You...worked there? As a ...dancer?" Frankly, I couldn't believe it.

He leaned in and started telling me his story.

"I worked there for a few years. Toughed it out...then got out before I was caught up in a raid."

"Raid?"

"Yeah...if you keep your nose clean you'll be fine. The peelin' and even the prostitution is legal. This is Vegas! But stay away from any of the multiple drug dealers that use the club as their personal evening office."

He told me the good, the bad and the ugly.

The good was the great money he'd made once he had developed a good routine and customers started lining up to see him.

Your pay was equivalent to your talent.

He told me how if I was able to get on Tanya's good side she would help me with a routine and train me to be a crowd favourite. Also some of the customers could make you feel really good about yourself.

The bad was how some of the customers made you feel lower than low without even realizing it. They were grabby and gropey and you had to dodge them all night but still smile to get the tips.

The ugly was shocking.

He told me that if Tanya took to much of a liking to me she would be relentless to bed me.

The real kicker came when he told me about the prosititution. Customers could request 'private' time with the dancers. You weren't forced to take private time but it was encouraged. Tanya encouraged it because she got 40% of the take. For the 40% she provided the room, with clean sheets, and if the club got raided and you were swept up, she'd get you out of jail. If...you hadn't done something to piss her off.

He also told me that the guys that were willing to do her _favours_ got the best dance slots. When the club was fullest and the tips were at there best.

"What_... favours_?" I asked, warily.

"The usual, have sex with her, go down on her, let her go down on you. Just know, in advance from an expert on the subject, that if you comply even once, each encounter gets more and more kinky. That Tanya is one horny bitch! She never gets enough. No wonder this is her profession. Ready & willin' swingin" dicks ripe and ready for her to manipulate - just an arm's reach away in any direction."

"And you know this _how_, exactly?"

"Been there, done that, got the ugly ass t-shirt, my man." He said while kind of squirming in his seat.

"I _might _be able to dance...maybe...I dance ok - but I won't do that other shit. No way! I love Bella. I can't be with anybody else!" I said firmly.

"Take it easy kid, I already told you _not to do it_. But I'm being straight with you so there aren't any surprises. That way you'll be ready if she springs any of her tricks on you. You'll have a rebuttle ready, ya know?" He said staring across the table at me with his eyebrows raised.

My mind was reeling! Was I really considering this?

Em talked _on and on_ until he finally sat back in his seat and just looked at me again with his eyebrows raised and his lips pursed trying to read my expressions.

I stared at him, my eyebrows knit together and I bit half of my bottom lip contemplating all my options. It didn't take long - being my options were few and far between.

"I still suggest you _not_ do it" he said. "But all things considered, it is relatively easy work. Not at all like today!" he laughed.

I grimaced at how grimey I felt and knew I must stink. Em just couldn't smell me because he stank too. The waitress couldn't get away from us fast enough.

"Where is this place?" I said sounding skeptical.

He told me how to get there and what time I should go to get Tanya's proper attention.

"Listen kid, _when_ she hires you – call me. I'll teach you everything I know and you'll be raking in the tips in no time!" He grabbed my cell off the table and entered his digits.

_If_ she hired me, _that_ was an offer I couldn't refuse.


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N I don't own any of these characters, except maybe Travis. S.M. owns them all, and I love her for creating them. Next next few chapters will be un beta's. Sorry, but my wonderful Beta is not only sick but swamped with RL responsibilities. I did my best, and wanted to get another chappy to you asap. Here we go!**_

_**Chapter 17**_

Bella slept peacefully beside me while I was still awake at 1 am. I was tired as Hell from working with Em and Travis today, but my mind would not let me rest.

When I had gotten home, I handed Bella the $150 I'd earned. I just told her to keep it for household expenses so she didn't have to run to me for every cent she needed. I didn't want my girl embarrassed, asking me for tampon money or something.

That reminded me, I'd have to get some condoms on hand.

Bella couldn't very well get her prescription refilled here. I'd have to google free clinic info. I think some of those pregrancy prevention places deal with client numbers and not names. The last thing we needed when we finally went home was for Bella to be pregnant and people think we were stupid irresponsible kids.

I went over our finances in my head for the hundredth time. Just making our apartment liveable took some cash. The landlord was happy with the job we had done and had refunded me for the paint we had bought. I know he was a little leary of us paying on a cash basis. I guess in Las Vegas people take off in the middle of the night without paying sometimes.

I just couldn't see how we could make ends meet, keep the apt., and still eat if I didn't try for a job at Red's. I wanted to be able to get Bella a few little luxuries. We had my ipod and dock, but we didn't even have a tv! I drove her to the library whenever she wanted and she was making do with books for now.

I made up my mind to tell Bella about Red's and what Em had said about it. Minus all the sex stuff. The last thing I wanted was for Bella to realize there was prostitution at Reds. _No,_ I didn't want her to know that anything more than dancing went on there. I also planned to keep all the things I'd learned about Tanya to myself. It was hard to fathom. I'd never met a woman like the one Em described – ever.

With that decision finally made I drifted into a troubled sleep.

The next morning at breakfast I described Red's to Bella and how Emmett said he was pretty sure I could get hired there.

At first she just sat there staring at me with her mouth hanging open. Her mouth opened and closed a few times but no sound came out. Then, without warning she got up from the table and ran into our bedroom slamming the door.

_Shit!_ I'm not sure what I expected, but I guess that wasn't it.

I got up slowly and made my way towards our bedroom. I opened the door and slipped quietly inside. Bella was lying face down on the bed and her shoulders were shaking like she was crying.

I crawled onto the bed and scooted my body up close to hers. I reached out and put my hand on her back rubbing it softly.

" Bell, what's wrong?"

_Sniff._

"Babe, why are you crying? We were discussing a possible job not my dying..." I said trying to lighten the mood.

"I don't want other women looking at your naked body!" she blurted out then started crying a little more loudly.

I rolled her towards me, even though she resisted, and gathered her into my arms. I hooked my index finger under her chin and made her eyes meet mine.

"I won't be naked Bella." I crooned giving her a crooked smile.

"Close enough!" she wailed.

"Bella, I'm not even sure I can do it... I might look totally stupid up there and they might laugh at me?" I said, drawing her body even closer to mine.

Her lips twitched a little.

"I might fall off the stage onto some ole granny and flatten her." I joked.

Her lips curved into a small smile.

"They might have to install nets to catch me and keep the customers safe."

She swatted at my chest with her hand. "Stop it..." she sniffed.

"Stop what Bella?" I asked before leaning down and sucking on her neck. I took her hand and placed it over the bulge in my pants. I kept my hand over hers and pushed her hand into me firmly.

"See what you do to me Bella? Just one little smile, and that's what you do to me! Every single time."

I nibbled my way down her neck to her chest and took her breast into my mouth through her clothing.

Bella put her palm on my forehead and pushed till I let go of her breast and looked at her. Again, I gave her that lopsided grin she loved.

"What baby?" I said wrapping both arms completely around her and holding her tightly.

"I know I don't get a say, but I hate that you are making so many sacrifices for me!" she groaned.

"Of course you get a say. You ALWAYS get a say. But...if it is one I'm willing to make...it's just that...well...I am having absolutely no luck at all finding any other kind of job." I blew out a gust of air through my lips.

"And...to tell you the truth, if a moving company asked to hire me tomorrow, I'd rather take my clothes off." I snickered trying to make light of the situation.

"_Oh really?" she said, a little fire starting to show in her eyes._

"Yeah really, I've never worked so hard in my life! There were a few moments where I didn't think I'd last! I can't imagine getting up the next day and doing _that_ all over again! Yah, dancin' around in my skivvies in an air conditioned club sounds a lot better." I joked.

"It's ultimately up to you Edward. Do you really think you can do it?" she said studying my face.

"If Em could do it, I can do it! He said he'd teach me?"

"Can I watch ?" she giggled.

"I guess...if I can't dance in front of you, how can I expect to dance in a club". I replied, but the thought of her watching me did make me really nervous.

"Come on, let's finish our breakfast." I said scooping her up and carrying her bridal style back to the main room.

"Em this, Em that! I've gotta meet this Em!" she said, her voice thick with sarcasm.

A couple nights later Bella and I drove to Em's for him to show me the ropes.

I introduced him to Bella and he introduced us to Rose.

We went down to their basement and while Bella chatted with Rose on the couch,

Em showed me all manner of moves that strippers used. He made me do them over and over till I was actually getting a little stiff from using muscles that I usually didn't.

He advised me to do these moves daily like a workout and it would tone all the little areas that women loved to ogle.

"I still do them in private" he whispered "Rosie likes a toned man! Sometimes I even give her private dances if you know what I mean?" he laughed elbowing me in the ribs.

Em spent about 3 hours giving me all manner of instructions.

It felt like stripper school 101. Every now and then he would grab my hips and make me do a move correctly.

At one point I heard Bella say to Rose "Is it weird that this is turning me on?"

They both burst out laughing and Rose chuckled "Honey, that's exactly why strip clubs were invented!"

Later they appeared to be in deep discussion. I tried my hardest to listen and hear what they were saying but only caught parts of the conversation.

"...you have to let a man take care of you. Otherwise you will make him feel like less of a man...they find it emasculating...I just couldn't do that to Em, I couldn't take that away from him too."

I could tell Rose was direct. She told it like she saw it. Where sometimes Bella hedged if she thought her comment would hurt your feelings. That was one of the things I loved about her.

"OK that's enough of that. Take your clothes off." EM demanded.

_Huh?_

"Ed! Drop trow!" Em said standing back with his hands on his hips.

"W Why?"

"To see if you can still do the moves in your underwear – that's why. It's make it or break it time baby!"

Rose burst out laughing. "Oh come on Edward! It's not like we're some weird swinger couple that got you down here under false pretenses! If you're gonna strip you have to be able to strip down in front of the ladies!" she chuckled motioning between her and Bella with her hand.

I looked at Bella.

She shrugged and her face turned bright pink. "It's up to you. It's your decision."

I glanced at each of them. They were all looking expectantly at me.

I didn't just spend 3 hours dancing around with another guy for nothing did I?

I pulled my shirt up over my head and dropped my pants.

Rose squealed, Bella turned even pinker if that's even possible and Em bellowed "That's the spirit!"

Em went to his ipod

AC/DC's You Shook Me All Night Long blared through his sound system.

"Do your thing Ed! Make that junk bounce!" he shouted over the music.

Bella winked at me.

_Winked!_

_Alright! I"ll show them! _

I started dancing to the music.

Em was dancing too but off to the side where I could see him.

I used some of the moves he showed me and some of my own.

The girls squealed and clapped. I looked at Em and we actually rolled our eyes at the same time.

Near the end of the song Rose stuck a dollar bill in the elastic of my boxers.

I laughed looking over at Emmett. He was giving Rose a murderous glare.

"What the fuck Rose?" he pouted.

"Shut up! Em!" she laughed waving another dollar at me.

She crooked her finger and beckoned me closer.

_WTF?_

"Always dance _towards_ the money Edward! If the other ladies want you back on their side they'll have to wave bigger bills to lure you over. Always look at the denomination being waved. You don't wanna miss a twenty and only get a few ones!" she instructed.

"Where's my dollar Rosie?" Em whined.

"You know I love you baby, but the young ones like Eddie here always get the best tips!"

"Yeah that`s true." He sulked.

Just then my shy little Bella grabbed a one dollar bill out of Rose's hand and stuck it in the waist band of Em's jeans!

Rose and I stared at her, our mouths agape.

Em fist pumped the air, swept Bella up into his arms and swung her around in a circle. Then he set her back onto her feet.

She grinned at me with red cheeks.

I just shook my head and laughed.

I reached down grabbing my pants and shirt and put them back on quickly. Dancing in your underwear felt weird. Especially in front of Rose and Emmett.

Bella has seen it all so I'd tried to concentrate on her. When I have to dance for Tanya, I'll just pretend she's Bella, I thought.

"BBQ!" Em roared and as we followed him out into his back yard he slapped me on the back saying "You'll do great Ed, you're a natural."

I had to admit, I felt a little less nervous knowing I actually knew something about the business now -thanks to Emmett.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18**_

**Epov**

The next day I drove to Red's around 11 am.

Emmett had told me that Reds had a widely known reputation in Vegas as a mecca for ladies wanting to get wasted and let loose for a mere $25 cover charge.

As I walked in the front door I took a moment to look around.

The club help approximately 500 – 600 people.

In the daylight it looked worn and dated. Things always looked better under the illusion of stage lighting and the cover of darkness.

There was a large stage in the middle with a cat walk. Two smaller stages flanked the larger one.

More than half the tables flanked the main stage. The other half was divided among the two smaller platforms.

On the opposite wall was a huge stand up bar.

There were stairs leading to the second floor where I assumed the prostitutes took their customers.

I strolled up to the bar.

There was a man behind the bar. I'd guess he was in his late twenties. He was wearing leather pants and a leather vest. No shirt. He had a pretty good build, muscular but not in a huge kind of way like Emmett. He had his blonde hair in a pony tail.

"Can I help you?" he said without looking away from the small tv at the other end of the bar.

"I was hoping to see Tanya Walton." I replied.

He swung around looking me over. I had worn hip hugging black jeans and a black button up with a white wife beater underneath.

He picked up the phone and pushed a couple numbers.

"T, some young boy toy here to see you".

I frowned at his phrasing.

"Take a seat dude, she'll be down in a few" he said turning back to the tv. I took the nearest seat and sat down.

About 10 minutes later I heard clicking heels coming towards me. When she was several feet from me I stood up. I could tell she was perusing me from head to toe.

"Ms Walton?"

"Yes. I. Am" she said while walking in a slow circle around me.

"I'm Edward. I was hoping to talk to you about a job. Do you have a little time today?" I asked as politely as possible.

"Honey _for you_ – I'll make the time."

I pulled out the chair next to where I had been sitting and gestured her towards it.

"My, my, such a gentleman too!" she purred.

She crossed her long legs slowly and rubbed her stiletto'd foot up and down against her calf in a seductive manner. She put both her elbows on the table and let her forearms stretch towards me leaning forward so that her ample cleavage was on full display.

Boy, Em wasn't kidding about her being a man eater.

"So... Edward, what type of work are you looking for – hmm? I do hope you say 'dancer' because I really want to see more of you.." she licked her lips

"Yes, actually. I'd also be happy to wait tables." I said as enthusiastically as I could without sounding ridiculous.

"Wonderful!" she said, clapping her hands.

I gave her my lopsided grin and to my surprise she actually rubbed her legs together, squirming a little in her seat.

"So gorgeous, do you have any experience?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, but I learn really fast. We just moved here. I need work to support my wife and myself." I figured it wouldn't hurt to get that information out as soon as possible to curb the inappropriate thoughts clearly percolating in her head.

"Wife? How old are you?" total surprise radiated in her voice.

"I'm 18. Is that a problem for you?"

"18 ! I'd have thought you were at least 20. 18? 18...and married - already! Of course if you were mine I might want to bind you to me also" she laughed.

I may have blushed at her brazen statement.

"No, I have no problem with your age, as long as you don't go yelling it all over the club – or to the cops" she joked.

"Well...Edward...get up there and take your clothes off" she said gesturing towards the main stage.

"James! Put on some music!" she yelled still not taking her eyes off of me.

I jogged up to the stage and sprung up onto it. No sense looking reluctant like I really was. No, reluctant was not going to impress her.

Suddenly the room filled with You Shook Me All Night Long by AC/DC. The very song Em had played. Did he know?

I shut my eyes for a moment. When I opened them Tanya had moved into the chair right up against the stage.

I started to move with the music.

Every now and then I incorporated some of Em's moves. I danced as seductively as I could and began taking off my shirt. Next came the pants.

Tanya's head was bopping on her neck to the music. I then danced around in my boxers and wife beater. I tried to make eye contact with Tanya often, smiling, pretending I was having fun. When the song was winding down I took off the beater continuing to run my hands all over myself. I got down on my hands and knees a few feet from her and crawled towards her. Just as the song was ending I reached out to her and brushed my knuckles over her cheek seductively.

When the music ended I bounced back up to my feet and gathered my clothes. I didn't get dressed in case she wanted me to do another number.

I was slightly winded but it was mostly due to my inner nerves. I just hope they didn't show.

I had been thinking of dancing for Bella the entire time. I was so lost in it I had caressed Tanya's cheek before I even realized I'd done it.

She seemed to eat it up so I guess it was ok.

TPOV

I was totally entranced by this man/boy sitting in front of me. He was stunningly beautiful in every way.

Edward's face was glorious. He had a strong jaw sporting that slightly stubbled look. He had a beautiful smile, with a boyish smirk that interchangeably graced his face. If that wasn't enough, it was all topped off by a head of sex hair that could almost make me cum just by looking at it. I smiled, wondering how that would look and feel between my legs?

When Edward had introduced himself and first made eye contact with me I'd Iet out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding. His eyes were a deep emerald green. Such unusual eyes. Bedroom eyes if I'd ever seen any.

Never had I been so spellbound by a man's eyes.

He was unbelieveably articulate for such a young man.

Never had I been spoken to with that degree of polite respect. You don't get much respect in this business. Someone had raised a true gentleman in him.

At first Edward moved a little nervously on the stage. But in no time at all he was working his way through the song and quickly became more confident.

If he starting making more eye contact the ladies would bestow the dollars on him like crazy! He could make me a fortune too if I put him on my posters.

As his clothes started to come off I became more and more giddy at this new talent on my stage.

His body was very athletic. I couldn't help licking my lips as he moved seductively to the music. He was long and lean with just the right amount of muscles.

I already had a couple of jacked up dancers and wasn't looking for more of that body type.

Edward appeared to be in peak physical shape.

When he crawled towards me I almost came. His eyes bore into mine and he slowly reached out towards me and stroked my cheek. _Holy hell_ I wonder what _else _those fingers could do?

When the music stopped and he was done, I motioned for him to jump back down from the stage and return to the table.

"You have a great look Edward" I said while lightly running my fingers across his wide shoulders and chest then down to his beautifully defined abs.

**Yes**, I thought to myself, he has a stellar build.

He is just what all the young girls, cougars, and older clientele will appreciate.

I had lots of attractive men working here but none with his _boy next door_ appeal.

Even the gays will love Edward if the bartender's spellbound face was any indication while Edward was dancing.

My fingers lingered on his abs but my eyes were looking at the deep V at his hips and the happy trail that led into his boxers. I couldn't help but wonder how much bigger his already ample bulge would get if I stroked it in my hand. Mmm, mmm, mmm!

Alas, that would have to wait. I didn't want to scare him off before he was even hired.

I couldn't wait to see him in a thong. Ugh! I had to shake my head to clear away all my thoughts of wanting him and continue my perusal before he put his clothes back on.

Edward's legs were long and muscular. He had just the right amount of hair sprinkled across his body, not enough that shaving would be necessary.

Man, just looking at him made me seriously wet.

I laughed internally, it was kind of like an investor looking over a new race horse. A stud.

As I slowly circled Edward, I couldn't help but lick my lips and wonder how long it was going to take me to lure him into fucking me.

After all, why wouldn't he want to?

I was a beautiful woman. I had gorgeous strawberry blonde hair that fell halfway down my back in natural spiral curls. I had a light tan and flawless complexion with blue eyes and full lips. I was tall, shapely, with pert round breasts (thanks to my plastic surgeon) and long legs both of which I showed off at every opportunity in revealing outfits.

Men have always flocked to me and hung on every word I graced them with. Hell, I could find 10 men to fuck me any time I wanted.

Be that as it may, I _loved_ a challenge.

I liked my men young. Young men had unlimited stamina but they rarely were a challenge for me.

Edward was an enigma. I had never seen anything like Edward before.

I couldn't believe how worked up I was just looking at him.

He is going to make me a fortune! Hopefully he could also make my pussy _very_ happy at the same time.

These kids were usually so desperate to keep a job that paid this well that it didnt take long to have them fucking me in _any way_ I chose. I had been known to demand it – in lots and lots of different ways.

"If I hire you..." I broke off hoping to make him sweat a little. No sense giving the man a big head right outta the gate.

"You will have to work Tuesdays to Saturday. We're closed Sundays and Mondays.

I'll start you off with one performance a night. I'll pay you...$100.00 cash at the end of the night. You'll be required to wait tables afterwards till we close.

Any tips you make are yours to keep. We don't split tips here. Splitting tips makes waiters lazy. You hustle – you earn, simple as that!"

"I'm going to start you off in one of the earlier sets – say 10 pm on the corner stage. A set is approximately 15-20 minutes long"

"If you can _consistently_ keep the ladies riled up I'll move you to the main stage and a later time slot. That will keep the girls here and drinking while waiting to see you. The later slots bring in a lot more tips."

"If you do as well as I think you can, with some training of course, I'll either give you a couple performances a night or move you to the large stage, and you won't have to wait tables any longer".

"You're gonna need some costumes. I'll leave you to work that out on your own".

"I want you here tonight to watch a show. Have you ever seen a strip show Edward?"

He shook his head. Why am I not surprised the little gentleman hasn't seen a show?

"Today's Tuesday so you start... Friday. I'm just going to throw you off into the deep end ok, see if you sink or swim. Three strikes and you're out. Make those ladies like you and you've got yourself a steady gig!"

"Some advice? Never stop trying to up the anty. Keep it fresh, keep switching things up. We have lots of regulars here and we wouldn't want them getting bored by the same routine again and again. It's ok to recycle just not to often – get it? The more you please the crowd, the more tips you'll get. The more you'll please me and the more I will pay you – got it?"

He nodded this time.

"Oh and Edward, we'll see how Friday and Saturday go but I want you in here on Monday afternoon at 2 pm. I gonna give you some tips and help hone whatever I see in you first two performances. I suggest you say 'yes , thank you Tanya' I don't offer special help often."

"Yes, I'll see you on Friday. I'll also come in on Monday. Thank you, Tanya. I appreciate your taking a chance on me. I'll do my best not to let you down." He said looking relieved at the chance I was giving him.

As I watched him leave through the front entrance I wished I didn't have to wait so long to see this handsome devil again.

I walked back into the dancers dressing room and spotted Demetri hanging his costumes up on his rack.

I walked up behind him, reached around and palmed his dick over his pants squeezing slightly.

"Hey Tanya.." he chuckled.

"I'm horny Demetri, do you wanna play with me?" I purred.

"I sure do baby" he turned lifting me onto his makeup table.

I fumbled with his belt till his pants dropped. Since I was commando under my skirt he just thrust right into my pussy with no preamble.

I was more than ready. Edward had seen to that just by coming into the club.

I didn't do soft and sweet. I wanted it hard and he knew it.

I sighed needing release as he relentlessly pounded into me grunting from his efforts.

I could hear stuff falling off the table and rolling across the floor from the power in his thrusts.

I leaned back bracing myself. I didn't really want to touch him. It was easier to just shut my eyes and picture Edward in my head pounding into me. Fuck! Just that thought had me clenching down on Demetri already...


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19**_

EPOV

I drove by McCarty's on my way back to the apartment. I needed to ask Em about costumes.

Luckily he still had his and said I could have them but they would need to be altered. He called Rose so I could swing by and pick them up.

He had a cowboy, policeman, fireman, geek, doctor and more. All made so that they were easily removed with tear away pants.

I took them all downtown to the seamstress Rose recommended.

They took my measurements and promised to have them ready by Friday, after I bribed the lady with a hefty upfront tip.

I walked up the street to a sex shop Rose had given me the address for.

As I entered the store my eyes bulged and my face turned crimson.

The walls were lined with vibrators and sex toys. Some of the stuff I saw, I couldn't even identify. Other things truly disturbed me.

I made my way to the clothing section and bought 5 thongs in various colours. I also bought 5 pr of these skimpy boy shorts that were practically see through. I felt like an idiot but during my research online, all the strippers we had watched dance wore them over their g-strings to prolong their strip.

On impulse, I added a couple of pairs of novelty boxers to my purchase.

I paid and left the store as quickly as possible. It was creepy and I didn't like the way the cashier was ogling me.

I shook my head and scoffed. I guess considering I just bought thong underwear, I'd better get over that fast.

I went home to give Bella the news, that I gotent the job on a 3 strike basis, and that I had to go back there tonight to watch the show.

I gave her as little info on Tanya as possible because she was everything Em described to me. The only thing he had left out was the hint of desperation about her that I just didn't get.

When she'd run her fingers and hands over me after the audition it had taken everything in me not to cringe away from her talon like fingers. I shuddered at even the afterthought.

Bella and I cuddled on the couch listening to music as I described everything that happened at the club. She laughed when I started making fun of my dancing finding my self-deprecation quite amusing.

"I'll bet you're glad now that I forced you into those hip hop dance classes aren't you?" she smirked.

I had to smile as I remembered what she was referring to.

_A couple years ago Bella got it into her head that we needed to dance like pro's for our prom. _

_We drove to Port Angeles every Friday night for almost a year for 2 hour classes. _

_I took to it right away. I actually found it kinda easy to manipulate my body into certain moves once I put my mind to it. _

_Bella was stiff and awkward for quite some time. _

_Eventually, she starting getting the basic moves. I had to give her credit for sticking with it, but she knew I loved to dance._

"Yes, I am baby. It'll really come in handy now!" I grinned pulling her up off the couch. I found J Lo's I'm Into You on my iPod and got Bella dancing with me. Might as well practise all I can.

We combed through my iPod trying to find a couple songs to use.

Bella watched but made few comments. We even googled stripping again and watched strippers doing their moves online. She did help me by telling me which moves she found sexy and which were to vulgar. I tried the ones we liked and she helped coach me.

I decided to start out with Kesha's _Take It Off_. We laughed at the significance. Being the club's newest dancer we both thought we needed a song that would grab attention and maybe draw more ladies up to my stage to see what was going on. Bella assured me that chicks really liked that song.

I planned on _really_ giving it my all during that song. I was going to try and show the audience that I wasn't just a stripper but also a really good dancer. We had seen several performances online and had seen guys that danced badly but took it all off with a flourish. I wanted my whole set to be good – especially the dancing.

My whole dance throughout the Kesha song would be a tease. Nothing significant would come off during this song. There would be lots of flashes of skin, to tease and rile my audience up.

Then we practised J Lo's I'm Into You again. It was sexy and slow and would help me catch my breath. I would play the crowd during this one, touching hands, cheeks, etc., I would be topless at the end of this song.

Then would come ACDC's Little Lover. Same deal but I would take my pants off by the end of this one.

ACDC's Money Talks was going to be my last number. Ironic, _let me see your money talk ladies!_ Time for them to really start paying up if they want my boy shorts off.

By the time I felt confident with the songs, it was time for me to leave for the club. I was kind of tired and still had 2 more days to practise and figure out my costume.

I felt badly, leaving Bella at home. Alone. Again. I almost wished I could take her with me so she wouldn't be alone but knew it wouldn't take her long to figure out the 'extra' activities going on at the club. If I was going to work there, she could not know about those kinds of things. Hell, it bothered me. I knew she'd never let me work there if she knew.

Red's was completely different at night. The place was filled with women even though it was only Tuesday.

It was fairly dark but there were mini lights strung everywhere. They were on the ceilings, and also ran the perimeter of the room. They were on every structural beam, the stage, and even the bar.

It didn't look half as dingy as it did with all the lights on.

There was music playing, but not loudly. The two side stages had dancers on them and ladies gathered around them laughing, hollering and drinking. Women would make their way to the front or the side of the stage and wave money till the dancer danced over and let them stick it in his g-string.

One lady was practically stuffing her hand in there with the money! The dancer gently took her wrist, pulled it out, kissed her hand and then let go of it. She squealed, then dug into her purse for more money to wave.

Sometimes the women would caress the dancer while giving him his tip. He smiled down at them like he loved their attention.

Others were crazier and would slap the dancer's butt if it came close enough to them. The dancer simply looked over his shoulder, pouted and shook his head at the offenders. He would dance, then gather his tips, dance some more and gather more tips.

As the ladies wandered around the club several stared openly at me.

One younger girl came up to me blurting out "Do you work here? Are you a dancer?"

I smiled and answered "Yes mam, I start this Friday night."

"Really?" she shrieked.

When I nodded, she ran back over to the large table of women she was with. She started yammering at supersonic speed while continually glancing over her shoulder at me. The other ladies were openly gawking as well all twittering and doing that squeally laugh that kind of sounded like 'squeeee' ?

"They are going to Eat. You. Up. Romeo" Tanya purred into my ear behind me.

I startled slightly. I hadn't heard her approach due to the noise in the club.

She had leaned down with her breasts pushing against my back and ran her hands over and down my shoulders to the waist band of my jeans and back up.

My body shivered involuntarily.

She laughed and sauntered off.

That woman seriously gave me the creeps.

Suddenly a strobe light effect filled the room. Then it went off and the main stage lights lit.

I guess the strobe was a cue that the main show was starting. The main show consisted of several dancers all doing a few dances each. Half way through there was a short intermission and the action continued on the side stages until the main show started again.

It wasn't hard to see who figure out who the crowd favourites were.

One was a guy in his early 20's with chin length wavy blonde hair. His name was Stephan. He was built similar to me but his body was tanned. I would have to remember to get some sun.

Another was a dark haired man with large muscles named Felix. He really got the audience involved. Touching their hands and he even licked the back of some of the hot girl's hands! He got really big tips when he touched and caressed the ladies during his act.

The third guy that seemed to be taking in the most money was Alex. He had a dark bronze tan. I didn't see a hair on his entire body other than his head. He had short blonde hair with a slight wave to it. He looked more like a business man than a stripper and he had entered wearing a suit and carrying a brief case.

When he was eventually wearing only his g-string, the girls started frantically pushing money into it. As they were trying to deposit their money he would take their wrists shoving their hands deep into his g-string, giving them get a good feel before letting go. No wonder the girls went nuts when he came on stage. Even the older ladies giving him a grope. He was hard by the time he left the stage and the women were really worked into a frenzy.

It was then that I noticed something I hadn't earlier.

There were little red square pads on the tables. I saw one lady grab a page from one and hold it up. Tanya walked over to talk with her. When Alex was done Tanya called to him and he came down off the stage. They conversed a moment, he nodded, smiling and took the customer by the arm and led her upstairs.

_Holy shit. He was gonna fuck her for money! _

I knew I shouldn't be surprised because Em had warned me. He had even done it. But I didn't feel prepared – at all.

AT this point, I began watching the crowd much more closely. There were other ladies holding up red squares of paper throughout the room.

As quickly as possible, Tanya made her way to each one and asked the dancer of their choice if they wanted to go upstairs with that lady. A lot of the guys did.

It was then that I also noticed that there were a few attractive men walking around dressed in various forms of attire. They were chatting up the women. Every now and then a lady would wave her red square and Tanya would approach her to approve the pairing and they would also go upstairs.

Those men were prostitutes. Not dancers, just prostitutes. Wow. Hearing about it and seeing it happening were two different things.

Is that why that girl wanted me to clarify if I was a dancer, I wondered?

Was she wondering about taking me upstairs?

_Shit! _

If she was, by the looks I had received, so were half the ladies at her table!

From what I could see both the dancers and the pros were taking women upstairs.

As the evening wore on I noticed an attractive woman ask Tanya for Stephan.

Tanya smiled a tight smile and walked over to Stephan.

She spoke and he shook his head.

She spoke again and he shook his head again.

She wanted him to fuck that woman and he didn't want to. Stephan smiled at the woman, tipped his cowboy hat in her direction and then left the room.

The lady Stephan turned down looked quite unhappy till one of the male pro's with a similar look to Stephan's sidled up to her and eventually got her upstairs.

I'd seen enough for one evening. My mind was reeling! I now had a much clearer idea of what went on here.

It was clear to me that I was going to have to divide my psyche.

When I left this building I would need to leave Stripper Edward here at the club, along with everything it entailed. When I left, I would be me again. Not the exotic dancer trying to make ends meet.

I couldn't shake the dread that was creeping up inside of me. Just how the fuck would I handle it the first time someone waved a red square for me?


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N I don't own these characters, S.M. does and I could kiss her toes for bringing life to them! This chapter is also unbeta'd.**_

_**Some really big stuff goes down in this chapter! Hang onto your bloomers...I can't wait for the reviews! Make sure to review!**_

_**Chapter 20**_

**Epov**

Wednesday and Thursday I spent practising.

Bella and I went shopping at a thrift store. She helped me choose 'biker wear'. Leather pants, leather jacket, black t-shirt with ACDC on it. I had a black wife beater at home, sunglasses and black doc boots to finish it off.

I knew I would be picking up my costumes on Friday but figured if something went wrong, I would be ready. They better be ready though or we'd be scrambling for Saturdays show.

On Thursday Rose came over and brought her sewing machine with her. She sat down at our little table and taught Bella how to use it. She even brought scrap material to practise on and extra thread. She showed her how to work the machine, thread it and make new bobbin thingys.

She also showed her how to make my work pants 'tear away' pants.

It was great hearing Bella and Rose chatting and laughing as they worked. I heard a sassy tone come back into Bella's voice that I hadn't heard in over a month. Bella sounded happy working with Rose over the hum of that sewing machine.

It warmed my heart.

A couple hours later Rose declared that Bella had the sewing machine under control and praised her for picking it up so quickly.

Rose decided to leave her sewing machine here for a few days and made to leave letting Bella get to work.

When Rose was about to leave I walked her to the door.

"Thank you Rose, I really appreciate what you are doing." I said sincerely.

"Ah, it's nothing. I trust you guys, I know you won't take off with my sewing machine." She laughed.

"No, not that," I chuckled. "Although I appreciate it. I mean't...I mean't for spending time with Bella. She never complains, but I know she has to be lonely for female company. She really needs a friend Rose. Thanks for coming over and spending time with her, with us. We both miss our friends and you and Em have really gone out of your way to be kind to us. I thank my lucky stars that I went into McCarty's that day!"

Rose leaned in and whispered, "She's a lovely girl Edward. I'll make sure to come by more often! Maybe take her out to lunch one day next week?"

"That sounds great Rose. Drive safe." I said as she turned and started to walk down the hallway.

I thought back to how Bella had lit up when Rose arrived. I knew she was missing her friends. I knew _I_ missed _mine._ Rose had a level head. She could be good at helping Bella navigate this new city, this new life.

Bella was progressing well in her online classes. I hoped that since I would be working evenings, I could also start my online classes soon.

When we finally returned to Forks I wanted us to both to at least have our GED's to show for our time away.

**Carlisle pov**

I couldn't believe how much time was passing and still no word from Edward.

I knew he said if he contacted us it meant trouble, but it was hard to accept.

Hopefully that means things are ok for them. I knew he must be running low in money by now. I would gladly send him whatever they needed if I only knew where to send it.

I think the hardest day was the day Esme learned that Edward was not with Jasper at the concert.

_Jasper had called me when he returned from the concert in Seattle to thank me. _

_I told him it was he that had done me the favour. _

_I also asked him to tell the Chief that Edward bailed on the concert in Seattle if and when the Chief asked him about Edward. _

_Jasper agreed with no questions asked. _

_I told him that if he ever needed help some day, I owed him a huge favour. _

_I then called the Chief like I told him I would._

_I explained that Jasper had returned and that Edward had not. I told him that for some unknown reason Edward had bailed on the concert and they'd separated ways at that point._

_I told him that I'd had no contact with Edward since he had left. _

_The Chief said he was coming over and he had shown up shortly thereafter at around 8 pm that night. _

_Before he arrived I sat Esme down and told her that Edward had left Jasper in Seattle of his own free will and disappeared. _

_Initially she was in shock that Edward had been incognito for the past 3 days without our knowing._

_Then I had to add the fact that Bella was also missing into the story. Esme totally freaked out worried about why in the world they would take off._

_I tried my best to assure her that Edward wouldn't just take off unless something very important happened. _

_This was the hardest part. _

_Esme was heart sick. Worried Sick and so was I. I did my best to comfort her. _

_I told her that Edward always had money on him and still had one of my credit cards. This only appeased her slightly. _

_I kept reminding her how smart Edward was and how responsible._

_When the Chief arrived a short time later, a teary Esme invited him in and offered him something to drink which he declined. _

_He asked us question after question. _

_Esme had no answers and there was no way I was telling him what little I knew. _

_I kept running my hands through my hair like I was distraught. I kept comforting Esme while appearing to comply with the incessant questioning._

_Finally I had totally had my fill of his interrogation. _

_Esme had her face buried in her hands sobbing loudly at the Chief's insinuations that Edward was to blame for Bella's disappearance. Then he started with his accusations that a few days earlier Edward had harmed Bella._

_I had had enough and Esme certainly couldn't take any more of this line of questioning. I snapped._

"_Jesus PHIL! We're missing a kid here to! How do we know that Bella didn't talk Edward into running off eh? It's just as possible as him talking her into it! If you hadn't hurt him, maybe he wouldn't have left! Ever think of that?" I yelled at the man sitting across from me._

_Esme's head shot up. Her eyes narrowed and suddenly she looked like a mother lion poised to protect her cub._

"_What! WHAT! It was YOU that hurt my son like that? How dare you! HOW DARE YOU! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE RIGHT NOW! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" she screeched in anger._

_Phil Dwyer's body jerked back in response to her shrieks. He looked totally stunned. Everyone in town knew Esme as the meekest, mildest mannered woman they knew. Right now, she looked more like an avenging angel!_

_Phil headed for the front door mumbling that he was going to get to the bottom of this mystery no matter what it took and that we had better be forthcoming if any new information came to light or if either Edward or Bella contacted us._

_Before I could say anything Esme charged at Chief Dwyer with a frightful "RRRrrrrrrr..." coming from her throat. _

_I caught her around the waist before she reached him. _

_Phil exited quickly shutting the door behind him. Seconds later I heard the crunch of tires on gravel as he left our property._

_It had been a really bad few hours for Esme. _

_I decided I had to sit her down and tell her the truth. _

_I started at the very beginning, telling her about Edward's note, and when he really left and why. Her eyes were wide and full of hurt for what our son was going through. _

_I then told her all of the steps I had taken to ensure they got a clean get a way._

_I even told her how I had penned letters to the Universities/Colleges they had scholarships to. I asked for a deferment of their start date to the second semester sighting a family health problem. _

_I even wrote them doctors notes as a recommendation for the deferrals. I had signed each of their names to the letters from looking at past cards the kids had written me. Then I forged the parental signature on Bella's and signed as Edwards parent. _

_I also changed Bella's return address to ours so I would know if the deferrals were accepted. Thank goodness I knew which colleges had accepted them so far._

_I doubted Phil would even think of doing this for Bella. I just couldn't let this ruin their futures any more than it was ruining their present._

_I explained, to Esme, that if Phil Dwyer knew what I told her, he could possibly charge Edward with Custodial Interference at the very least, which could send him to jail._

_When I was done telling her all I knew, I sat back. I had been leaning into her with my elbows on my knees with my hands outstretched and holding hers. _

_I tried to explain why I had kept it to myself. I tried to explain that I needed the exact reaction she gave tonight for our story to be believable. If I had told her the first night so she knew what Phil did to Edward she would have attacked him even sooner._

_Lastly, I begged for her forgiveness. _

_She cocked her hand back as if to slap me, but then her hand dropped. She crumbled into my arms sobbing again._

"_Promise me you won't keep anything new from me? Promise me!" She sobbed._

"_I promise, I promise, I promise. You will know anything I learn as soon as I do."_

_She continued to sob against my chest as I held her. _

_I have already lost a son, thank God I wasn't going to also lose my wife tonight..._


	21. Chapter 21

_**A/N I do not own any of these characters, S.M. does, and thank goodness she created them for us! Once again, no beta for this chapter.**_

_**I challenge my readers to each rec my story to at least one person this week! Pretty please! Keep your reviews coming!**_

_**Chapter 21**_

**EPOV**

It was Friday.

Yep.

Friday.

From the moment I woke up this morning I was antsy and had that butterfly sensation under my sternum.

Bella was tense too.

The dance routine practises and costume making had been sort of a fun thing we had been doing together, but now the fun was over.

I was really going to have to beat down my nerves and strip for a club full of hundreds of women.

Alone, without Bella by my side.

Nothing about the stripping had seemed real until today.

_Could I do it? Could I take off all my clothes for all of those women? Could I deal with the women inevitably touching me? Could I handle declining those little red pieces of paper as Stefan had, without angering Tanya like he had? Would I freeze when the spotlight hit me? _

Hundreds of these questions kept running through my head on a loop.

I kept telling myself – that I could. I had succeeded in everything I had put my mind to - up until this very moment. I just needed to keep my focus and I could make this work.

I could be a stripper.

Although I wished with my whole soul that I could have found any other type of job to support us, I hadn't.

Being I was only 18, I shouldn't have this job either.

If I could just manage to hold myself together and please the audience, I could finally support us on my own.

Bella had wanted to get a job. She could have been a waitress or worked in a store at the mall, but I had refused to let her try. They would have needed her Social Security Number and that could lead to Dwyer finding us. I would not risk that under any circumstances.

"You need to be going in a couple hours Edward."

Bella's words broke through my brains inner ramblings.

"Yeah..."

I stood up and walked to her. Her arms wound around my waist and she buried her face in my chest and her words streamed out.

"Are you really sure you want to do this? It's just feeling so real now, Edward. Are you sure? Please...please...please don't do this for me! I would never ask this of you Edward! Never!"

"Shhhhh...Bella. I'm not doing this _just_ for you. I'm doing it for _us_. This will give us all the money we need to live on for now. It's not forever. It's not like I've chosen this as my career. As soon as you're 18 I'm out of there! Providing I last that long" I mumbled.

"I just...I just feel like you are sacrificing so much..." she sobbed. "I know it's selfish, but you're mine. I don't want anyone else looking at you! Seeing you should be only for me..." She said with her face against my chest.

"Baby, they won't be seeing me...it's like acting, sort of. They will only see the character I portray. That's not me. No one there will ever get to know _me_. I'll go in, do my set, wait tables till closing, then get back to you as fast as I can. I have no plans on being friendly with those people off the stage." I said as she tightened her grip on me sniffling.

I hooked my finger under her chin to make her look up at me.

"I love you. Every dance I'll pretend I'm right here in our living room dancing just for you. Okay?" I soothed as I lowered my lips to hers. Her arms released my waist and flew around my neck as she returned my kisses with unbridled passion.

I picked her up by her bottom and she wrapped her legs around me. I swiftly carried her to our bedroom and slowly proceeded to tenderly show her just how much I would miss her this evening while I was gone.

A couple hours before show time, Bella made me supper.

I was afraid to eat to much in fear of feeling sick when I got on stage.

Bella kept trying to get me to eat more stating it would be past 2 a.m., when I returned home.

At least it was pasta in a light alfredo sauce and nothing to heavy. I already felt like I had a lump of lead in my stomach.

I made sure to get to the club about an hour before I was scheduled to dance. Tanya told me to seek out Stephan to help me with makeup.

I didn't even know I needed to wear makeup, but she had insisted while laughing at me like I was a moron.

I entered through the back door as instructed and was let in by a very large bald headed bouncer with multiple tattoos on both his arms and his head. He pointed to the dressing rooms dismissing me completely and returned to his post.

Luckily Stephan was there waiting for me.

He introduced me to a few other guys that were currently waiting their turn on stage then showed me to what would become my makeup station. It was right next to his.

He showed me which rack would be mine for my costumes.

Tonight, I had the geek costume with me. Bella liked it saying when I took it off, it reminded her of a caterpillar turning into a butterfly.

_Chicks?_

Stephan showed me how to use the various makeup items on his vanity and guided me with the new products already assembled on mine.

_I guess Tanya supplies it for us? _

I learned how to put a matte finish on my face so I didn't look to sweaty during my dancing.

He also instructed me on how to apply eyeliner. _Shit_. I couldn't believe I was wearing eyeliner...

He instructed me on how to smudge it just right so it emphasized our eyes onstage.

We also wore a very slight lip stain so our lips didn't appear washed out.

Then he handed me the bottle of baby oil. I just stared at it, not sure what it was for.

Stephan laughed at me shaking his head.

"You really are a newbie" he chortled.

"Strip, and put that oil on from your chest to your toes man. It makes the bod look better on stage. Plus if a chick grabs onto you, it's harder for her to get a good grip!" He laughed.

"Grab onto me?" I questioned.

"Yeah, man. The chicks that come in here can get really wild. The bouncers won't intervene unless absolutely necessary or it's ruining your act. Always be prepared to ad lib around their wacky behaviour." He advised.

"It's ok to set boundaries and enforce them ourselves as long as we do it with a smile and act like we still love them."

He didn't sound like he loved any of them.

Once I was all oiled up I faced the mirror and he patted certain spots on me where I had applied to much with a hand towel.

I had about 20 minutes before my set was going to start so I got dressed.

Thong, boy shorts, boxers, dark grey dress pants, white wife beater, white button down dress shirt tucked in messily, nerdy plaid tie and thick horn rimmed black glasses with coke bottle type lenses. I also had a matching plaid poor boy style hat that completed my geeky look and hid what Bella called my sex hair.

Stephan nodded at my look and took me to the DJ to give him my music. There I found out I would be on the side stage towards the very back of the club.

The next 10 minutes was pure torture as I waited to perform.

Just as I was trying some deep breathing exercises that Em said might help my nerves, the curtain moved and the dancer that just finished came backstage.

"Shit!" he exclaimed looking at my terrified face, then burst out laughing.

"Relax dude! They're a pretty mello crowd tonight. It's so early they aren't even that drunk yet!" he slapped me on the back and retreated further towards the dressing room.

Stephan pushed me right up to the curtain.

"Ready man?" he inquired.

Before I could answer I heard the DJ on the PA system.

"Ladies, we have a special treat for you tonight at Red's! A brand new dancer has joined our crew! If you want to ever see him again, I trust you will be very generous to our own – Rom-e-o!"

_Romeo? Guess we don't use our real names, or maybe it's just me cause I'm only 18._

The women started to hoot and holler as Kesha's Take it Off blared from the speakers. I waited a whole second then stumbled through the curtain.


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/N I don't own any of the characters, S.M. owns 'em all! This chapter is also un beta'd. Also, I really know nothing about strippers, lol, so just go with me here – okay?**_

_**Chapter 22**_

**EPOV**

"_Ladies, we have a special treat for you tonight at Red's! A brand new dancer has joined our crew! If you want to ever see him again, I trust you will be very generous to our own - Romeo!" _

_Romeo? Guess we don't use our real names, or maybe it's just me cause I'm only 18._

_The women started to hoot and holler when Kesha's Take it Off blared from the speakers. I waited a whole second then stumbled through the curtain._

I stumbled through the curtain purposely trying to look like my geeky self was lost. I put my hand up to my brow as if trying to peer into the crowd for clues to which direction to go.

_There's a place downtown where the freaks all come around  
>It's a hole in the wall, it's a dirty free for all<em>

_When the dark of the night_  
><em>Comes around that's the time<em>  
><em>That the animal comes alive<em>  
><em>Looking for something wild<em>

Yes, my character was looking for something wild.

I started to walk down the small runway that protruded from the roundish platform.

My hips started to sway like I just couldn't help myself.

Little by little I added more and more to my dancing.

Like the crowds mob mentality was taking me over with them.

_N-now we lookin' like pimps in my gold Trans-Am  
>Got a water bottle full of whiskey in my handbag<br>Got my drunk text on, I'll regret it in the mornin'  
>But tonight, I don't give a, I don't give a, I don't give a<em>

_There's a place downtown where the freaks all come around_  
><em>It's a hole in the wall, it's a dirty free for all<em>  
><em>And they turn me on, when they take it off<em>  
><em>When they take it off, everybody take it off<em>

At this point I was at the end of the stage.

The women were singing to Take It Off along with the music.

I pointed at my tie as if asking if they wanted it off.

They screamed a unanimous 'yes!' so I began loosening it.

Lots of the women began to stand up and dance right along with the song.

I figured that was a good thing.

I began incorporating moves that were no longer geeky but slick and much more sexy.

I removed my tie completely and flung it backwards towards the curtain I came through.

I was pre warned that if they could, the women would take and keep my costume if I was careless.

_There's a place I know if you're looking for a show  
>Where they go hardcore and there's glitter on the floor<br>And they turn me on, when they take it off  
>When they take it off, everybody take it off<br>_

This wasn't going to badly I thought.

I found myself actually grinning as I danced to the different edges of the stage and making eye contact with the women standing there. Some of them waved bills at me. I went over and pumped my hips at them along to the music and they stuck the bills in my pants pocket.

So far, so good.

No one tried to put their hands in to deeply. I smiled my crooked smile at them for their gifts. Bella always said it melted every pair of panties worn by girls who saw it.

The women I smiled at squealed and hopped up and down with their friends.

_Lose your mind, lose it now  
>Lose your clothes in the crowd<br>We're delirious, tear it down  
>'Til the sun comes back around<em>

_Now we're getting so smashed, knocking over trash cans  
>E'erbody breaking bottles it's a filthy hot mess<br>Gonna get faded, I'm not the designated driver  
>So I don't give a, I don't give a, I don't give a<em>

_There's a place downtown where the freaks all come around_  
><em>It's a hole in the wall, it's a dirty free for all<em>  
><em>And they turn me on, when they take it off<em>  
><em>When they take it off, everybody take it off<em>

I slowly peeled off my white shirt and swung it around over my head a few times before casting it back towards the curtain.

_There's a place I know if you're looking for a show  
>Where they go hardcore and there's glitter on the floor<br>And they turn me on, when they take it off  
>When they take it off, everybody take it off<em>

_Oh, oh, oh_  
><em>Everybody take it off<em>  
><em>Oh, oh, oh<em>  
><em>Everybody take it off<em>

_Right now, take it off_  
><em>Right now, take it off<em>  
><em>Right now, take it off<em>  
><em>Oh<em>

_Right now, take it off_  
><em>Right now, take it off<em>  
><em>Right now, take it off<em>  
><em>Everybody take it off<em>

I continued to dance using all kinds of my moves. Some Bella called my Step Up 3 moves.

This actually wasn't so bad. I was doing it. It appears that I have beaten down my nerves.

More women waved money.

I danced over and slowly gripped their elbows slowly sliding my hand down their arms to their hands and gently sliding the money out of their hand and into mine.

I would wink at them or smile just for them. Sometimes I would pucker my lips into a mock kiss at them, but I only did this with the older ladies – the much older ladies so they wouldn't feel left out. Plus I realized pretty quickly that it was them waving the larger bills at me.

Next I took off my hat and threw if behind me.

Several of the ladies audibly gasped when my mess of 'sex hair' sprung forth.

Seems Bella was right again, the ladies like my messy hair that stood up in every direction and refused to be tamed.

The gasp I got in unison seemed to be drawing other ladies over from their tables near the main stage.

_There's a place downtown where the freaks all come around  
>It's a hole in the wall, it's a dirty free for all<br>And they turn me on, when they take it off  
>When they take it off, everybody take it off<em>

_There's a place I know if you're looking for a show_  
><em>Where they go hardcore and there's glitter on the floor<em>  
><em>And they turn me on, when they take it off<em>  
><em>When they take it off, everybody take it off<em>

All the women were standing and dancing now.

I couldn't see a single one just sitting at their table.

I continued to dance working the stage so that I could engage all the women and not just a few.

I gave them all a good view from every angle.

Just as that song ended, I threw off my glasses.

There was a brief second or two of complete quiet from the audience. Were they really that surprised that I wasn't cross eyed?

A couple ladies flopped into the nearest chair as if stunned.

J Lo's I'm Into You started immediately after the previous one with no dead air.

I kept dancing, now beginning to run my hands all over my body.

I made eye contact with every woman I could see in my field of vision.

I licked my lips, the dancing making me thirsty. As a waiter gave a lady her drink she saw this and raised her glass up to me.

I wasn't sure what the rules on this were, but I accepted it. I decided to ham it up and licked the frosted glass from the bottom all the way to the top before licking my way all around the rim of it and downed the drink– all while never missing a beat in my dance.

_When I look into your eyes it's over  
>You got me hooked with your love controller<br>I'm tripping and I can not get over  
>I'm feeling lucky like a four leaf clover<br>Cos i'm into you  
>I'm into you<br>Yeahhh  
>I'm into you<br>Yeahhh_

I loosened my belt and undid the button on my pants. They gaped a bit but didn't fall down.

The ladies roared at this and were all on their feet again dancing and waving money which I did my utmost to get all of.

I felt a little weird taking their money, but figured I had given money to lots of street performers in the past when Port Angeles had it's Busker festivals. The only difference was that this time I was the entertainment.

_When I look into your eyes it's over  
>You got me hooked with your love controller<br>I'm tripping and I can not get over  
>I'm feeling lucky like a four leaf clover<br>Cos i'm into you  
>I'm into you<br>Yeahhh_

I was upstage a ways and got down and crawled towards a lady waving a fifty dollar bill. I crawled right up to her, slid my hand down her arm and smoothly took the money out of her hand.

I then decided to turn away from her and then looked back at her smiling. I extended one of my legs to her. She looked confused momentarily. I looked at her, then my leg then back to her.

Suddenly her eyes lit with recognition and she grasped the end of my pant leg and pulled as I crawled away from her. Slowly my pants came off with her assistance.

She clutched them to her chest and hopped up and down. I got up dancing back over to her and extended my hand for them.

She clutched them tighter to her chest.

I looked at her with an exaggerated pout on my face.

She reluctantly placed them in my outstretched hand.

Before she could draw back her hand I grabbed it with my free hand and kissed the back of her hand like a gentleman does to a lady in thanks.

As I let go, she clutched her hand to her chest squealing and looking extremely happy.

I tossed my pants upstage.

_I'm not burning and I'm feeling you boy  
>Get it on if you feeling my world now<br>I love the way that you moving  
>And I'm listening to how you grooving<br>So if you need me, just call on the cruise  
>We can be whatever that you want in the news<br>Boy, cause I'm on it and you on it  
>So we just tell me now<em>

I had my crowd eating out of the palm of my hand.

I had over ¾ of the clientele in my half of the club now. About a quarter of the women were still at the far stage near the front entrance but half of those were craning their necks to see what all the rucous was over here.

I couldn't stop the shit eating grin that was spreading across my face.

Sink or swim, Tanya had said. Well Tanya, I was swimming and I wasn't even tired yet!

I continued to dance in my wife beater and boxers running my hands seductively over my body as the song ended and ACDC's Little Lover began.

_I saw ya in the front row  
>Moving to the beat<br>Just movin' and groovin'  
>Killed me when I saw<br>The wet patch on your seat  
>Was it Coca-Cola?<em>

_Ooh baby I hope you liked the show_  
><em>When the band said goodnight<em>  
><em>I had to say hello<em>

_Little lover, I can't get you off my mind, no_  
><em>Little lover, Ooh I try so hard to find<em>  
><em>Someone like you<em>

More women started to gravitate towards my platform.

I made my movements slower for this song and really amped up the sexuality.

I started at my chest running my hands slowly over my pecs and abs and back up.

I kept pushing up my wife beater giving the ladies peeks.

I slowly began to peel it all the way off and the women really began to whoop and yell for me.

More and more bills were thrust my way and jammed into my boxers. A few hands strayed in a little further than they should have but I was quick and was able to dance back a little to avoid any serious groping.

Someone did caress my butt several times when inserting their money in my waist band. Now and then I felt hands on my legs but so far they were being pretty tame to what I had seen occur the day Tanya made me watch the show.

_Ooh baby you sure look sweet  
>Cruisin'<br>A leg either side  
>Of my motorcycle seat<br>just oozin'  
>Could have been a nightmare<br>Could have been a dream  
>But on the way home, baby<br>I thought I heard you scream_

_Little lover, I can't get cha off my mind no  
>Little Lover, oh I've tried so hard to find<br>Someone to give me things I can give ya, ah!_

_Little lover, I can't get you off my mind, no no no_  
><em>Little Lover, spend my life trying to find<em>

I started lowering the waist band of my boxers.

My black Ghostbuster boxers bought for tonight. They had the ghost with the red circle around him and a line through the ghost and said in white "who you gonna call".

I guess I hadn't anticipated their appeal because the women went wild and all started chanting 'Romeo, Romeo, Romeo!'

I was pleased that they got the joke.

I kept partly taking them off while seductively dancing close to the women around the edge of the platform.

It was about waist high on them.

Some ladies leaned onto the stage on their backs with their money sticking out of their mouths.

I got down on my knees and crawled toward them.

When my face was over theirs I put my hands down and did a couple push ups over them face to face then took the money with my teeth from their mouths.

Within a few seconds every inch of the platform was taken by ladies doing the very same thing. I must have done a couple hundred pushups making my way along that stage and gathering up the money they were offering.

The music continued to play.

_You had my picture on your bedroom wall  
>next to Gary Glitter, yeah<br>I was standing on the stage playing rock 'n' roll  
>I was a guitar picker<br>Never had a record  
>Never had a hit<br>Ooh baby, you didn't mind a bit_

_Little lover, I can't get you off my mind_  
><em>Little Lover, I've tried so hard to find<em>  
><em>Someone like you, you, you<em>

I stopped before a girl waving a $20 bill. I took her hands in mine and hooked her fingers into my boxers waistband. I pushed her hands down till she understood I wanted her to lower them for me as my hips rotated and grinded towards her.

_Baby I know you're a...  
>Little lovaaah, oooh<em>

I made sure to trap them by not raising my foot as they hit the floor knowing they would be gone in a second.

As the song ended, I kicked them up into my own hand and flung them towards the back of the stage.

The ladies were yelling and rocking to the new upbeat tune playing. Some were slack jawed staring at the Hello Kitty boy shorts I had had on under my discarded boxers.

A couple looked like they were actually drooling!

The boy shorts were sent to me from Rosalie and Em as a sort of good luck gift. I had thought it was really weird at the time. I mean, Ghost Busters – yeah, Who you gonna call? I get it. It had them all screaming Romeo.

But Hello Kitty? I had to hand it to them though, the girls really seemed to love em_! Wait...Hello Kitty? Ah...I get it now..._

My final song began to play. Another ACDC hit - Money Talks.

The slow sensual dance had ended and I really wanted to go out with a rockin' song. That ' tell tale' ACDC sound blaring from the speakers. I went back to my hip hop type moves. I wanted the women to hear the song and pay up. Money talks!

_Tailored suits, chauffered cars  
>Fine hotels and big cigars<br>Up for grabs, up for a price  
>Where the red hot girls keep on dancing through the night<br>The claim is on you  
>The sights are on me<br>So what do you do  
>That's guaranteed<br>Hey little girl, you want it all  
>The furs, the diamonds, the painting on the wall<em>

_Come on, come on, love me for the money_  
><em>Come on, come on, listen to the money talk<em>  
><em>Come on, come on, love me for the money<em>  
><em>Come on, come on, listen to the money talk<em>

I glanced over to the other stage and noticed only a few dozen ladies still at the far stage.

Every now and then their necks kept twisting towards me.

You could tell from their torn expressions that they wanted to come to see what all the screaming was about but didn't want to lose their seats which were close to the main stage. The dancer on the other smaller stage did not look happy. At all.

Oh well, not my problem I thought as I continued to dance around in front of the frenzy of women before me.

_A French maid, foreign chef  
>A big house with king size bed<br>You've had enough, you ship them out  
>The dollar's up-down, you'd better buy the pound<br>The claim is on you  
>The sights are on me<br>So what do you do  
>That's guaranteed<em>

_Hey little girl, you broke the laws_  
><em>You hustle, you deal, you steal from us all<em>

I started playing with the Hello Kitty waist band.

Turning from the crowd and pulling it down exposing the multi coloured thong underwear underneath, then pulling it back up.

I kept turning so each of the 3 sides of the stage could see what I was doing.

It was a strange feeling letting these women see my butt cheeks like that while dancing for them.

They went completely nuts now.

I kept lowering the waist band and ladies were sticking the money into the elastic of the thong.

I felt fingers graze my dick now and then. I wasn't sure if it was deliberate or just a consequence of so many hands trying to insert money and shove the others over enough so they could do it.

Thankfully I didn't find it arousing in the least but kinda creepy.

I finally laid down on my back on the stage and began to sensually worm my way out of the boy shorts .

When they were off I flung them carefully towards the curtain. I turned over to my stomach and did some push ups and hip thrusts to the floor which really made the girls scream.

_Come on, come on, love me for the money  
>Come on, come on. listen to the money talk<br>Come on, come on, love me for the money  
>Come, come on, listen to the money talk<br>Money talks, yeah, yeah_

_Money talks, B.S. walks  
>Money talks, come on, come on <em>

I practically skipped around the stage area in my thong gathering the money being handed to me and that which had fallen out onto the stage. Hands were gripping my calves whenever I got close to the edge but no one was to aggressive, thankfully.

_Come on, come on, love me for the money  
>Come on, come on, listen to the money talk<br>Come on, come on, love me for the money  
>Come on, come on, listen to the money talk<em>

_Money talks, money talk, talk, talk_  
><em>Hear it talk<em>

_Yeah, yeah, yeah money talks_

As the song ended, I lingered for a moment taking the remnants of money out of eager fingers and swept my hand across the sea of raised hands much like rock stars do in passing lines of their fans who all want to touch them.

The ladies were all chanting 'Romeo, Romeo...' over and over.

When I bent to get my clothes the ladies got quite the view of my butt and freaked out. I had to shake my head at their enthusiasm.

I turned to leave the stage through the curtain but kept my eyes on the crowd, smiled at them, blew a kiss and disappeared through the curtain with my clothing in my arms.

I returned to the dressing room.

I hung up my clothes on my rack and sat down at the vanity and smoothed out some of the crumpled bills I had been given.

I counted them all and found I had $472.00! I could hardly believe it! I towelled myself off and pulled on my tight black jeans and stuffed the money into my wallet. I would get another hundred from Tanya at the end of the night too!

I quickly put on my socks and shoes and the black leather vest Tanya left for me to wear instead of a shirt while waiting tables.

I dabbed on some cologne from my bag and re applied my deodorant.

I was ecstatic it had gone so well.

The set went quickly and I barely had time to think about being embarrassed.

I did my best to stay focussed and not lose the concentration it took to keep up my facade.

I think the customers were totally fooled into thinking it was not my first strip.

Now I just had to get through the rest of the night...and avoid any red slips!

**A/N Don't forget to review for me please!**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapter 23**_

**TPOV**

My office was right above the bar with a large window so I could always see what was going on in the club below. I knew Edward would be starting soon and I wanted to see what he could do.

Would he sink, or swim?

I heard James announce him and the music start. I smirked at his selection, seems the guy has a sense of humour.

When he came out onto the stage I could hardly believe it was the same guy. With his hair, eyes and body covered there was no way for those women to know how beautiful he was.

By the time his shirt was off, women were waving their money at him. They could now see his muscled arms and the imprint of his great chest under the wife beater.

When he threw off the hat the crowd seemed truly astonished. His hair certainly set him apart from the others with the unusual style. I was dying to see what they did when the glasses came off.

He appeared to be taking it all in stride. He seemed comfortable enough. Why shouldn't he feel comfortable with his looks? He was handsome to the extreme but still maintained that boy next door appeal.

When he took off his glasses a few ladies actually slumped into their chairs gawking at him!

Then the little imp had the nerve to lick that ladies glass and I slumped into my office chair.

Holy shit that kid is hot!

I realized that my hand was on my neck and I had been holding my breath again.

What I wouldn't give for him to lick me.

Maybe it's time to let him know I'm interested. It was a foreign concept to me, coming on to a man. They usually came onto me. All I usually had to do was choose which man I wanted.

I couldn't believe he let that old bitch pull his pants off for him. How I longed to pull his pants off for myself.

Ever since I met him, I had been so horny. I had to keep banging the help just to be able to function.

Demetri and Alex didn't seem to mind and were always game to play. I knew Demetri was really into me but Alex was like me and just wanted to fuck.

I gasped at his choice of boxers and couldn't help but giggle.

WTF? I never giggle.

Ghost busters for fucks sake!

I rubbed my legs together trying to get some friction when Edward leaned down and did push ups over one lady.

I closed my eyes and imagined him doing that over me while impaling me with his cock. My hand travelled up under my skirt at just the thought.

I kept stroking myself while watching the spectacle of Edward dancing.

When he hooked that girl's hands in his boxers to remove them, I tensed and came when I saw the Hello Kitty boy shorts.

Jesus! What is this guy doing to me? I am Tanya fucking Walton! I don't need to masturbate in my office watching my strippers. Only watching Edward I couldn't keep my hands off of myself.

When I finally saw Edward in his thong I sucked in a quick breath of air.

Holy hell!

He had quite the package.

I wanted to make it hard and use it all night.

I broke my eyes away to survey the crowd. That little newbie had almost every woman in the club on his side.

When Danny finished his set on the far stage he actually kicked his clothes through the curtain before him. He was pissed and his tips were going to be low tonight.

Edward on the other hand was raking in the dough.

I think I am going to have to re-work the schedule and get him on the main stage and soon.

He worked that crowd like a fucking rock star!

I made my way downstairs and as soon as the ladies spotted me I saw at least 50 hands in the air waving red slips. Three quarters of them were for Edward. _No kidding_.

In a fit of inner rage, I told them all that Edward wasn't working upstairs tonight.

They were visibly upset at this.

"Pick another fella ladies" I smirked.

I would have him first and I would have him tonight.

**EPOV**

I made my way to the bar.

James gave me a pad and a pencil (which I stuck behind my ear) and told me which section I would be serving.

Thankfully, I had already studied the pricing when I visited before. Beer was one price, shots another and fancier drinks a little more. But the pricing was standard just three prices to remember. Pop cost the same as a beer so there was no break for DD's here.

Drinks were where the club made it's money aside from the prostitution.

I waited tables for the remainder of the night. I must have been hit on a hundred times. I had lots of scraps of phone numbers thrust my way. I took them all and smiled. If I didn't take them my tips would drop dramatically and I knew it.

I took this part of the job seriously.

I learned to quickly to give the big tipping tables extra crooked smiles and winks. My butt was grabbed several times during the evening but I ignored it for the most part.

Lots of hands touched my biceps and the odd hand stroked my chest. I just smiled, this was Romeo after all not Edward. Romeo wanted their tips but not their affection. Edward just wanted to get home to Bella.

I tried to blend into the darkness and do my job when the main stage was show casing various dancers.

Some dancers let the women take their antics a little to far in my opinion but others were more like me trying to keep the crowd fairly tame.

When Alex came on one lady leapt onto the stage during his set and threw her arms around him.

He simply pretended to spank her! Then he laid her down on the stage and hovered over her for a while then actually began humping her!

The crowd went nuts for that.

Not surprisingly his tips increased after that.

Other talent got the ladies involved in their acts as well. I decided to give that some thought for the future.

When the night ended. I had another $78 in tips.

James told me that Tanya wanted to see me before I left, so I gathered my things and headed to her upstairs office.

I could see lots of open doors but 1/3 of them were closed with lots of grunts and groaning and laughter coming from behind them.

I even heard the sounds of hissing and what sounded like someone being hit with a belt. I found that highly disturbing until I heard a woman groan, "yes, yes, harder Alex, harder!" and realized that she wanted it that way. I shivered at that thought and tried to clear it from my brain.

I knocked on Tanya's office door softly. I heard a muffled "Come in" and entered.

What I saw shocked me.

Tanya was standing there in just a light blue lace bra and panties. She had a very short light blue satin robe over her arm and a drink in her other hand. I immediately spun on my heel and faced away from her.

"I'm so sorry" I sputtered, "I thought you said to come in!"

She laughed. "Oh, Edward you are just to cute. I did say come in. " she purred.

"It's ok, turn around" she added.

I slowly glanced over my shoulder.

She was putting on the robe.

I turned to face her.

She seemed to purposely leave the robe tied very loosely and it gaped showing off her cleavage. She sat back in her chair extending her long legs up onto her desk. Her heels were the same colour as her underwear. Tanya had a nice body but something about her just made it seem used and cheap. She was nothing like my Bella who only I had ever experienced.

"So your first night was a complete success! I couldn't believe it when James called me down and I saw practically the whole club at your stage! The ghost busters and Hello Kitty were a clever touch Edward."

She continued to tell me how happy she was with my performance for a few minutes.

She tossed an envelope towards me that contained my pay in cash for the night like we had discussed. She couldn't give me a paycheque because I was underage.

"I only have one problem with you now Edward.."

"Problem? What problem?" I asked. I was sure I hadn't done anything wrong.

"Why yes, what in the world do I do with these?" she said while sweeping her hand across her desk top.

I looked down and saw that it was littered with little red scraps of paper. The name Romeo written on every one of them. There must have been 25 or 30 of them.

My mouth must have been hanging open. Tanya laughed again.

"Oh come now...you can't really be all that surprised! Do you realize how much money we can make together? If you even did 2 or 3 of these a night you could take home an extra thousand a night easy!" she exclaimed rounding her desk and perched herself right on my lap before I knew what was happening.

I stiffened as she continued "I didn't call you up for the red slips because you haven't auditioned for that position yet. I have the time if you want to audition now _Romeo_."

With that statement she ground herself down onto me.

I gripped her arms and quickly stood forcing her from my lap. I was horrified beyond belief.

"No thanks, I'm happily married as I told you before." I spun on my heel and left the office as quickly as I could.

As I descended the stairs, my brain was bombarded with what had just occurred upstairs along with visions of all those red slips.

Emmett had been correct about Tanya fooling around with her employees.

I had instinctively been wary of her upon our initial meetings. Now, it seems, I would have to be even more careful around her.

If the look on her face was any indication, as I left her office, she didn't take rejection very well.

I just hoped she would accept my turning her down gracefully and not make my working here any more difficult than it already was...


	24. Chapter 24

_**A/N I don't own these characters, S.M. does. **_

_**This ch is also unbeta'd.**_

_**Ok, in an effort to get more people reviewing this fic, I will offer up another chapter tomorrow night if I get over 50 reviews by then...let's see if you want another chapter tomorrow...**_

_**Chapter 24**_

**TPOV (of Edward coming into her office after his first night stripping)**

When the club was finally closed, I heard a soft knock on my door.

I smiled to myself, standing there in my underwear, with a drink in my hand as Edward entered.

As soon as he saw me his eyes widened and he spun away from me.

_Is he for real? Look at me damn it!_

"It's ok to turn around" I purred.

He did.

I had purposely closed my robe very loosely. Every now and then his eyes dropped to my chest but always darted away just as quickly.

After I had paid him and shown him the red slips his face paled considerably.

Before he could react further I plunked myself down on his lap and ground myself onto him.

I was surprised he wasn't aroused, considering the view I had been providing.

I would change that. I was about to grind myself into him again and suggesting we fuck right here when he stood up abruptly. I was somewhat shocked as he reiterated that he was happily married and left so fast I couldn't get in a single word!

_Fuck! Damn him! Damn that lucky little bitch that he married!_

Thoroughly frustrated, I pressed the intercom to the bar.

"Yeah?" James answered.

"Has Demetri left yet?"

"Nope, still here."

"Send him up..."

**EPOV**

I sat outside our apartment for a few minutes before I went in.

_Em warned me. He did. _

I kept thinking about what Tanya had done in her office.

I wanted to throw up when she ground herself against me. She had _inhaled_ me. Why the fuck would she do that?

I shook those thoughts from my mind and went inside to be with Bella. She would likely be asleep so I opened the door as quietly as possible.

I was shocked to see that Bella was not only up but that Em and Rose were also there.

Before I could blink, a beer was shoved into my hand and they all wanted to hear how my night went.

I looked at Bella, smirked, pulled out my wallet and handed her the wad of cash.

"Tanya paid me the $100 the rest was tips..."

Bella leafed through the money.

"Holy shit Edward! There is $650.00 here!" she squealed.

Rose gasped and Em's mouth hung agape.

"How many songs did you do?" he said like he couldn't believe it.

"Four?"

"Were you on the main stage?"

"No, the one in back" I replied somewhat confused at his line of questioning and the look on his face.

He just kept staring at me.

I proceeded to tell them about the entire night. I told them how the women had all moved to my side of the club and how upset Danny appeared.

I told them everything and only left out the part about the red slips, what I heard upstairs at the club and what Tanya did in her office.

Once I had told them, it was very late so after finishing their beers, Em and Rose stood to leave.

"Thanks for coming by. I was so nervous I just needed someone to wait with" Bella said sheepishly.

"Get ready for bed Bella" I whispered, "I'll just walk them out."

Once outside, Em helped Rose into his car. Even though she couldn't hear him, Em leaned against his car and said "Did you really make that in tips?"

I was floored!

"Holy shit! You don't think I...you can't think...fuck! No, Em, no! I didn't do what your're thinking! I made $478 from the set, $78 from waiting tables and $100 from Tanya! I'm not a fuckin hooker!"

"Calm down, calm down." Em said with his arms raised up in surrender.

"I just never heard of anyone making that much on their first night. Shit! I think I made about $200 total on my first night. I knew it, I just knew you were the type they'd like. Told you so, didn't I? So...did anything else happen?" He asked now cracking an impressed smile.

I rubbed the back of my neck and my lips formed a tight line.

"Yeah...I got over 30 red slips and Tanya came on to me..."

"Thirty?" Em sputtered. "Fuck! No wonder the tips were so good – they all wanted to fuck you! How did you turn them all down when T asked you to go upstairs?"

"She didn't ask me. She ah...told me I could probably make an extra thousand a night if I took 2 or 3 slips a shift. She ah...told me that I had to audition _with her_ first. Then she fuckin' jumped on my lap and started grinding herself on me!" I admitted, my face flaming red.

Em's mouth hung open in shock. "What the fuck did you do?"

"I sure as hell didn't fuck her! I jumped up, told her I was happily married and bolted!" I hissed with both of my hands pulling at my hair in frustration.

A slow smile spread across Em's face. He slapped me on the back and let out a deep breath.

"Thank fuck. When I saw all that money, I thought the worst. I'm sorry Ed." Em said shaking his head.

"Trust me Em. I can handle the stripping...but I don't need the money bad enough to whore for it! Not now, not ever!"

"You did good grasshopper!" he smirked getting into his car and driving off.

I shook my head and walked back into the apartment building rubbing the back of my neck. Only Em would take such admissions in stride like that.

I awoke around 1 p.m. the next afternoon.

Bella was still sleeping next to me. She looked so beautiful laying there with her tank top hiked up to just under her breasts.

I gently rubbed the tips of my fingers over her nipple and it peaked almost instantly. My hands crept up inside her top and I palmed her her in my hands. They were more than a handful and felt so good to me.

My erection was peeking out of my boxers I was so hard from wanting her.

I took one hand from her breast and cupped her bum pulling it towards me. I ground myself against her gently and she made a contented humming noise.

I hiked her thigh up over my hip.

I took the flimsy side of her underwear and undid the little bow that held them together. They fell out of my way but were still connected on the other side.

I pulled my cock out and pushed my boxers down.

I guided my cock to her moist folds and rubbed it against her making sure to drag it over her clit with each pass.

_Fuck! _

She was already wet and felt so damn good, I had to suppress a moan.

She wriggled a little closer to me and her arms crept up my chest and around my neck ever so lightly.

I pulled her tighter to me and my dick was right at her entrance. I thrust gently till just the tip entered her. I pushed in and out a couple times. Never more than just the tip entering her. I bent down a little and started kissing her face.

"Baby..." I whispered against her lips. "Baby, I want you so bad. Wake up baby, I need you."

Her lips curved up slightly at the corners. Her arms left my neck and she stretched with her arms over her head. It made her breasts rub against my bare chest and caused my dick to slip into her entrance again. I groaned at the sensation and grew impossibly harder.

"I want you baby... sooooo much. Do you want me baby? Can I make love to you?" I said softly while ghosting kisses over her face and neck.

She smiled and nodded at me.

I rolled over on top of her spreading her legs with my knees.

I lavished attention on each of her breasts while she wriggled beneath me. I was so horny I couldn't wait any longer and positioned myself where she wanted me most and where I wanted to be more than anywhere else in the world.

I pushed inside of her slowly.

We both moaned.

I loved knowing that I was the only man that had ever experienced her tight, wet, warmth. She fit me like a glove a size or two to small. I would never get sick of being with her in this way.

"Oh, Bella, I love you so much baby. You are everything to me, everything" I whispered while setting a slow but steady rhythm of thrusts into her soft pussy.

"I love you to Edward. So much... ah... ungh... oh, Edwar... oh God!" she moaned.

I felt her tightening around me and knew she was close to her release. I put both my hands under her butt and used them to pull her even closer to me, my pubic bone rubbing over her clit more tightly with each thrust/pull into me. I loved taking her this way.

She started to gasp beneath me and her pussy had my cock in a death grip as she climaxed. I continued thrusting into her as she rode out her orgasm. Whenever I was close it always helped her along.

I put my weight onto my hands and extended my arms out to their full length looking down at her. I moved her legs so that my arms were forcing her knees up and apart and hooked her legs around my arms.

At this angle I drove even deeper into her and increased my speed.

Bella's hands ran up and down my back coming to rest on my butt cheeks. She gripped me tightly and pulled me firmly to her while I started to pound into her.

I could hear the sound of our skin slapping together and it only increased the intensity of the release I felt tightening in my lower belly.

She felt so good to me.

_Mine! My Bella! Only mine!_

"Mine!" I grunted as I picked up even more speed, thrusting wildly.

"Yes! Only yours Edward, only yours!" she gasped.

That was it.

I came hard hearing her confirmation that she was mine.

My cock shot stream after of stream of hot cum into her.

I kept thrusting as I came and my sensitive cock sent tremors throughout my entire body.

Just as my orgasm was ending I felt Bella tighten around me again.

She screamed out with her second orgasm wrapping her legs around me and squeezing me against her with her legs. One of her hands that was on my butt reached down between us and she cupped my balls while her pussy was milking my dick and I was suddenly blinded with a second orgasm myself!

"Fuck...fuck...fuck..." I groaned, having never experienced anything like this before.

I felt blind as my vision dimmed and I couldn't have opened my eyes to save my life.

Again I shot streams of white hot jizz into my woman. This orgasm lasted even longer than the first one.

As our orgasms began to loosen their grips on us I felt boneless. _Spent_.

When I could finally speak, I gasped "Holy fuck Bella! What was that? Shit...I...fuck...no words, baby...no words!"

I rolled off of her now able to comprehend I was likely crushing her, and pulled her into my side.

"Jesus, that was epic!" I said breathlessly.

"Yeah..." she purred in my ear. "It was."

"You know how much I love you right?" I asked.

"Edward, you left your whole life to keep me safe. How could I not know?"

"Just, don't ever doubt what you mean to me. I love you more than anything in this world. I'll keep you safe. I promise. If it's the last thing I do. You're it for me Bella. You're '_the one'_ for me. I want to _marry _you B. Do you want to marry me?"

Please God, let her say yes, I prayed.

Her hand rose and stoked my cheek. She looked me straight in the eyes and said "Yes, I do."

We continued smiling at each other till we eventually drifted back to sleep completely wrapped up in each others arms.


	25. Chapter 25

_**A/N I don't own these characters, S.M. does. This chapter is unbeta'd. **_

_**I really wanted to give you this chapter early, but only my most faithful bothered to give me a review. If there was a way to send it just to you I would have!**_

_**If you haven't reviewed yet, please take the couple seconds it takes to do so. I'd really appreciate it.**_

_**Some people have their site turned off so I haven't been able to thank you for reviewing. Thanks!**_

_**Chapter 25**_

**EPOV**

Saturday night at the club went much like previous night. The only difference was that I was far less nervous.

I was still performing on the same stage which suited me fine.

This time I dressed as a cowboy and danced to Ginuwine's Pony, Big & Rich's Save a Horse Ride a Cowboy, Def Leppard's – Pour some sugar on me and ACDC's TNT.

I had prepared a different dance routine to go with these songs and the ladies ate it up.

This time around I wasn't as tense, made lots of eye contact and got a little braver about taking the money they held out.

Much to my delight more than three quarters of the crowd was once again in my half of the club by the time I finished.

Back at my vanity I counted out $347.00 in tips.

After waiting tables I had an extra $93.00.

Stephan handed out our pay envelopes at closing.

That made my nightly total $540.00! I was very happy.

I must have been smiling because Danny bumped me in passing and said "Don't get to excited, Tuesday to Thursday we don't earn nearly as much."

"Yeah, just how much did you make tonight Danny?" teased Alex.

"Fuck off!" spit Danny as he left through the back door. All the other guys laughed.

"Keep that up and you'll be on the main stage in no time Ed" Stephan chuckled. "Probably be the fastest rise to the main stage in history."

"You think?" I questioned.

Stephan and I walked out of the club together.

"Hey man, can I ask you a question?" I said hesitantly.

"I guess?" He responded.

"Do you... ever take any of the cutomers upstairs?"

Stephan's eyes narrowed on me, probably wondering why I wanted to know.

"No, never. Why?"

"I didn't think so. I... I saw you telling Tanya 'no' one night. Did she get mad?"

"I don't fuckin' care if she did! I'm not a whore! I wouldn't even work here if I didn't need the money so badly." He growled.

"Me either. I just asked cause Tanya is trying to get me to 'service the red slips'. She has been getting lots of those red slip requests for me." I rubbed the back of my neck then dragged my hands through my hair. ""Will she fire me if I keep saying 'no' – cause there is no way I'm doing that?"

"Not sure, I've been here over six months and have turned down lots of requests. She threatens to fire me but hasn't yet."

I relaxed a little at this news.

"Does she come on to you and the other guys?"

Stephan laughed. "Sure, sometimes. She fucks half the guys here, but it seems to be a mutual thing. Not me though. I got a girl at home. I'm gonna marry her once our finances are more stable, and quit this dump."

"She's been dropping all kinds of hints to me. I...I don't wanna get fired, but I won't do it. I've got a girl too and I love her. A lot! I just need this job for 5 months, then we're outta here."

"Well, be careful, she can be one tricky bitch! She's also tenacious as hell, and rarely gives up" he said getting into his car and waving as he pulled out of the empty lot.

Don't I know it, I thought as I got in my car and headed home.

On the way I noticed an 'all night' electronics store open. I pulled in. When I came out I had a 19" flat screen tv with built in dvd under my arm.

I know that it's kinda small but it would fit in the wall unit Bella painted. Or we could put it on our dresser.

I hoped it would help with the boredom Bella must be feeling when she was alone at night.

I would make sure to go to the apartment super tomorrow and pay him to turn our cable on. I had even bought a red bow from the cashier to stick on the box so I could give it to Bella like a present.

Much as I'd hoped, Bella was ecstatic about the tv.

She was a little worried about the cost but felt better when I told her I had made $540.00 last night and still handed her $300.00 to put in our hiding spot.

We slept in and got to watch some silly shows the next day after I called the Landlord to turn the cable on.

I had Sunday and Monday off and just wanted to lay here with Bella. Then I remembered I had to go into the club Monday for some pointers from Tanya.

Shit! I was not looking forward to that...

_**A/N Because I'm such a softy here is a ch 26 teaser:**_

_She started dancing around me again. She was behind me with her hands sliding over my shoulders and feeling my pecs while I sat completely still and barely breathing. _

_Suddenly, one of her long legs stepped over my legs and she was straddling my lap facing me – topless! _

_She plunked herself down right on my dick. She started grinding herself back and forth on me while simultaneously she crushed her naked chest tightly against mine. Her arms snaked tightly around my neck and her lips crashed to mine..._


	26. Chapter 26

_**A/N I don't own the characters, except maybe Stephan, Mac and Margie, S.M. owns the others!**_

_**If you didn't get a response to your review, I'm sorry but when I had time to do them, FF was being pissy. This ch is also unbeta'd.**_

_**Again, if I can get 40 reviews on this ch, I will post another ch tomorrow. Those that review will get a 'teaser' of Ch 27!**_

_**Chapter 26**_

**EPOV**

I entered Red's Monday afternoon through the back door and made my way out into the club.

There was music playing and Tanya was stretching on the main stage.

She had on a pair of tiny little shorts and a sports bra type top. She had silver stilettos on her feet.

In other words, she wasn't wearing much.

Tanya was pretty on the surface but no one appealed to me like Bella. Her personality just fit mine so perfectly. She was never fake or deceptive and didn't have a mean bone in her body.

I just had a feeling that Tanya was anything but what she tried to be in public. I'll bet that chick has a real mean streak in her if provoked. She just didn't seem genuine.

Tanya looked up from doing the splits and got to her feet giving me the once over.

I was wearing cargo shorts , a t-shirt and sneakers.

She pursed her lips and her brow furrowed as she took in my attire.

"Get changed and hurry up" she said making a 'shoo-ing' motion with her hands.

"I didn't bring a change of clothes. I can learn moves in these. I'm comfortable." I replied feeling confused as to why I couldn't just learn whatever she could teach me like this.

"But I like you in the thong so much better" she pouted.

My eyebrows shot up but I quickly controlled it and wiped all emotion from my face. I jumped up onto the stage and said "ready?" The faster we got this over with the better.

"Oh baby...I'm always ready...for anything!" she purred and tapped my nose and ran her finger down over my lips and chin and then down my chest to my waist.

"Ah...the moves?" I said ready to have this over with and be back home with Bella.

She huffed but started actually instructing me. She showed me lots of different creative ways to take the money that the women waved at the dancers.

Some were really cool and I tried them back on her.

She assured me that if the women liked the contact, they were apt to wave more money.

She also told me that on occasion, it was ok to bring a lady on stage. She warned me to only bring up the shy looking ones because it was easier to remain in control of the stage.

She went over different scenarios for this and gave me pointers and ideas on what to do with the ladies while they were on stage with me. She suggested props like having a chair handy.

I actually learned some great new moves and had lots of new ideas for my act.

If it hadn't been for her touching me so much it was worth coming in. She touched me every chance she got. All under the ruse of positioning me. _Ya right!_

"You know Edward, I used to be a dancer a while back. Before I owned Red's." She said motioning for me to sit down on the chair we had been using on stage. Tanya picked up a remote and pushed a button and the room filled with music.

Tanya started to dance in front of me. She danced very seductively all around my chair running her hands over herself and occasionally over my shoulders or in my hair.

It felt really creepy. I could imagine some of my old friends thinking this would be great, but it wasn't. It was kinda freaking me out.

It wasn't a secret that she wanted to fuck me. I just hoped she didn't go to far.

She started to give me a lap dance. She backed up to me popping her butt up and down just above my crotch.

I just looked away feeling uncomfortable and hoping she would stop soon because this had nothing to do with teaching me anything. She started dancing around me again. She was behind me with her hands sliding over my shoulders and feeling my pecs while I sat completely still and barely breathing.

Suddenly, one of her long legs stepped over my legs and she was straddling my lap facing me – topless!

She plunked herself down right on my dick and started grinding herself back and forth on me while simultaneously crushing her naked chest tightly against mine. Her arms wound tightly around my neck and her lips crashed to mine.

I was momentarily stunned. A second later I heard her moan deep in her throat. Her tongue was desperately seeking entrance to my mouth.

"Fuck!" I roared pushing back on her shoulders and standing up.

I grabbed her hands and removed them from my neck pushing her back further.

"Let's go upstairs gorgeous" she purred. "I'm gonna make you feel soooooo good" she said breathily while trying to grab my hand and drag me with her.

_Is this chick for real?_

"I'm married! You know that Tanya! Just...just stop!" I said firmly.

She dropped to her knees in front of me and quickly fumbled to undo my jeans with one hand while she palmed my dick with the other.

"I said FUCKING STOP!" I yelled again, my voice a little higher and less authoritative than I would have liked.

I jumped back from her feeling violated, shocked, and disgusted by her. I turned and strode towards the front door as quickly as I could without running. If she followed me I _would_ run.

"Get back here Edward! Stop being such a prude! Your little wifey never has to know.!" She yelled.

"Not happening Tanya!" I growled shoving the front door open and leaving. Before the door closed I heard her shriek "Get back here!"

I started to jog towards my car. I peeled out of the lot and headed for McCarty's. There was no way I could go home this angry and upset.

I barrelled through the door to McCarty's.

Em was behind the bar, cloth slung over his shoulder talking to one of his regulars.

He glanced up, saw my expression and hold his waitress that he was taking a break. He motioned to a booth in the back. Once we were seated, he spoke first.

"What the hell man? What's going on?"

My hands were continually running through and tugging on my hair. It was my nervous 'tell'.

I started to tell him about how when I was hired Tanya set up this date to 'coach' me if I made it through the weekend. I told him about what she said and what I learned.

"Dude, what's so bad about..."

"It didn't stop there!" I hissed.

I then told him what she did, said etc...and what I did and said.

Em just shook his head saying "I warned ya man. The chick is bad news. She hounded me relentlessly till Rosie went in one night and threatened her. Rosie can be really scarey when she wants to be" he confessed.

"I have to handle this myself Em. I'm not used to women like her. I can't believe she thought I'd let her blow me after I told her no and I'm happily married! Who does that?"

"Chick has no scruples man. She wants what she wants. Trouble is, she usually gets it. Us guys are supposed to respect 'no means no' but not her dude. She just can't fathom there is someone out there that doesn't want her." He answered.

"Pffft!" was all I could muster as a response.

"You are going to have to be careful now Ed. You're like - this personal challenge to her now. You have probably just made this _her_ most exciting game ever with your reactions."

"Fuck me..." I groaned.

Em beckoned over the waitress and ordered us a couple burger platters and a couple cokes. The waitress was totally eye fucking me and Em started to laugh.

"Hop to it Brandi" he chortled "we're starving – and put your eyes back in your head so you don't trip on your way to the kitchen!"

The poor girl turned 10 shades of red in an instant. Her mouth hung open in shock and embarrassment as she spun on her heel and practically ran to the kitchen.

Em and I looked at each other and broke out laughing. Damn, I'm glad I came in here. Em was a good guy and my earlier tension was leaving me.

We ate and talked for another half hour or so. We made plans to meet at Em's tonight for another BBQ.

Rose would also be there and we decided we would all go out to a movie afterwards.

I rushed home anxious to spend time with my girl.

Bella and I watched tv and talked for the rest of the afternoon.

I told her we were invited to Em's again and then a movie. She was down with that.

Rose called and they decided we would go see Bridesmaids.

Yep, chick flick.

Oh, well Bella wanted to see it and so did Rose.

We dropped my car off at home after supper and went in Em and Rose's car.

Em complained all the way to the theatre wanting to see Thor instead.

"Shut up Emmie or no snacks for you in the movie!" Rose warned.

Em's mouth dropped open and he looked like a little kid. His mouth closed and he silently followed along behind her to the concession stand.

We all laughed at his facial expressions, including Rose.

Once Em was loaded up with popcorn, drinks, nibs etc.. his smile along with signature dimples had returned.

Considering it was Em that didn't want to go to this movie, he was laughing louder than anyone else in the theatre.

When the girl was running across the street in her wedding dress he had tears running down his cheeks. At one point he even grabbed himself like he might pee his pants.

The best part for me was how hard Bella was laughing - _at Emmett_.

For an intelligent business man, he was such a kid/frat house idiot at times. Bella had tears in her eyes from both watching the movie and from Emmett's outbursts. Her face was flushed and her smile was wide.

I felt so happy at this very moment.

I needed to see Bella laugh more often and made it my personal mission to make her as happy as possible during this uncertain new life thrust upon us.

It sure seemed a little easier now that we had friends.

We had Em and Rose and Margie and Mac. We no longer felt as alone or cut off from the world. I was making enough money to support us, and I had my girl. That was I needed to be happy. I'd be damned if I was gonna let Tanya wreck that for me!


	27. Chapter 27

_**A/N I don't own any of these characters, except Stephan, Mac and Margie. S.M. owns all the delectable ones. This chapter is also unbeta'd. This story will have 36 chapters in total. I have been totally blown away by all the comments I have been receiving in the reviews that I have received! You are all to, to kind. I was scared to post my first story but you all have made it a very pleasant experience. Thank you!**_

_**Please review if your one of my lurkers! Hit that little button at the bottom – please.**_

_**Chapter 27**_

**EPOV**

Margie had come by to visit Bella.

She was lugging a whole box of 'stuff' with her. She said she was going to give the items to the Goodwill store but then she thought of us.

She had a large set of brown curtains that looked mysteriously new and even matched our couch. She even had a curtain rod to cover our balcony. There were all sorts of kitchen odds and ends and even a few trinkets which Bella seemed to love.

"When you're old you accumulate so many things" Margie mused. "I was going through my drawers and realized I had 2 and 3 of some things. It was time to clear some of it out so I could really see what was in there" she laughed.

Bella took to Margie right away. She was like a surrogate mother to Bella and I could see how much Bella enjoyed their time together. Margie appeared just as fond of Bella. Pretty well everything Bella said made Margie smile.

It was very nice of her to be visiting with Bella. They talked, watched tv, and Margie taught Bella some of her favourite recipes when she visited.

She even taught her to make pies!

Margie blushed when I gave her a big kiss on the cheek for that.

I was embarrassed for Mac and Margie to know I was stripping, so we just told them I was getting work here and there and so far making ends meet.

She offered Bella the odd day working at Goodwill with her when Mac couldn't be there and Bella accepted provided she could be paid 'under the table'.

Margie looked like the wheels in her head were really spinning when Bella said that. Her brows had knit together and her eyes crinkled at the corners. I could tell she knew something was odd. But to her credit, regardless of her thoughts, she kept them to herself. She knew. Her motherly intuition knew something was not quite right but she never confronted us.

I was glad because Bella really enjoyed her company and was becoming an even better cook under Margie's tutoring.

It was times like this we could almost forget what we were running from and what was at stake if we were found.

As much as I didn't want to go back to Red's, I would. Where else could I work off the books and make this sort of money?

I could totally see how some people were seduced into the sex trade with the lure of cash.

Trouble was once you got in, it was not easy to extricate yourself.

I could totally imagine people being desperate enough to fall for Tanya's offers of all that extra money for taking red slips.

Thank God, Bella and I were 'low maintenance' people. I could totally support us if I just kept dancing at Red's.

For now, that was exactly what I was going to do.

The next few weeks flew by.

Bella was working hard on her computer courses. I had also started taking the courses and was progressing quickly. I had never found schoolwork hard. I took to learning new things easily and had a terrific memory. I was breezing through and actually enjoying using my brain again.

I worked 5 nights a week at Red's.

I had become friends with Stephan.

I had introduced him to Bella, Em and Rose.

Stephan was especially interested in Em's old stories from Red's. Stefan's girlfriend Alanna took to Rose and Bella right away and they were thick as thieves.

Stefan had been helping me thwart some of Tanya's continued attempts to seduce me.

A couple times I saw her trying to get him to take red slips. As always, they would argue and he would stand firm. She would touch him and he would firmly remove her hands from his body.

Now that I'd met Alanna and liked her, I was glad. How awkward would that be if he caved?

I was lost in these musings, taking a shower at the club to get all the oil off me before heading home.

I reached around the curtain to grab my towel from the rack but couldn't seem to find it. I popped my head out and saw that my towel was not there.

I was sure I had grabbed one on the way in? _Huh?_ I must have totally spaced on that?

I looked around. It appeared the locker room was empty. The towels were kept by the locker room door. Fresh towels on one side and a bin for used ones on the other.

I strode out dripping wet and crossed the room to get a fresh towel off the shelf.

I grabbed one and turned around rubbing my hair with my towel heading back to the showers where I had left my clothes. As I turned I caught a slight movement out of the corner of my eye.

Tanya was standing silently in the corner of the room wearing nothing but that short robe hanging open to reveal her nakedness. Her eyes were transfixed on my dick.

My towel immediately dropped from my hair as I spun around and covered myself.

I don't know how she moved so fast but when I turned back around to confront her she was inches from me. She pushed me back against the locker and pressed her body against mine.

"Tanya! Get the fuck off me!" I gasped.

One of her hands was wrestling to pull my towel off. I clung to it and tried to back away as her free hand grabbed my dick through my towel. _Fuck!_ There was no where to go as my back was already against the lockers.

She was grinning like a maniac.

"I can't wait to have you inside me." She said - like it was a foregone conclusion.

She started jerking on my dick and her grip was so tight it hurt. I gave up fighting for the towel and used both hands to pry her hand from my cock.

We were both grunting and struggling against each other when Demetri strode into the room to gather the used towels.

Tanya froze but I used that second of inattention to get free of her.

I then thrust Tanya at him a little harder than necessary but I was really freaking out.

Demetri looked angry – _at me!_

"Hang onto her!" I croaked running for the shower room and yanking my underwear and pants on. I grabbed the rest and bolted past them again to get to my car.

I drove a couple blocks till I got to a vacant lot and took the time to put the rest of my clothes on.

I had to calm down. I had to calm down now, before I went home.

Just then I was blinded by the headlights of a car pulling right up next to mine.

When the lights went out I saw Stephan coming towards my car. He opened the passenger side and got in.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"Well, I was just about to leave the club when I heard Demetri cursing you out! Shit man, he's big! What'd you do to piss him off?"

"_Nothing!_ He walked in on me trying to fight off Tanya in the locker room!"

He just sat there silently with furrowed brows. He nodded looking confused while he waited for me to explain.

I took a deep breath and told him exactly what happened. _Every sordid detail_.

"What the fuck is wrong with her? Why is she doing this to _me?_ I...I need this job...why is she doing this?" I said shaking with stress.

"Because she can" Stephan said letting out his air in a loud huff.

"Edward, dude, that woman is like a predator. She culls the herd man. Looking for the weak and defenceless so she can make her move."

"I'm not weak!"

"Just think Ed...your underage right?"

My head snapped up. How did he know that? Was he going to report me? Tanya? The club?

"Jesus, Ed...I thought as much. It explains a lot actually." He murmured.

I just looked at him wanting _him_ to explain now.

"Don't you get it? How...how old are you?"

"18" I responded.

He rubbed his hand over his face.

"She knows she's got you by the balls man. She knows you can't work anywhere else and be able to support 2 people. You're underage and your choices are limited. She thinks you'll eventually cave to keep your job. She sees you as a potential conquest and a cash cow later on. She loves your youth and innocence. You're fresh and new, unspoiled and untainted. That's rare in Vegas. You are the ultimate challenge to her – a game if you will. I don't see her letting up. I mean - who are you gonna tell? You are a novelty to her. A toy she wants to play with." He breathed hard.

"I've seen her do it man. She's relentless. She breaks you down. If she can't, like with you so far, she will take it further and further and become more and more devious. I should have known not to leave you alone in the showers." He said shaking his head again.

We talked for a while trying to formulate a plan to continue thwarting her.

We decided to always hit the showers at the same time for protection. We would have each others back the best we could. We'd try to '_stay within the herd'_ and not get singled out.

I sighed. He had basically told me what Em had said. I was going to have to be super vigilant from now on.

It was times like these I missed the safety of my old life. But in my old life I may have been safe but Bella was not. I would rather it be my safety in question than hers. Once again, I would have to suck it up.


	28. Chapter 28

_**A/N Again, these characters don't belong to me but to the talented S.M. whom we all love for creating and then casting with such lovely men! This chapter is un beta'd.**_

_**Chapter 28**_

**EPOV**

When I got home, Bella told me Tanya Walton had called.

_What the fuck?_

I patted my pockets for my phone.

Bella held it up.

"You forgot it" she said.

"What did she want?" I said tensely. I could only imagine what she may have said to Bella.

_What if she told Bella some lie to break us apart?_

Bella smiled.

"She wanted to let you know your hours have changed."

_Fuck! That's it, I'm fired!_

"You need to be in, ready to be onstage in the 11:30 slot – on the _main_ stage!"

_Huh?_

"She said the _main_ stage?"

"Yep!" Bella said her smile radiant. "That's a good thing, right? Only 3 songs instead of 4 and no more waiting tables! You'll be home earlier!"

She was staring at me quizzically. "What's wrong? I thought you'd be happy?"

"We...we need to talk B. Let's sit down okay?" I said leading her to the couch. I grabbed the remote and turned off the tv that Bella had decided be placed in the wall unit.

I sat turned towards her. My grim mood must have been reflected on my face.

"Edward? What's wrong? You're starting to scare me." She said breathlessly.

I reached out and hugged her to me pressing her head against my chest and holding it there with my hand. I kissed the top of her head several times.

"It's just that I don't like Tanya – my boss. She's been sexually harassing me B. She walked in on me in the shower tonight."

Bella struggled to free herself from my arms but I hung on. She managed to tilt her head up so she could stare at my face.

"What? Just...what? What did she do?" Her voice sounded weak and scared.

I told her everything. Well, almost everything. I didn't tell her about the red slips or the prostitution at the club.

Tears streamed down her cheeks. Her head dropped into her hands and she sobbed.

"Baby, Bella, it's ok. I'm ok. Don't cry. Nothing can happen if I don't want it to and I don't. I love you. I want to marry you. That hasn't changed." I crooned in her ear.

"It's my fault!" she sobbed louder. "If it wasn't for me, we wouldn't even be here and you wouldn't need that...that job!"

"Shhhh... don't cry. You know your crying is my kryptonite." I teased.

"I have a bad feeling. Please don't go back there. Let's go somewhere else. Lets..."

"I'm _fine_ B. The job is easy and it pays really well. If...if you want to leave... we will, but...I want to stay. Anywhere we go will be just as hard. _If_ I get a job the work will be A LOT harder. I won't have time for my courses and we'll see each other a lot less. Plus, we have friends here. You don't want to leave them now...do you?"

"But...but...I don't want her touching you...I...I "

"Babe, I know what she's up to now. I'm ready for it. It won't happen again. If anything else happens, I'll quit. Okay?"

I really didn't want to end up working for a moving or roofing company or worse. That day working for Em's friend was a real eye opener for me on manual labour. I shuddered at the thought of doing that on a daily basis in this heat.

I held her close to me and we just sat there until her sniffling stopped.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Is Tanya pretty?"

"I guess, in that surgically enhanced sort of way. She's not my type at all. She's to tall, doesn't have brown hair or eyes, she has a dark fake tan and she has a horrible personality. I can't think of anyone who would want her for keeps. She's...the type of girl some guys fuck and move on. I'm a _forever_ kind of guy baby, and I have my sights set on you." I said nuzzling my face into her neck. "I love _you _Bella."

"I love you to Edward. You promise you'll qui,t if she does anything else?"

I nodded holding her to me. I felt better for having told her what had been happening at the club. The guilt had been eating at me. But here with Bella in my arms, I felt truly content.

I called Em the next day and told him I had filled Bella in on the Tanya situation but that she still didn't know about the prostitution at the club. Legal or not, she would never understand.

He assured me that neither he nor Rose would speak of it.

I told him what went down. I also told him about surprisingly being moved to the main stage that same night.

He told me to watch my back very carefully because obviously, Tanya didn't care who knew of her obsession for me.

That evening I was back at work. I was dressing as a 'Business man' this evening. When I was putting on my makeup and oil Demetri entered the dressing room and scowled at me.

"Hey Demetri...what's up?" I asked cordially.

He scowled and huffed.

"Demetri?" I didn't know why he was pissed at me.

"What, _Romeo?"_ he sneered.

"Have I offended you in some way I'm unaware of Demetri?" I questioned.

"Yeah! You sure as fuck have! Do you really think you can just walk into this club, hog all the tips, get all the primo sets and fuck my girl right under my nose and expect me to be all friendly with you? Fuck that!" he snarled.

"Huh? I haven't fucked _anyone_ around here. _I'm married_ and I love my wife! Do you...do you mean Tanya? From last night?" I asked completely confused.

"Who else genius?"

"Demetri, Tanya _cornered_ me. She's been dogging me for weeks now. Ask Stefan, he's helping keep her away from me!"

"Whatda ya mean _weeks_?" he said looking a little more unsure.

I looked around and lowered my voice in case anyone came down the hall. I told him what was going on. At first he still looked angry, then as I continued his face softened and then he just looked kinda sad.

"I had no idea you were with her Demetri? Not that it changes anything...except..."

"Except what?" he said sounding defeated.

"Well, maybe you could help me out?"

"How?" he said sounding skeptical.

"Well, you're obviously _aware_ of Tanya. So if you see her doing anything suspicious or following me into the dressing rooms or showers or whatever, could...could you just show up too? Stefan is trying to help me but we have opposite sets. I could really use your help. I swear, I love my wife and I don't cheat on her – ever." I paused and when he didn't speak I said "Please?"

"Maybe I misjudged you. Yeah...okay. I'll keep an eye out. The sooner she gives this up the better, for all of us."

"That's for sure" I agreed.

I finished getting dressed in my black suit and went to wait backstage. There were a couple guys, milling around having either just finished dancing or waiting there for their turns chatting.

Tonight I was dancing to ZZ Top's Sharp Dressed Man, Joi's Lick, and Michael Jackson's The Way You Make Me Feel. I had been studying his moves all week and had even perfected my moon walk. Not easy in bare feet – just sayin.

Dancing on the main stage was completely different.

I had so much more room and could involve more women.

Where the women around the smaller platform crowded out a lot of the others, the main stage had a long catwalk and the women lined both sides. There was a lot more opportunity to reach waving dollars since more women could find a spot along the stage.

Everything went great. The girls still seemed to love watching me and ate up my Michael Jackson moves.

Right after my set Tanya met me backstage waving red slips under my nose.

"The ladies want a little piece of you Eddie, are you gonna make some lucky lady happy tonight?" she said trying to rub against me and looking down at my thong the entire time. I covered myself with my bundle of clothing.

"No, I'm not and you can just stop asking me – okay? I'm not going to change my mind – ever!" I said harshly while side stepping her and started to head for the change rooms.

"I can get you $1,000 for just an hour Eddie. Surely you can use a little extra cash, hmmm?"

"No thanks." I kept walking. I could hear her heels clicking quickly towards me.

"You know, I've never had to do this myself, but...I'll give you $2,000 to come upstairs with me for an hour!" she blurted out to my retreating form.

"No thanks, as I've told you already, I'm married." I said not even turning around but quickening my step.

When I got to the dressing room, I counted my tips and saw my envelope on my vanity. I made $562.00 plus my new nightly fee of $150.00.

I headed for the showers but there was no one in there. I waited about 5 minutes trying to decide on just going in or heading home all greasy.

My choice was made a minute later when Demetri showed up saying he'd be in the dressing room watching my back. I thanked him and showered as quick as I could. By midnight I was out of there and heading home to Bella.


	29. Chapter 29

_**A/N I don't own these characters, S.M. does. This chapter is also unbeta'd. A few readers gave me a first review last chapter! Thank you! If you read, please review, I'd really appreciate it.**_

_**Chapter 29**_

**EPOV **

The next several weeks flew by much the same.

Tanya tried to corner me every few days, but thankfully Stefan, Demetri or just plain luck intervened each time.

The most she succeeded at was some dirty talk and the odd attempt to grope me, before we were interrupted.

I kept the occurrences from Bella because these attempts were foiled and so much milder than the attempts Bella already knew about.

We continued to spend time with our friends on a somewhat frequent basis.

I took Bella out on some real dates as well.

We had some dinners out, saw some movies and even took in some Vegas shows.

Bella didn't have many clothes with her so I took her shopping. Yep, I'm a good boyfriend. I take my girl shopping and pretend to enjoy it.

We even visited a free clinic and Bella got another birth control shot. It was completely anonymous.

Bella and I were good. Very good. I may not have loved my job but I loved her and I especially loved knowing that 'I', me alone, was taking care of her.

I did my best to fulfill all of her needs and anticipate her wants.

I think the only thing she was lacking was her friends from home and a caring parental figure.

But our new friends and Mac and Margie were filling those voids pretty well.

We had been gone almost 4 months.

A part of me could hardly believe that the Chief hadn't found us yet.

We were completely off the radar. Dealing with cash only, helped keep it that way.

I was a little afraid when I bought the tv we would watch the evening news and see our pictures. I thought for sure that B's dad would have pressed kidnapping charges against me or something else just as drastic.

Luckily Bella would be 18 in a little more than 4 weeks and we could go home.

_Home. _

I really missed my parents. I could only imagine how hard these months had been on them. I couldn't help but feel guilty.

However, when I thought about it, I wouldn't change my actions since it meant Bella was safe.

Bella and I discussed the future one night while lying in bed. I knew I wanted to go home as soon as she was 18, but needed to know what she wanted.

Turns out, that although we would both miss our new friends here, she also wanted to go home.

We decided that she would stay with my family while we were waiting to figure out our previous college acceptances.

We would make sure she never had to face her dad alone ever again. I was confident that my parents would allow her to stay. Especially since my dad knew the truth of the situation.

I made a visit to our landlord and told him to apply our pre-paid last months rent to the upcoming month's rent as we would be moving out then. He came up and looked over the apartment to make sure it hadn't incurred any damages. He was really pleased with all of the small improvements we had done.

He said he would give me first acceptance if we changed our mind about the apartment.

I now had a nest egg in cash of almost $10,000. I figured since my previous bank account had been depleted by my cheque to my dad. I would keep working to build up some college money. I knew my parents would pay for me but Bella had no one to supply her tuition. I had to keep working so I could take her with me.

We had both finished our online courses. My marks were all A's and Bella's were mostly A's. We had our GED's now but I wouldn't send for the diploma's till we were safely back in Forks.

I had been a stripper going on 4 months and I had supported us. I had even managed to save money. It helped that Bella was such a low maintenance girl. I often had to badger her to see if there wasn't something that she needed or wanted.

As hard as life on our own was at such a young age, I felt unspeakable pride knowing that I had been able to remove Bella from her horrible home life and support her in a comfortable although tiny home for the past 4 months.

I knew that in situations of high stress like this, it can tear couples apart.

Thankfully, I was more in love with Bella than ever.

I told her as often as possible and she reciprocated in kind.

I just couldn't imagine being with anyone else but her. She was my one and only.

I loved knowing that we belonged to only each other and always would.

In today's society I knew what we had was rare.

I would do everything in my power to never take our love for granted.

Love needs nurturing. If our 'love' was a tiny plant, then Bella and I were avid gardiners.


	30. Chapter 30

_**A/N I don't own these characters, S.M. does. This chapter is unbeta'd and comes with a tissue warning.**_ _**This chapter deals with the subject of a rape. If that offends you, please skip to the next chapter. I am hoping that even the lurkers will have something to say about this chapter. You've been warned. Get to reading and then review!**_

_**Chapter 30**_

**EPOV**

At Red's the next day, Tanya held a staff meeting. She informed all of us dancers that she was going to start holding bachelorette parties at the club. The club could be rented out on our 'closed' nights or the parties could monopolize one of the smaller stages throughout the evening.

Each dancer would be expected to take turns dancing at these events on a rotating schedule, unless specific dancers were requested by the ladies planning the party.

Tanya told us that we were to involve the women in these gatherings up on the stage with us as much as possible.

She said she had done plenty bachelor parties in the past, when she danced, and had attended many bachelorette parties that had male strippers as entertainment.

She knew many ways for us to involve the ladies. Some mild and some more bold depending on the vibe we got from that particular group of women.

Apparently there were many ways to involve the bride-to-be and many ways to embarrass/turn her on and get maximum enjoyment from her friends and family.

These techniques would be taught to us by her and another guy that used to be an employee here, who now was strictly a private party dancer.

She told us it was really lucrative for us and that if a client wanted 'us' afterwards that would be our choice and she would not take a cut at these types of events only. She would be happy with the party fee and the monies from the booze sold. The party would pay the dancer through her though.

This Monday we were all to be there at 1 pm to watch Tanya and her friend Steve put on a demonstration for us. We were told to dress comfortably and be ready to participate in groups and one on one.

So when Monday at 1 pm rolled around, all the other dancers and myself were seated in front of one of the side stages while Tanya's friend did his act and Tanya acted as the bride to be.

We were all surprised to see the addition of a pole on the stage.

I had thought pole dancing was for women only but this guy proved me wrong.

It looked very difficult and I was glad that I wouldn't be around long enough to have to master it.

We were encouraged to try it out and some of the guys did. At first it was really funny watching them try to duplicate Steve's flawless moves on the pole.

It was very hard but a few of the guys looked determined to spice up their acts by learning it.

Steve handed out business cards in case any of us wanted to take lessons from him privately.

We eventually broke into 2 groups and were schooled on various ways to embarrass the brides while turning on the bridal party and vice versa. We were shown lots of moves to perform on her while she sat, stood, laid and was on all fours on our stage.

We were shown props to bring out, like small whips called floggers and how to wield them to look raunchy but not hurt anyone.

There were also techniques to make the bride or mother of the bride touch us. We were shown where to place their hands. Told things to say to them, comments to make about them to get the others hooting and hollering. I had to admit, having some of this stuff prescripted would make doing it a lot easier the first couple times.

We were assured that at these private parties, there would be a bouncer present to make sure none of us guys received to much unwanted attention from the ladies.

By four o'clock we were done and the guys were leaving for the day. I was about to leave when Steve asked me if I wanted my turn on the pole as I hadn't gotten a chance to try it earlier. Not wanting to be the only one who didn't look interested in bettering myself, I agreed.

"Great, I'm just gonna grab a bottle of water from my bag and I'll be right back. You want one?" He asked as he headed quickly for the change rooms.

"Nah, I'm good thanks." I responded

"I'll be right back" he called over his shoulder not breaking stride down the hallway.

It was then that I noticed that I was alone in the club with Tanya.

"Come here Edward" Tanya called from on the stage beside the pole.

I walked over to her.

She looked around and then spoke.

"I didn't want to say anything in front of the others but you have moved into the top spot as the dancer the ladies really want to see. Because of that I'll give you a couple extra pointers the others didn't get that will help you to distinguish yourself from them."

She walked closer to the pole and pointed to the few small hooks on the pole that I hadn't noticed before.

"See these?" she said motioning toward the hooks.

I nodded.

"These are a great tool to use on the bride, birthday girl, whatever" she said. She grabbed some of the 'play' handcuffs from the box of props.

"Here, I'll show you, stand against the pole".

Without much fore thought I complied. After all Steve would be right back in a moment.

"Pretend you're the guest of honour. You call her up and put her hands behind her back. Turn her like this so the audience can see you do it. You always want the audience to see even though the guest of honour doesn't. The Ooooo's, and Awwsss of her friends will amp her up much more than seeing the prop." She instructed.

"Do it like this" she said taking my hand as if I were a lady and she were the dancer. She made grand gestures so the crowd would know exactly what was going on. Then she turned me around so my back was to the audience and handcuffed me.

"Then you turn them around as so, and back them into the pole. Then raise their arms seductively as so...and then hook the chain over the hook, like this". She said hooking the cuffs over the hook.

I don't know exactly why, but I started feeling really weird about being in this situation with Tanya here. I looked over her shoulder to see if Steve had returned and was just waiting for her to be done. I didn't see him. _Hmmm...maybe he had to piss?_

Tanya started to dig around in the prop box looking for something. She came out with a long length of rope and a chair. Without speaking she took the rope and began to wind it around me and the pole from my chest to my waist.

"Do you know what this is for Edward?" she asked.

I started to feel a deep dread in the pit of my stomach. Where the fuck was Steve?

"No?"

Tanya pressed her chest to mine and took a deep breath inhaling me. It was creepy and my dread increased tenfold.

I pulled on the cuffs. _What the fuck?_ These were not the play cuffs she had shown me. These were real cuffs!

I started to pull more frantically on the cuffs which now bit into my wrists but I could barely move a fraction of an inch due to the rope.

Tanya started to unbutton my shirt until it was hanging open. She slid her hand up over my chest and shoulders.

"Ah... so pretty... aren't you baby? You are going to be soooo worth the wait." She whispered into my ear.

"What do you think you are doing? Stop it Tanya!" I ordered.

"Tsk tsk why are you so obstinent Edward...hmmm? Why don't you want me the way I want you?" she pouted as one of her hands dropped from my chest and she palmed me in my pants.

"TANYA! Stop it! This isn't funny! Take the cuffs off me right now and get your fucking hands off me!" I roared.

She was really starting to fondle me in earnest. She was kissing me everywhere and then bent to suck on my nipples. She nipped one a little hard and I jumped at the pain. I felt sickened by her attentions. _This could not be happening. _Before I could complain again she started to open my pants.

"I _fucking mean it_ Tanya stop it right now before I..."

"Before you what Edward, before you what?" she laughed.

"STEVE! STEVE! HELP!" I yelled as loud as I could trying to see around her expecting him to come running.

Tanya laughed harder.

"He's gone Edward."

"No...he's ...he's coming right back – he said so!"

"Fraid not, it was just a little ruse I set up to keep you here till those other idiots left. You left me no choice really... and I just couldn't wait any longer for you to come around to my way of thinking. I have been watching you since your first day here. I've wanted you for sooooo long now. The day you came to the club wanting a job was my lucky day indeed." She continued. "I wanted you that very day – could you tell? You made me _so wet_ watching you..."

My pants were now open and she was pulling them down over my hips along with my underwear.

"Don't...don't do that Tanya! Don't _you fucking do that_!" I snarled trying to pull my hips back away from her but I was right up against that fucking pole.

_If I don't get hard she will give up_ I thought.

I focused my mind on her claw like hands groping me disgusted by the feel of her long nails and how I hated her for doing this to me.

I alternated shouting profanities at her and pleading unsure which would work on her. So far neither had worked.

While I pleaded I looked into her eyes and saw her determination in her eyes.

Her flawless skin was finely wrinkled around her eyes and mouth from the constant tanning. She may have looked fine from a distance but up close I could tell she worked hard to cover her imperfections.

Her eyes were glimmering with her lust and she didn't give my discomfort a second thought.

When I would scream she looked pure evil like it was turning her on even more.

Fuck!

How am I going to get out of this? How far is she going to go?

"Come on baby" she purred like I was enjoying her groping, "show me how big and hard you can get for me".

"Not fucking likely" I snarled again at her "I fucking hate you Tanya! You are a fucking desperate old whore who can't accept that I won't want you – EVER!"

"Not fucking likely? Hmmm, I'd say _fucking_ is _very likely_ Eddie. Let's just see about that eh?" she hissed dropping to her knees and immediately taking me into her mouth.

"Fuck! ...Stop it Tanya! Have a little pride...I don't want you! You make me sick, why else would I avoid you...STOP! Ahhh... ahhhhh" I panted as she sucked on the head of my dick.

She was sucking me really hard now taking me fully into her mouth, every soft inch of me. Then she would swirl her tongue around the head of my cock and apply this unbelieveably hard suctions and hum squeezing my balls at the same time.

_Oh fuck_!

As much as I hated this bitch sucking me, my dick started to harden due to all the stimulation she was providing.

"No! No! Tanya Stop!" I croaked desperately but she didn't even appear to have heard me.

"Ummmmmm" she hummed popping off my dick that was completely erect now. "Seems like you were wrong Edward. It looks like you love having my mouth on you - don't you?"

"No I _fucking don't_ you fucking skank! STEVE! STEVE! Stop it Tanya!" I howled, panting and trying to stop feeling the sensations on my dick.

She didn't stop. She sucked me harder and harder.

She was now taking me into the back of her throat on every downward bob of her head and swallowing around me.

Although I was completely horrified, I could feel the onset of my orgasm coming quickly. She must have felt my body tensing because she doubled her efforts. I could feel everything but refused to look at her. I knew she wanted me to and I refused to give her that satisfaction.

"Sssssss... aahhhhhh...fuck...ahhhhhh...ssssss...Tanya! I mean it! Get off me ...uunghhh ... get off me now! – I ..._oh fuck!_...I don't ..._shit!._..I don'twantthis!..._I don'twantthis!_...you fucking whore..._fuck! ...ssssssss_" I could barely draw in air and a hissing noise kept breaking through my speech from all the sensations electrifying my dick.

My orgasm was just seconds away when she popped off me and started licking and sucking on my balls.

My orgasm hit me then and before the first stream of cum shot out of me, she once again took me into her mouth and kept swallowing around my sensitive tip as I came.

"_Nooooooooo!_" I cried as I came.

Guilt overwhelmed me.

I _let_ her make me come!

I...I came in her mouth.

Fuck!

My chin fell against my chest in shame.

"You fucking bitch!" I spat.

"I fucking hate you, I _fucking hate you_!" I croaked still suffering the aftershocks of my orgasm.

My mind flashed to Bella. My love. How would I ever explain this to her. How could I make her believe that I didn't want this?

At least it was over.

Finally.

Tanya stood up licking her lips and smiling at me.

"That is one gorgeous cock you have there Eddie...You taste so good. I should milk you dry and bottle that stuff for all the whores here at the club hmmm? I wonder what else I can do with this wonderful cock...eh? I bet it won't take long to have you hard again...18 ...such a short recovery time needed at that age..." she mused.

"I'm _warning _you Tanya" I growled "Let me go _right now_!"

Tanya moved and grabbed the backless chair and wedged it between my legs and the pole which had me standing at a very weird angle and the cuffs bit my wrists again.

I pulled on them with all my might letting them cut into my wrists and feeling small warm rivulets of blood run down my arms. I had been pulling at them frantically during her blow job to no avail.

I looked up to see what she was doing. Tanya reached up and depressed a small bump in the pole and the hook that my cuffs were hooked over receded causing my handcuffs to slip to the next hook lower down on the pole. She pushed me down and I was now cuffed and roped to the pole but sitting on the chair.

My junk was still out and on display for her.

Tanya stood and with a great flourish took off her short skirt.

She was commando.

No surprise there.

She straddled my lap and reached down with her hand and gathered up my balls and dick so she could rub herself against me.

"No...NO! Get off me you bitch - get off of me right now!" I shouted wriggling to move my junk away from her extremely wet pussy. I could feel it leaking on me.

I actually wretched a couple of times at the thought of what she was doing.

I had never been with anyone but Bella. I never even wondered about other girls before. I had tunnel vision in the girl department. I was only ever aroused by her.

This was killing me. This was going to kill Bella when she found out.

_Over and over_ she rubbed her hot wet sex against me.

My dick was so sensitive from her blow job that try as I might I couldn't stop it from growing again.

Shame began to overwhelm me.

Then I just became more and more angry.

I didn't want this! I wasn't _letting_ her do this! I was fighting as hard as I could but couldn't get free.

"What are you doing? You've had your fun...let me go!" I said struggling even harder. Surely she couldn't mean to...to...

"Correction baby, you've had _your_ fun. We're just getting started on my fun" she giggled.

I was hard again and she was grinding all over me moaning and groaning at her own movements in my lap.

"You feel so good...just like I knew you would...so big and thick and long. The heat from your cock is melting my pussy Edward. I want you to fuck me hard baby! Can you fuck me hard?" she purred in my ear licking and sucking on it.

She kissed all over my neck and chest trying relentlessly to kiss my mouth but I kept jerking my head away.

"NO! I am _not _fucking you –you skank! I will never fuck you! GET OFF OF ME!"

She continued to try and kiss my lips, finally grabbing my face between her hands and trying to force her lips to mine.

"If you do that" I growled "I'll bite your fucking disgusting face off! I fucking mean it! You fucking whore – UNTIE ME!"

Her head shot back as she regarded me for a second and seemed to think better of kissing me. She _knew_ I was speaking the truth. She cocked her hand back and slapped me hard in the face.

_Fuck! That hurt!_

"Oh you want it like this huh? Ok then. Maybe I won't make this so quick after all then!"

She slapped me again and then again, but when my cock started to deflate I guess she thought better of it and stopped hitting me.

She kept sliding her pussy against the length of my cock and kissing me everywhere it was safe to do so.

Her hands roamed my body while I struggled and cursed and hissed hateful words at her nonstop.

I would not sit still. I was fighting her as hard as I could. She just laughed at my efforts and told me how adorable I was. How _arousing_ I was.

Suddenly she raised herself up a little and grabbed my cock. I looked down and saw she was opening a condom. She then rolled it onto me.

I started to scream a jumble of 'No's and don'ts' and profanities while I continued to struggle against her.

I was beyond horrified.

She had already violated me once and now was going to take it a notch further.

I had only ever shared myself with Bella. I didn't want this. I didn't want to be _inside_ this horrid woman. It would be like being swallowed up by her evil! Please God, I prayed. Please make her stop.

The blow job was bad enough but she clearly fully intended to rape me.

It sounded preposterous to even my own mind. I'm a man. But it was glaringly true. I didn't want this but also couldn't control the sensations on my cock with just my mind.

Had I been free I would have thrown her off in seconds and got the hell out of there. But I wasn't. I had been trying unsuccessfully to get free but I knew now it was impossible.

Hate for her flooded my brain clear to my very soul.

I wanted to hit her over and over. I had never had such thoughts before but I wanted to kill this bitch!

She started to lower herself onto my cock.

"Don't" I choked out. "'Don't go any further Tanya! Don't ruin me this way! Please..."

I hissed as she rubbed herself on me. I've always had a very sensitive cock and it was practically raw from all the rough friction Tanya had caused it. It was extremely sensitive now and I couldn't will it to heel.

Once the tip was in, she sat right down quickly causing another hiss to escape my lips.

"Don't Tanya " I said looking right into her eyes. Pleading. "Don't do this to me...don't do this to my wife!" I begged.

I'm not sure when it happened but I think I started to cry the minute she sank down on me. I felt the hot tears on my cheeks.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! You feel soooo good Edward! Holy fuck!" she screamed while increasing her rhythm.

"Please don't! Please stop!" I begged again.

Tanya smiled wickedly and leaned in and licked the tears from my face. I gagged at the thought of her tongue and the knowledge that it was her moving up and down on me.

I may not have control of my dick but my mind knew exactly what it didn't want.

"Fuck yes! Ah! Ah! Fuck yes! Keep fucking me baby!" Tanya shrieked while she continued to impale herself on me at a very fast pace.

"UUngh! You're so big! MMmmmmmmm...Edward! Oh fuck, I love your cock! Fuck me Eddie! Don't stop fucking me!" she chanted over and over.

No no no no! This couldn't be happening.

"I'm not fucking you! You're a rapist Tanya! I would never fuck you willingly!" I shrieked hysterically.

Again, I intermittently begged, pleaded then raged and snarled at the bitch to get off of me.

I struggled nonstop and tried not to feel what she was doing. She was nothing like my Bella who fit me much more tightly.

But a pussy is a pussy as far as my cock knew. Try as I might to conjure every sickening thought I could to lose my erection it stayed hard.

Finally I decided to just let it happen and maybe it would be over quicker.

"Sooooo good Eddie, I love your cock, l can still taste you Edward, yes, yes, it feels so good!...MMmmmmmm...Ungh...I love how _you_ taste." She said licking my neck.

"Don't you feel it? Don't you feel how good we are together? I've had a lot of cocks you know and I must say that yours is by far the best! MMMMMMM!" she purred and I felt her inner walls start to quake around me.

She screamed as her orgasm ripped through her hugging herself to me but grinding more softly now.

Just as she stopped trembling I could feel the tingling starting in my belly knowing I was approaching my own orgasm.

Somehow the bitch sensed it to and stopped all her movements.

'Thank god!' I thought. I really hadn't wanted to cum in this bitch.

She held completely still looking at me with her maniacle smile until she felt me start to slightly soften.

She looked positively wicked as she started to move on me again. Instantly my dick perked right up again.

Realizing it was not over I started to fight her again.

"You fucking bitch!" I spit at her. "Let me go! Arghhhh! You already blew your load you fucking ugly skank! I don't want you – I never wanted you! Argghhh! Get off me! Rrrrr!...GET OFF ME!" I bellowed as she picked up her speed and was impaling herself again and again on my highly sensitive dick.

"I'm gonna fuck you all day Edward!" she laughed. "You've been a very bad boy so I'm not going to let you cum! How do you like that huh?" she cackled.

As much as I tried to hide it, she sensed it every time I started to get really close to orgasm and she would back off prolonguing my torture. When my orgasm would recede she would start fucking me all over again.

She turned herself around so her back was to my chest and kept on moving up and down on me.

This was how we spent the next hour or so. She eventually turned back around and was facing me. Looking into her face was definitely worse.

She brought me almost to climax at least a dozen times then stopped. I was cursing and swearing and sometimes sobbing for her to stop.

She just laughed at me and angled herself so my legs spread a little more and she could take me even deeper into her while I struggled against my restraints.

Finally Tanya was reaching her orgasm again for like the 8th time and she was so caught up in it she didn't notice that I was also peaking at mine.

I bit down on my bottom lip to keep from making the tell tale hissing noise that accompanied it in the past attempts.

I hated when my body betrayed me and noises would escape me involuntarily. They only spurred her on and made her happy.

I tried not to. I didn't want to do it, but I came as she clamped down on me yet again.

I was so sensitive from all the near misses and teasing that my dick exploded against my will.

It bordered on painful. I think I may have even blacked out for a second.

It felt like electricity running straight through my dick to my balls and back in waves of pleasure.

I hated the way my delayed gratification made my cock throb and empty into her.

Thank god for the condom I thought as I shot stream after stream of cum into her while her willing pussy milked me dry.

As I became a little more coherent, still muttering oaths at this woman slumped on me with my dick still inside her I realized that I had blood running down both of my wrists and down my chin from where I bit threw my lip.

Tears stained my cheeks as Tanya clung to me still seated on my semi hard cock.

I continued muttering curses and threats at her.

"That was fucking fantastic Eddie" she panted into my ear. "I just knew you were worth the extra planning. Would you like a little treat Edward? How about as soon as you're hard again, I let you fuck my ass? I think you deserve it, don't you?" she panted.

Ever so slowly she started to move on me again careful to not let me slip out of her.

_No! No fucking way!_

"_RRRRrrrrr! Get off me you skank! I hate you! I fucking hate you!" I screamed desperately._

Before I could become fully erect again the front door opened and in sauntered Stefan.

I sceamed his name and his head jerked up and over to where we were in the far corner of the club.

"Fuck man..." I sobbed "Help me!" I cried out in relief.

Stefan looked utterly dumbfounded.

He broke into a run towards me. As he neared me he pulled out his cell phone and to my horror started taking photos as Tanya leapt from my lap. He walked right up and took photos of my wrists, face, etc.

Within seconds he jammed it into his pocket and he started ripping the ropes from me as Tanya just kinda stood there in shock.

"The keys! Where's the keys Tanya?" he growled as he unhooked my arms from the hook.

They were completely numb from being over my head for so long. My shoulders also ached from my struggles.

"Get out of here Stefan! If you care about your job, get out! And forget you saw anything here!" she shouted with authority, clearly anticipating that he would do as she said.

"Fuck off bitch!" he said grabbing her skirt and checking the pockets for the keys oblivious to the fact she was standing there naked in front of him. When he came up empty he grabbed her by the back of her neck giving her a shake and growling "Where are the fucking keys – tell me before I beat the living shit out of you!"

Her eyes widened and she had the sense to actually look frightened at this point.

"My jacket...on the chair!" she blurted out looking below the stage where it was draped over a chair at a ringside table.

Stefan let go of her with a shove and she fell to the floor. He quickly retrieved the keys and uncuffed me.

I was shaky and sniffling a little as I immediately yanked off the condom and started to stuff myself back into my pants.

To my additional horror, Stefan pulled out a little plastic bag and put the condom inside of it and put it in his pocket.

He put his arm around me to lead me out of there and I couldn't help but flinch a little at the contact.

"Sorry man," he whispered.

Tanya ran up to us then with her skirt back on shouting.

"Where are you going Eddie? We were just playing around, get out of here Stefan!"

Holy shit!

I knew then, she would have totally fucked me again if Stefan hadn't come back but now it just dawned on me – how many more times would she have done it?

It was only afternoon.

There was more than another 24 hours to go before the club opened again.

I shuddered at that thought.

Violently.

I stumbled to my knees weak from the recent orgasm and all of my struggles the past couple hours.

I wretched at the memories of what had just occurred and vomited on the club floor. I didn't stop till my stomach was completely empty of my breakfast and lunch.

_Meals that Bella made me._

When I had control of my body again I looked up at Stefan and saw him on his cell phone.

I looked back to Tanya and my anger raged to the surface where I was previously almost numb.

She appeared to be slinking towards the back exit.

My lips pulled back from my teeth.

Before even I could comprehend what I was doing I lunged towards her shouting "Do you even know what you have done to me...to my wife...Don't you have any morals or goodness anywhere in you? Don't you care when a man is begging you for mercy?" saliva was flying out of my mouth with the venomous force of my words.

I hated her as much if not more than I have ever hated anyone.

Even the Chief and that is saying a lot!

I was just about to grab her by her throat and squeeze when Stefan pulled me back and I registered the sound of sirens getting closer to the club.

_**Poor Edward! That horrible bitch! Leave me a review of what you thought of this turn of events. I just hate anything that hurts our Edward. Review!**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**A/N I don't own these characters, S.M. owns them. This Ch is un beta'd.**_

_**Whew! We made it through the last chapter. Poor Edward! How many want to bitch slap Tanya? I got my first flames for allowing Edward to be hurt by Tanya. It brought lots of lurkers out of hiding and giving me their first review! Imagine the reviews I'd have if they had only reviewed every chapter! I'd give almost anything for everyone to go back and review each chapter! This story only has 6 chapters left. Ok, let's go see how our boy is doing...**_

_**Chapter 31**_

**EPOV**

_Before even I could comprehend what I was doing I lunged towards her shouting "Do you even know what you have done to me...to my wife...Don't you have any morals or goodness anywhere in you? Don't you care when a man is begging you for mercy?" saliva was flying out of my mouth with the venomous force of my words. _

_I hated her as much if not more than I have ever hated anyone. _

_Even the Chief and that is saying a lot!_

_I was just about to grab her by her throat and squeeze when Stefan pulled me back and I registered the sound of sirens getting closer to the club._

Tanya tried to turn and leave but Stefan shoved her roughly down into a chair.

He levelled her with a glare that dared her to move.

The front door burst open and several cops rushed into the club.

The rest all happened in a blur.

Question after question. Questions to Stefan, questions to me, questions to Tanya. On and on went their relentless questions.

Stefan calmly answered each and every question he was asked while sitting beside me at one of the tables at the club.

I answered some questions every now and then but Stefan answered most of them.

Tanya sat a few tables away receiving her own interrogation. She was putting up quite a front. I heard her telling them we had sex consensually. I glared at her. I was brought up to never harm a woman. But I wanted to hurt this one. Badly.

Slowly my mind was coming to terms with what had just occurred. The clearer my brain became the more scared I became. I was afraid that the Chief would find us because of this incident. I still needed to keep Bella safe for another month.

From what I could tell through the haze I was in, Stefan was actually an undercover police officer.

He told the police that he had been gathering all sorts of information on Red's for several months now.

He'd had a friend that worked here, also underage, after running away from a bad home life. Tanya had dominated him immediately and made him one of her whores. He wasn't just her whore though, she had made him perform at elaborate sex parties she held at her home with all her sick friends who got off on inflicting pain on their sexual partners. He had seemingly disappeared a month later. Some time after that it was learned that he was a John Doe in an out of state Psychiatric facility. He had no ID and was so traumatized he was unable to speak to this day. He remained in a near comatose state.

Since prostitution is not illegal in this state I knew Stefan needed more to bring Tanya down. His friend being unable to speak rendered him unable to tell what he knew to bring Tanya to justice for the crimes against him.

Stefan gently took me by the arm and ushered me into the waiting ambulance to take me to the hospital. I didn't want to go but he insisted.

In the ambulance he quietly told me about the case he was trying to build against Tanya.

He said he was sure he had her on my rape and the sexual harassment of several employees including ourselves. He suspected she was forcing underage men into selling themselves in other locations. There was also forcible confinement, possible liquor violations, suspected tax evasion and even links to human traffickers.

The problem was, he needed a warrant to do a thorough search of the club and her home.

He said if I allowed myself to be the catalyst and press charges against her he could get everything he needed to put Tanya away for a very long time.

With a rape charge against Tanya, he could get a warrant and look into every aspect of the club and her personal life unhindered.

Once at the hospital a rape kit was done on both me and Tanya who had been brought in by the police to get comparable sample or some such thing as she was completely uninjured.

We were also both tested for STDs and Aids.

Afterwards I was allowed to take a shower.

I practically scrubbed myself raw trying to get any and all traces of that woman off of me before I saw Bella. I was in the shower so long a nurse came to the door to see if I was alright.

When I emerged from the bathroom the nurse was waiting to clean the wounds on my wrists, lip and face.

A psychiatrist was then brought in to talk with me.

I told him honestly about my entire time at Red's.

I did not reveal my true age at this time as a cop was in the room listening to my recollection of the events at the club.

The more I talked, the more I cried and eventually became hysterical with shame, guilt and anger.

The doctor had to come in and give me a sedative to calm me down.

As I calmed, Stefan came back into the room.

I grabbed his arm and told him not to reveal my true age or name in the official report or to any of the cops yet.

His brow furrowed as he couldn't imagine why.

"Promise me..." I begged him.

_Fuck!_

I hated begging. I'd done enough of that today to last me a life time.

"Will you tell me _why_ when you wake up?" he questioned clearly seeing that I was fading fast.

"Yeah..." I nodded not making eye contact with him.

"Ok man, ok." He conceded.

The last thing I remember before zoning out was saying Bella's name.

**Stefan's pov**

Why wouldn't he want me to reveal his age? I wondered sitting at his bedside.

When the name Bella came from his lips I pulled out my cell phone and dialled.

I got Em on the line and told him what had happened.

Em was cursing on the line and blaming himself for ever telling Edward about Red's.

"I thought he could handle it" he murmured over and over clearly distressed at the news.

"Em! Focus! You need to get Bella and bring her here to the hospital. Some things...just don't add up."

Em sounded reluctant to do that.

"Em, he's a wreck, he needs her!"

He reluctantly agreed and said he'd go get her right away and bring her here.

Half an hour later Bella burst through the door to Edward's hospital room with Em and Rose on her heels.

She rushed right up to his bedside but stopped short, as if afraid to touch him. She saw the bruises and red welts on his face from where Tanya had hit him, the cut lip, and the bandaged wrists.

She whirled to me and whispered "Oh my god, what happened to him Stefan?"

I was torn. Should I lie or sugar coat the truth? No. I couldn't do that.

"He was raped Bella." I said evenly.


	32. Chapter 32

_**A/N I don't own any of these characters, S.M. does. This ch is unbeta'd.**_

_**Chapter 32**_

**Stefan's pov**

"Wha...rr...raped? By who?" Bella gasped, slumping into the chair I had vacated next to Edward's bedside.

Then recognition flooded her features.

"It was Tanya wasn't it?" she whispered with large frightened eyes. "Oh my god!" she cried over and over. "It's my fault this happened. It's all my fault!"

Rose crossed the room to Bella and took her into her arms. She did her best to comfort her as she cried.

Em beckoned me out into the hall.

"So you're a cop" Em stated accusingly.

"Yes, I am, but I'm also your friend. I'm Edward's friend too!"

Emmett just stared at me looking skeptacle.

"Em...I _am_ the guy you _know_, I just also happen to be on the force. I may have been undercover in Red's but I was still there doing the job, same as Edward same as you did in the past. We aren't so different." I said.

Emmett rubbed the back of his neck looking clearly uncomfortable.

"If I'm going to be able to help Edward. I need to know his story. How much do you know about him and Bella?"

"Just that they came into town and he needed work. That's how I met him, he asked me for a job. He came in a few times, we talked, I got him the odd day job here and there. He's a really nice guy. I thought I was helping him. He sounded so desperate for work that I eventually told him about Red's. I wish I never had. I thought I was helping him."

Emmett paused, and then continued.

"I can't believe she raped him! She pushed us all for a little fun – ya know. I was young back then. Free 'no strings sex' suited me just fine. Most of the guys did fuck her now and then."

That caught my attention.

"Anyone else she pressured? Could you give me names? If I could get a few more guys lined up to rat her out, it will be easier to put her away."

Em was shaking his head.

My voice broke with my next statement.

"You didn't see him Em, he was crying and begging for help. He was bloody from fighting against his restraints. He looked so...broken. If it's the last act I ever do as a cop, I NEED to get justice for him. As his friend, _I have to_." I said looking Emmett right in the eye.

"What did you see?" Em questioned sounding almost afraid of my answer.

I rubbed my hands over my face, cleared my throat and told him everything I'd seen and heard in the club.

After he had absorbed everything I'd said, he looked up at me his eyes full of unshed tears and clear determination on his face.

"I know a couple guys" he said "I might even be able to get them to talk to you, if you take me with you."

"Done. I also need you to tell me anything else that may have been shady at the club. I may have missed something."

I re-entered Edward's hospital room while Em made a call. He was still sleeping. Bella sat beside him holding one of his hands. Rose stood behind her rubbing her shoulders.

Bella looked up at me, her eyes looked so sad.

"Tell me what happened to him Stefan." Bella said as Em also re-entered the room.

I nodded and once again told what I knew of this event. I told her what Edward had told me about Tanya and Steve's deception to keep him at the club. I already had a warrant out for Steve as an accessory.

When I told her how he was screaming and crying when I entered the club and how he had vomited when he was free afterwards her head dropped onto the bed beside their joined hands and she sobbed.

"Make no mistake Bella, It _was_ rape. It was calculated and premeditated. That woman is evil incarnate.

Please don't blame him for this. Men can and are raped all the time. They are just to humiliated to admit it."

Her head shot back up.

"I don't blame _him_!" she said vehemently through clenched teeth.

"I blame that evil skank that spent all her time trying to get _my_ man. It was a heinous game to her...I...I...don't know if I'll ever get _him_ back after this...will he _ever_ be the same?" she cried.

Rose rubbed her shoulders, while Bella cried, looking very upset herself.

My answer died in my throat. I didn't know the answer. None of us did.

The door opened again and an older woman entered cautiously. An older man followed her looking very anxious.

"Bella?" she said.

When Bella looked up at her she let go of Edward and flew into the woman's open arms.

"Oh Margie, that evil woman hurt Edward!" she sobbed.

The woman held Bella in her arms stroking her hair and back in a motherly fashion. "Shhhhhh..." she soothed. "He will be alright, I just know it Bella. He loves you so much, he will be just fine."

When Bella was calm again I decided it was time to question her.

I knew that if Edward was awake he would put a stop to it and I needed answers to all the questions floating around in my brain.

"Bella, Edward doesn't want me to involve the police in this. He doesn't want his name or age on the record. I promised him I wouldn't do anything till he woke up, but can you tell me why he was so adamant and upset at the idea? Is he in some kind of trouble? Is that why you both came to Vegas?"

She looked so scared. She kept glancing from Edward to her lap and back to Edward again.

"I think you should tell him Bella" Margie said softly still stroking Bella's hair.

"Is it possible to just tell Stefan _our friend_ and not _Detective _Stefan Alveraz? Or does _Detective Alveraz_ hear everything?" she asked in a small voice obviously pissed that I hadn't been 100% forth coming in the past.

"You can talk to me 'off the record' Bella, as your friend. I will not repeat anything you don't give me permission to. I promise. I am the last person that wants Edward hurt more than he already is."

"Well, the long and short of it is my...my father beat me. He was trying to rape me one night when Edward came in and stopped him. My dad threatened him and beat him up, badly. There was no where we could turn for help. We both knew Edward's parents would try to help us but my dad threatened their lives too."

"I was so scared and Edward was just so scared for me. We didn't know what to do. But Edward still managed to come up with a plan to get away that very night. We ran here, to Vegas with what money he had."

"The problem is that...I'm only 17. We aren't married. We will be - once I'm old enough. We have talked about it a lot." She said.

"Edward thought if we could just hide for 5 months, we could go home and my dad wouldn't have any more control over us because I would be 18 then. Edward didn't force me to run away. I was so afraid of what my dad would do to him that I agreed. He wanted to protect me and I...I wanted to protect him."

"When we started to run out of money he took the job at Red's. He's supported us all these months by himself. He left his parents, who are wonderful - for me. No one knows where we are. Not even his parents. Everything he has done since we were kids is for me." She said, her voice dropping off at the end.

Something was bothering me about her story.

"Bella, why didn't you go the police when your father was hurting you?" I asked.

Every eye in the room was on her wondering the very same thing no doubt.

"Be...because my dad's the Chief of Police".

**A/N Come on if you haven't reviewed yet - please do!**


	33. Chapter 33

_**A/N I don't own any of these characters, S.M. does. This ch is unbeta'd.**_

_**Chapter 33**_

**Stefan's pov**

"_Be...because my dad's the Chief of Police._ He could make good on all of his threats. He threatened to set up Edward and his parents for drugs, or run them off the road. He is very vindictive and capable of everything he threatened to do."

All the air in my lungs left my body in a harsh gust. Margie gasped. Mac was rubbing both his hands over his face and forehead roughly. Em and Rose just looked stunned.

_Holy shit! _

Her dad is a Chief of Police!

This certainly complicates things.

But, if what she said is true, Edward's a fucking hero in my book!

He totally sacrificed his life for the girl he loves.

Everything was starting to make sense.

Why a smart kid like Ed ended up stripping at Red's. Why they were on their own so young. Why everything was cash, no banks, no ties, only a few friends let into their inner circle. Why they never talk about the past. Why they couldn't use their Social Security Numbers to get safer jobs, etc.

I huffed out a large gust of air.

Bella's words were like a bomb that had detonated in the room.

Everyone looked completely shocked at this revelation. It was also clear that everyone here, wanted to help them.

"Thank you for telling us Bella. I know that must have been hard for you. I do think that if Edward proceeds with this case, we can figure out some type of protective custody for you both.

"But my dad's a cop? If our names are in the system as missing or if my dad said Edward kidnapped me or something, he will hear about this if our names come up! He could even be notified if the computer tells him someone else inquired about us!"

"Yes, he may. But this is Vegas. You picked a great spot to hide. He may find out you are in Vegas but he won't know _where_ in Vegas".

"I think I'm going to do a little digging on your father. What's his name?"

"Phil Dwyer. He's the Chief of Police in Forks Washington." Bella said with extreme trepidation.

"Sit tight. I'll see what I can find out about Chief Dwyer. And Bella? Don't leave the hospital – you or Edward. I'm just Stefan, ok? I'm trying to help you, not hurt you. We will figure this out – together, ok?"

She nodded her head and put it back on Margie's shoulder.

**Epov**

When I woke from my sedation, Bella was lying beside me on my hospital bed. She had one of my hands held in both of hers and pressed against her chest.

There were tear stains on her cheeks.

_Fuck! _

She must know.

Shame and guilt overwhelmed me - again.

I stared at her face. She looked troubled, even in sleep.

I reached my other hand over to skim her face with my finger tips. I didn't mean to wake her. I just really needed to touch her and confirm I was actually here with her. She stirred and her eyes slowly blinked open.

When she saw that I was staring at her she let go of my hand and thrust both her arms around my neck and held me tightly to her.

"Oh Edward," she sobbed into my neck "Can you ever forgive me for this? I'm so, so sorry!"

I wrapped my arms around her small frame and held her stroking her hair over and over.

"What did you do Bella?" I asked her totally confused.

"If it weren't for me you wouldn't be here in Vegas and have been hurt by that evil witch. I know what _happened_ Edward!" she whimpered looking into my eyes with such sadness.

"I...I...didn't want that B...I didn't...I just...I couldn't get away..." I whispered to her not making eye contact.

"Edward Cullen! Don't you think I know that? Stefan told us how horrible she was. I believe _you _Edward. I believe _in you_. You could _never_ hurt me. I just wish that loving me hadn't gotten _you_ hurt."

"None of this is your fault..." I faltered, when I heard someone clear their throat.

I looked up and noticed for the first time the other people in the room. All of them were our friends but I felt very uncomfortable with them all knowing what had happened to me.

"There'll be none of that son" Mac said staring at me with a knowing parental look.

"You can't blame yourself for all of the evil in this world. You are not to blame for this. It. Was. Not. Your. Fault! We all know it. You need to know it too!" He said very firmly leaving no room for discussion.

I scanned all of their faces. They were all nodding in agreement.

"I...I tried as hard as I could to get away..." I choked out.

"Hell yes you did!" said Stefan entering the room.

"I saw that with my own eyes! I even had to stop him from throttling that bitch when I untied him!"

Bella cried out, likely at the very thought of me being tied up against my will.

I held her a little closer and it felt so good to know she wasn't angry with me.

I was so afraid she wouldn't be able to accept what had happened. I didn't even know if I could yet. I was just so thankful that she was here in my arms and she still wanted me.

"So anyone want to know what Fork's own Chief Dwyer is up to?" Stefan asked rather cockily with a smirk on his face.

My head snapped in his direction so fast I felt dizzy. "How the hell?" I blurted out totally shocked.

Bella's hand pressed against my chest.

"I told him. I told him everything" she looked up at me sheepishly.

Before I could ask her if she had gone mad, Stefan spoke again.

"It seems the illustrious Chief Dwyer - is in jail. He's already been charged and convicted with one count of rape and there are a couple more allegations pending!" Stefan sounded absolutely giddy at that news.

"He won't be out for quite some time Bella, you can go home with Edward as soon as we clear up the mess here!" Stefan said smiling from ear to ear.

"How long has he been in jail?" I gasped.

Stefan's smile faded instantly. He didn't want to tell us that. Why?

"How long," I repeated.

Looking right at me like he knew I wouldn't like the answer he said "3 months."

I took that news to my chest like a wrecking ball.

_Three fucking months! _

No wonder he hadn't found us.

He hadn't been searching.

He had been sitting in jail.

All of this shit with Tanya and Red's needn't have happened.

If I had only contacted home...even once, my dad could have told me this vital information.

I had let my fear of slipping up, keep me separated from my family and caused Bella and I needless months of heartache.

No. Not all of it was heartache.

Living with Bella despite the circumstances had brought us even closer together.

We had new friends and had had some really great times here. Granted we had some horrible ones now too, but I just couldn't let myself dwell on that.

I still needed to be strong for Bella and myself.

Now that hiding was no longer necessary I could openly press charges against Tanya for sexual harassment, rape and anything else Stefan could come up with.

I looked up at Stefan and asked "What's our first move in ending this nightmare? I want it over with and I want to go home."


	34. Chapter 34

_**A/N I don't own the characters, S.M. does. This ch is unbeta'd. Since I am giving you this ch 24 hrs after the last, make sure you review each ch or I won't do this again!**_

_**Chapter 34**_

**EPOV**

_I looked up at Stefan and asked "What's our first move in ending this nightmare? I want it over with and I want to go home."_

"That's what I'm talkin' bout!" shouted Emmett jumping to his feet. "Let's bring that bitch down!"

The rest of our friends all got up, and told me that they would be happy to help in any way they could. Em, Stefan and Mac all patted my shoulder and kissed Bella goodbye. Rose and Margie kissed us both before leaving.

Mac leaned over and whispered to me while Bella was occupied with the goodbyes and said, "If I was lucky enough to have a son Edward, I'd want him to be just like you." Having said his piece he patted me again and stalked out of the room quickly wiping at his face.

My eyes glistened with unshed tears as realization finally hit me.

All of them believed me. All of them were on our side. All of them would help us get through this.

If all of these wonderful people believed in me, then what happened could not be my fault.

I was only trying to provide for us. That isn't a crime.

That didn't make me deserve what happened. Bad things happen to good people.

I just prayed that nothing bad came around again for a very, very long time.

After they were gone, I asked Bella for her cell phone.

"I think it's time to call my parents, ok?"

She smiled, nodded and handed me the phone.

**CPOV**

I could hear a ringing sound as I slowly awakened from my sleep.

I glanced at the clock while reaching for my cell phone.

4 a.m.

Must be the hospital.

I looked for the caller ID for confirmation but it was an 'unknown number'.

"Hello' I croaked, my voice rough with sleep.

"Dad?"

I bolted awake instantly as I heard Edward's voice on the other end of the line.

Esme stirred in the bed raising to her elbows in confusion.

"Edward!" I practically shouted, which now had Esme on high alert knowing Edward was finally calling us.

"Yes, it's me. I've missed you and mom so much," said my son's voice sounding so very tired.

"We've missed you too! I can't even begin to tell you how much son! Where are you?"

"We're in Las Vegas, we've been here the whole time. I'm so sorry that I haven't called. I was just so afraid B's dad would find us and take her away."

"He can't" I blurted out "he's in jail! He has been for months."

"I know, I just found that out tonight, that's why I'm calling. I couldn't call before. I had to know it was safe."

"I'm putting you on spearker phone so your mom can hear – ok?"

After Edward heard the click he said –

"Hey Mom! I love you."

"Oh my God Edward, I love you to!" Esme squealed.

We heard Edward chuckle.

"When can you come home" I asked.

"Well, it may take a little while..."

"Why?" Esme interjected.

"Don't get alarmed ok? We are both just fine, but...I'm in the hospital." He said.

"What? Why? I'm coming to you!" Esme shouted leaping off the bed, running to the closet and hurling her suitcase upon the bed at my feet. Before he could even respond she had the damn thing half full of her clothes.

"Mom! I'm being released in the morning, I'm fine, I promise!" Edward spoke loudly, likely hearing the flurry of action in our room.

"Where do we come to Edward, we will get the very first flight out." I asked grabbing the pad I kept by my bedside in case the hospital called.

I wrote down Edward's address.

"Call this cell number when you arrive in Las Vegas" Edward advised. "We may still be at the police station when you arrive.

"Police Station!" both Esme and I gasped in unison.

"It's a long story...I'll explain when you get here ok?" Edward said clearly not ready to explain on the phone.

"You'll be there, you'll answer the phone right?" Esme asked afraid our son would disappear again if we lost this precious connection to him.

"Of course, I can't wait to see you. I love you both so much!" he said sounding like the Edward we had been missing for 4 long months.

"We love you too!" we both said together.

"Bye for now" Edward said quietly ending the call.

I looked at Esme and she looked at me. I dropped the phone and grabbed my wife just as she leapt into my arms. Her smile was back. I hadn't seen a real smile that touched her eyes in 4 long months. I could feel my own smile now as well. It felt like relief. Total and complete relief.

I kissed her till she started squirming. I was delirious with happiness.

"Let go Carlisle" she laughed.

"Don't just stand there grinning like a fool! Get your suitcase, let's go!" she yelled while throwing what appeared to be anything and everything into her case.

Edward had done it. He had kept Bella safe, just as he'd set out to do. Although I fully intended to have words with him at some point about not allowing us to help him, I couldn't help the immense pride in my son that flooded me.

I packed mine as quickly as humanly possible and we both rushed out into the night anxious to be with our son again.

**Epov**

As soon as I was released the following day, Stefan took Bella and I to his presinct.

Emmett met us there along with some current and previous dancers/hookers from Red's.

It seemed that Tanya hadn't made a lot of friends in her business and was resented/hated by many.

Stefan and his colleagues set them up in various interview rooms to get their signed statements.

I hoped that with the help of these guys we would get even more damaging information on Tanya.

Tanya.

When I thought about her all I could see was that awful smile she wore as she rode me against my will.

No.

I won't go there, if I don't have to. Once this was over, I would banish all thoughts of that horrible woman from my memory.

I was taken into one room and Bella was taken into another. She looked frightened. Before they lead her away I just leaned in to kiss her and said "Just tell the truth baby. Just tell the truth."

In my interrogation room I was introduced to various police officers and also the District Attorney.

I was asked to answer hundreds of questions about why Bella and I left Forks. How I became involved with Red's and everything up to and including my assault. I was also made to view the evidence in the case that had been collected by Stefan.

The hardest to see were the pictures that Stefan had taken as soon as I had yelled to him in the club. In one, Tanya was still on me. I started to gag again at the memory and dry heaved into a trash can.

When I felt more composed I looked up at the District Attorney, "I don't want my family seeing those pictures."

"Don't worry son, there is no need for them to see them. Only our team, Miss Walton's lawyers and the judge will see them." He said.

I answered a few more questions and then I was released. I walked out of the interview room and into the arms of my friends. They were all there waiting for me. As soon as they saw me, they all rushed over to me and I was engulfed in the biggest group hug I'd ever been involved in. It felt wonderful. It felt safe. My heart was overcome by their affection and I let go of all the hurt and just cried in their arms...


	35. Chapter 35

_**A/N I don't own characters, S.M. does. This ch is unbeta'd.**_

_**Well I was accused of holding my chapters hostage for reviews! Can you believe that? Nothing could be farther from the truth. I post every three days or sooner. ALWAYS. I did (twice) say I'd post the next day if people would just review. It didn't work and I NEVER did it again. I wrote this to prove to myself I could do it. It's for me and the fact that many of you like it makes me extremely happy. If my having asked you to review my story offended you - I apologize. Your reviews confirm to us you like our stories, that's all. **_

_**On to the next ch, one day after Ch 34 was posted which was one day after ch 33 was posted...**_

_**Chapter 35**_

**EPOV**

I exited the interrogation room and walked down the hallway rubbing the back of my neck looking down. As I rounded the corner I heard a gasp. I looked up just as the small body of my mother slammed into me.

I caught her as her arms wrapped tightly around my neck.

"My baby!" she sighed while peppering my whole face with kisses.

I lifted her higher so I could bury my face in her neck. Her familiar scent assaulted all my senses. My eyes welled with tears to be with her again.

"Edward" my father said gruffly while encircling the both of us in his arms. In his love.

"I'm sorry" I choked out.

My dad lead us as a group over to the chairs that lined the waiting room. It reminded me of the last Seinfeld episode where the hugging group shuffled around a room unable to let go of one another.

I sat with one of them on each side of me.

For a moment we just stared, drinking each other in. Familiarizing ourselves with each other all over again.

My mom was looking me over as was my father.

They could see my various injuries.

What they couldn't see was the worst injury I'd incurred.

My heart and very soul had been damaged.

Being back with them and Bella was the first step towards healing it though. I did know that.

"Why were you in the hospital? Why are you _here_?" Questioned my mother.

"It's such a long story, can we just wait till Bella comes out and go some where else and talk?" I pleaded.

"Of course" they both answered.

I thanked them, squeezing my Mom's hand, just as Bella joined us. I jumped up and embraced her. She looked as frazzled as I felt.

My parent greeted her warmly, each giving her a hug and a kiss. She looked relieved. I truly think Bella thought they would blame her for my absence and ultimately what was going on now. I truly hoped this wasn't the case.

My parents took us in their rental car to their hotel. It was high end and their room was spacious. My dad ordered room service. We all had a late lunch together. When we finished we all sat down in the living room area to talk.

"I promise to tell you everything, right from the start. Please try not to interrupt because parts will be really hard for me and I just want to get through it. Okay?"

They both nodded.

I started by telling them about the changes I had seen in Bella leading up to my fight with Phil.

I told them about the night we left, our trip getting our apartment and looking for work here in Vegas.

When I told them about Red's my father looked stern and my mom's eyes got really glassy and her lips formed a tight line.

When they found out I was a stripper they both audibly sighed and couldn't make eye contact with me.

I told them about Tanya's harassment of me and how she ultimately assaulted me.

My mother slumped against my dad and cried openly saying "My baby, my poor baby!"

I told them how I was now pressing charges against her to ensure she was punished.

I also told them how we needed to stick around to make sure all questions were answered fully before we left town.

Since the case was only 24 hours old we would have to wait for Stefan to clear our leaving.

My parents noticed that Bella was sitting stiffly beside me with tears running down her cheeks.

"Bella? Are you okay dear?" they questioned, reaching across the coffee table and touching her knee.

"I'm just so sorry for everything. I'm sorry we left the way we did. I'm sorry for the way Edward has sacrificed himself. But, I'm...I'm most sorry that he was hurt..." she broke off sobbing.

I gathered her into my arms.

"How many times do I have to tell you, it wasn't your fault!" I said exasperated. "I made all of these choices! Me! The only thing you could be sorry for is for following me!"

Her head jerked up to meet my eyes. Her head was shaking frantically.

"Are you sorry you allowed me to make these decisions for you Bella?" I asked.

"No! No! I'd follow you anywhere Edward!"

"Good! Because what I can't live with Bella is your regret." I said honestly.

Her head shook indicating a 'no' against my chest.

I held her as my parents asked me various questions which I did my best to answer. When they seemed to have no more questions, I leaned forward and asked a question I needed to ask.

"Mom, Dad – I'm sorry for what we put you through. It was my mistake to not find a way to call you. I love you both and I need to know if either of you can ever forgive me for the past 4 months?" My gaze shifted back and forth between both sets of eyes.

Tears streamed out of their eyes and down both of their cheeks.

"Edward, there is nothing to forgive son. I am so proud of you. I am proud that you tried to save and look after Bella. Do I wish you had told us? Of course, but I _do_ understand. Yes! I must admit I can't believe you actually took care of her so well. That you got a job at all with no GED is amazing, although your job choice leaves a little to be desired." He chuckled. I nodded in agreement with my father's words.

"I think we have some explaining to do as well" said my dad. He then proceeded to tell me about all the things he did to slow down Phil's search for us.

I couldn't believe how my dad had copied my car to suspend Phil's suspicion.

He told us about all the interaction they had with Phil ending with Esme's attack on him.

We were stunned at how involved he had become in the ruse buying us time.

"We need to get you both back in school to get your GEDs, I've deferred your scholarships till you do." He explained.

"We have our GEDs dad, we got them online. I have only to order the transcripts of the few courses we needed to graduate."

My parents were very happy about this.

My dad pulled out his phone and got to work sending emails. With any luck he said. We could still attend in September, just a couple weeks away.

Our moods were much improved now that the 'air was cleared' and all questions had been answered.

"Would you like to see our apartment?" Bella asked.

"Yes!" they both answered.

They drove us to the club to get my car. That was uncomfortable for all of us. Then we took them to our home.

As we entered our apartment I felt relief wash over me. I felt safe here. It was neat and clean, as always.

Although we had minimal furniture, what we did have fit the space. We had everything that we needed and had lived comfortably enough.

My mother smiled and complimented Bella on looking after me so well.

Bella blushed under her praise.

Bella had always looked up to my mom and did her best to emulate things she had learned from Esme.

"I had these horrible visions of you both living in squalor. You don't know how relieved I am to see how clean you keep it." My mom praised.

"She usually keeps it cleaner mom, but the last couple days she's been distracted". I inserted.

We gave them the small tour then all sat down again to talk some more.

It felt wonderful talking with my family again. Now that all the bad information was out in the open, we could talk about how we got our GED's, our new friends, and even about possibly starting college in just a few weeks.

We had been talking for just over an hour when there was a knock at the door.


	36. Chapter 36

_**Chapter 36**_

**EPOV**

I opened the door to reveal Stefan standing on the other side of the threshhold.

I invited him in and introduced him to my parents.

I explained how I knew him before the assault and my parents were very surprised.

"I have some news," he said.

"12 guys, both current and former dancers, came forward to dish the dirt on Tanya. They have given us loads of information that we weren't previously aware of. You'll never guess who gave us the most useful information?" he said looking directly at me.

My eyebrows furrowed as I tried to think of who it could be. I shrugged.

"Demetri." He said shaking his head.

"He knows all of her little secrets. Many she doesn't even know that he knows. He took us to the club giving us proof we needed. We think we can convict her not only of your assault and forcible confinement, but on sexual harassment of no less than 6 dancers, tax evasion, liquor license infringements, forced prostitution, and human trafficking." He finished.

"Human trafficking?" We all gasped. The thought of how much worse this could have gotten just hit us all. HARD.

"Yeah, when we searched her house we found..."

"What?" we all said collectively.

"We found 2 other men, your age Edward, locked in some type of bondage cages in her basement. The scary part is that...their hair was cut and dyed exactly like yours. They were naked and drugged.

I don't want to even think about what she may have done to you if I hadn't walked in when I did Ed." He stated seriously.

We were all silent for a few moments, contemplating what he had just revealed.

"Needless to say, she will never again walk this earth as a free woman.

Those boys were in really bad shape. She got off on hurting them as well as sexually assaulting them.

I think that's why Demetri spoke up like he did. He showed us her fake books she uses for the IRS. He also had proof of the illegal liquor purchases, and her safe revealed blackmail she had on several of the prostitutes at the club. She was forcing them to stay there turning tricks with the blackmail she held." He said proudly.

_Fuck! Why did he have to mention the prostitutes? Damn it!_

I glared at him giving him the hairy eyeball for his last words. He just looked totally confused.

When I looked from him to Bella she was glaring at me.

"Prostitutes? Edward? What is he talking about? What prostitutes?" she said beseeching me with her eyes.

I hung my head.

"Prostitution isn't illegal in Nevada." I said quietly. I glanced at her and she looked completely horrified.

"I wasn't a hooker!" I shouted, reading her expression.

"Of course not! Neither was I!" Stefan interjected. "Tanya hounded us when the ladies 'red slipped' us, but we ALWAYS decined. ALWAYS!"

"What is 'red slipped'?" my dad asked.

My head fell into my hands, elbows resting on my knees. I inhaled a deep breath and prepared to tell Bella and my parents about 'red slips'.

Stefan beat me to it. They all looked upset again but managed to digest it without any major drama.

"Did you ever get 'red slips'?" Bella asked me timidly.

"Are you kidding?" Stefan sputtered. "He got more slips than anyone!"

I glared my hairy eyeball at him again and he instantly stopped smiling and looked suddenly uncomfortable over his avoidable TMI.

"I NEVER even considered it! No matter how much was offered! You all KNOW I would never consider that!...and no, I didn't let the women touch me either when I danced...Look, please let me put this behind me...I don't want to talk about it anymore...okay?" I said.

Looking relieved my mom and dad nodded their compliance.

"I just need to know one thing" I said looking at Stefan.

"Why did you come back to the club that day?" I asked.

"Well, if anyone was there I was going to use the excuse that I forgot my ipod. If no one was there, I was going to search through Tanya's office. I was floored when I saw your car still there. I thought maybe Em picked you up or something." He said.

"I have a question" Bella asked timidly.

We all turned to look at her. She had been very quiet the past 2 days.

"Who was Phil convicted of raping?" she asked.

"Jessica Stanley. Did you know her?" he asked.

We all gasped.

"Stefan? Forks is a small close knit community. Everyone knows everyone. Quite well actually. We all knew her," my father said.

Poor Bella looked completely stunned.

"The others?" I asked.

"I can't talk about those till actual charges are filed. I'm sorry. I just came by to let you know we have a death grip on Tanya and she isn't ever getting free. I have to be going. It was nice meeting you," he said to my parents. "I just wish it was under better circumstances. Another thing" He said heading for the door. "We have your signed affidavit and your taped testimony, you can go home. I'm gonna miss you man."

We gave each other a one armed man hug and he left.

Bella looked stunned and my mom squealed in happiness. My eyes found my dad's. We were both smiling too.

Home. I couldn't wait.

That night Bella made us all a wonderful supper. Scalloped potatoes, chicken breasts and carrots. She also made a salad and a rice pudding. It was delicious.

"We had no idea you were such a good cook Bella" my father praised."You and our son compliment each other well."

Bella blushed but I just smiled because he was right.

After supper my dad and I did the dishes. Then we sat around talking till late in the evening. Now that we were all back together, we were reluctant to separate again.

Emmett had called and invited us all to his house for a lunch BBQ tomorrow. We accepted and I was looking forward to it.

My parents left and returned to their hotel for the evening.

Once Bella and I were in bed, I pulled her body close to my chest and just held her.

She sighed.

"What?" I asked bending back to try and see her face.

"I was afraid you wouldn't let me close to you for a while. I'm so happy to have you holding me again. I missed it sooo much last night." She said burying her face in my chest.

"What happened has nothing to do with you and me B. I will always want you. I missed you last night too." I said kissing the top of her head.

I wanted her. Part of me wondered if that was normal given the circumstances? But another part of me screamed out to be hers again.

I had claimed her many times but tonight I wanted her to claim me too. The assault made me feel distanced from her. I wanted to bridge that and get back to how we were.

I rubbed her back slowly going lower and lower till I was gripping her butt in my hands. I pulled her into me and groaned at the feel of her. I rolled her onto her back and settled myself between her legs. I kissed her with all the passion and love I could muster so she would know that I always wanted her.

I pulled up her tank top and took her breast into my mouth giving attention to one and then the other.

She arched up into me causing her heat to press into my groin. She was so damn soft and felt like home.

I sat back on my heels and hooked my fingers under the elastic of her underwear. I looked down into her eyes for permission to remove them. She gave me a shy smile and nodded her head twice.

I pulled them off and then pulled my boxers down to my knees and settled back between her thighs. Her legs came up and she used her feet to pull my boxers down as far as she could. It was far enough that I could kick them off.

I rubbed myself against her moist heat and revelled in the wetness that was already present. I slid myself back and forth between her slippery folds and coated myself in her moisture.

I was as hard as titanium and wanted her so badly.

I positioned myself at her entrance and entered her very slowly. When I was all the way in I held myself completely still. After a moment Bella's hips raised up to me and caused me to go a little deeper inside of her making us each groan.

Slowly I withdrew my cock till only the tip remained inside of her. She made a small groan of protest so I slowly pushed back inside of her starting up a slow but steady rhythm. I wanted this to be slow and gentle. A meeting of hearts, minds and souls.

I grabbed her legs and hooked them around my waist and continued the slow torture of making love to the love of my life. I reached down and took her bottom in both of my hands drawing her forward with every down stroke of my cock. I got so deep this way and I could tell by Bella's little moans that it was good for both of us. Time after time I ground us together till I felt Bella begin to quake below me. How I loved knowing I could do this to her.

As her pussy clamped down on me it triggered my own orgasm and I exploded within her. I continued to thrust a little harder and faster as she rode out her orgasm. When her tremors stopped and my dick finally stopped pulsing I held her and told her how much I loved her.

I rolled us to our sides and stroked her hair and back over and over until we both drifted off to sleep with my dick still inside of her. Neither of us wanted to break our connection.

The next day we went to Emmett's with my parents. They got along famously. Emmett was his usual crazy happy LOUD self, but it was great and no one mentioned the past few days.

They had invited Mac and Margie as well. Em BBQ'd steaks while drinking a beer with my dad and Mac talking about his bar. Dad said he would like to see it before we left.

That was the only time during the afternoon that Em was quiet. It was the mention of us leaving I'm sure. Em was like a protective older brother.

I saw my dad and Mac drift away from Em as he cooked and appeared to be talking quite seriously for some time.

Margie, Rose, Bella and mom were sitting around the patio table drinking ice tea and laughing at a story Rose was telling about Em.

Margie doted on Bella. Bella thrived under her appraisal. It was sweet how close they had become. I worried how hard it would be for Bella to leave her.

"I'm gonna miss you man!" I told Emmett, slapping him on the back. "You've been a good friend. I hope you will visit us?" I said sincerely.

Em's smile returned, showing off his dimples for the ladies, as he asked a million questions about Forks and pestered Rose to set a date that they could visit.

"Think about it Rosie – ROAD TRIP! We could stop at every hick town and buy a t-shirt!" he boomed.

Rose just shook her head at his foolishness. It was a great afternoon.

The next day we surprised Emmett at McCarty's for lunch. His face lit up like a Christmas tree when we all walked through the door. It didn't take much to convince him to join us.

It was a funny afternoon.

Emmett never turned off and kept us completely captivated the entire lunch.

My mother found him particularly amusing and again invited him to visit us in Forks.

Rose showed up for dessert.

We said our teary eyed goodbyes and promised to stay in touch.

"Thanks Em – for everything. You've been more than a friend...you're more of a brother. I won't ever forget you Em." I said feeling his loss in my life already.

"We'll keep in touch too. Don't be a stranger or I'll have to come down there and kick your ass! Oh, and when we do visit I'm going to give you some self defence lessons."

We both laughed at his silliness.

We said our goodbyes and walked out of McCarty's for the last time.

Tomorrow we were going home.

The End.

**A/N an epi will follow.**


	37. Chapter 37

_**A/N I don't own the characters, S.M. does and no beta for this ch either!**_

_**Epilogue (Chapter 37)**_

A lot had happened since we quietly returned to Forks.

Bella had moved in with us.

My parents let us share my room as we had already been living together for months, and would again, when we left for college.

My dad had obtained our GED certificates and our mark transcripts. He had also gotten our scholarships re-instated and we began our post secondary education at Dartmouth a few weeks later.

Bella took English and Literary Arts.

I studied Law.

Having been a victim in my past I wanted to help anyone else that needed someone to stand up for them.

Although my case against Tanya hadn't made National News, it was known amongst law enforcement officials. I think that is why Bella received a letter one day from her mother. We were all shocked to see Renee Swan's name and return address on the envelope.

Bella's hands had shaken as she opened the first correspondence she had received from her mother since long before we'd had to flee from Forks.

Renee Swan explained how sorry she was for leaving Bella behind all those years ago. She talked about some of the stuff Phil had done to her to cause her to flee herself. The only part of the story Phil seemed to have had correct however, was that Renee had had an affair with his Deputy Charlie Swan many years ago.

Phil's verbal and physical abuse had pushed Renee to seek help from the young Deputy and they had fallen in love. Renee had been afraid to leave Phil and continued to live in Forks as his wife while secretly finding comfort in Charlie's arms.

The biggest revelation was Renee's declaration she firmly believed that Charlie was Bella's father and not Phil. Although she was regularly intimate with Charlie, Phil had forced her to have sex with him once during the time she conceived Bella.

After Bella was born, Phil's jealousy grew.

He became suspicious of Renee. He was jealous of the love and attention being lavished on the new baby in the house.

Renee had threatened to leave many times, but Phil would threaten her life and then threaten Bella's, always causing her to relent. The cycle continued for many years until Renee had snapped and left in the middle of the night never to return. Apparently, at this point, Phil was on to Charlie and had threatened his life also. So Renee had run away with Charlie Swan. Finally.

Renee claimed she wanted to make amends with Bella. Renee begged Bella to contact her. Renee disclosed, that she had never told Charlie that Bella was his daughter until she heard of Phil's incarceration.

Charlie being a good man, was devastated by all the years he had lost with Bella and that she had been left with a man as volatile as Phil. Furious, he had left Renee for a short time, but eventually returned to her because he really did love her. He was now very anxious to get to know Bella.

It was a lot for Bella to think about. I mean, they did leave her behind. Saved themselves. At least Renee had. But Charlie had let her...

Bella didn't contact Renee for a long time but I could tell it was really bothering her. She had things to say to her mother. She felt Renee should know what her leaving had unleashed in the Dwyer household. So Bella wrote her mother a letter and explained the abuse she was left to endure on her own.

To her credit Renee and Charlie came to Dartmouth to beg Bella's forgiveness. It took a while, but now they are finally communicating again through emails only.

It was a huge relief to us that Bella wasn't actually related to Phil. She had hated the fact they shared DNA. Bella had even agreed to a DNA test, which proved conclusively that Phil was NOT her father.

After that, Renee and Charlie had flown to Dartmouth once more to visit us. It was awkward. Charlie bent over backward to get to know Bella, but Bella's contempt for her mother had also kept her at arms length from Charlie.

I hoped that after some more time passed, their relationship would improve.

Phil was still in jail. Three of the 4 cases against him stood up in court and he was convicted. He was also investigated within the police department and was convicted of police corruption on several counts. He was currently being housed in a segregated psych ward of his prison facility, after having been targeted for being a cop - and a sex predator by inmates when he was in the general population.

He had been found beaten to within an inch of his life and brutally violated one morning in the prison showers. It seemed, getting a taste of his own medicine, had caused Phil's brain to snap and he was in a near catatonic state. Good riddance, I say.

The sheer magnitude of charges that had rained down on Tanya was mind boggling! Although I rarely thought of that day at Red's, knowing that Tanya Walton would never see the outside of a prison cell unless she lived to be over 100 was comforting.

We continued to keep in touch with Emmett & Rose through emails, skype and telephone calls.

Stefan had married his girlfriend and was still in Las Vegas. He had been moved to a Special Victims unit and was flying up the ranks in his profession.

Bella and I had gotten married, in my parent's back yard, our first summer break from school. The whole gang had flown in from Vegas for the event. It was an intimate affair that only our closest friends from Forks attended with our family and Vegas friends.

We had returned to school, for our second year, a married couple.

_**5 yrs later...**_

Bella was now working for a well known publishing house as an editor. She was close to obtaining a promotion to Managing Editor of her division.

I worked in the District Attorney's office as the Assistant District Attorney. I was the youngest Assistant District Attorney that had ever held this position in Seattle.

My parents were extremely proud of this accomplishment.

And yes, I had to fully disclose my past at Red's to obtain this position. It was a miracle that I was still hired despite my past. Luckily, my hard work, dedication and honest work ethics had set me apart from the rest of the applicants.

I was happy to be helping people who needed it and putting away the bad guys. I hadn't lost a case so far and worked my ass off to ensure it didn't happen.

My parents moved to Seattle the year after we did and my dad got a job at Seattle Children's Hospital.

Margie and Mac retired and also moved to Seattle shortly after we did. Margie was miserable after we left. Bella had become her surrogate daughter and she missed her terribly. Mac had no real ties in Vegas and had readily suggested the move to ensure his wife's happiness.

Bella was thrilled when they moved. She had even taken to calling Margie 'Mom' much to Margie's delight.

Emmett and Rose, tired of Las Vegas, moved to Seattle for a change of pace about a year ago. Em had sold his bar above market value and was extremely happy that he would be able to begin a new bar here.

I was so happy with my life. My family was close and now our friends were close also.

Bella loved me and I loved her. What more could we ask for?

_**10 yrs later...**_

I was 34 yrs old and now Seattle's District Attorney. Bella now managed 3 divisions within her Publishing house. Professionally life was great.

At home our life was organized chaos.

We now had 3 kids and another on the way.

Edward jr., was 6, Chloe was 4 and Clair was 2.

Eddie was the spitting image of me. He even acted like me. He was a total Mama's boy much to Bella's delight.

Chloe had my hair colour and my green eyes, but all her features and mannerisms were Bella's.

My little Clair looked just like Bella. Brown hair and eyes - the works. Like a tiny little Bella clone. Clair was a daddy's girl through and through. Whenever I was at home, she was by my side or snuggled up on my lap.

As much as I loved my job, I simply adored being a father. Neither Bella nor myself had ever pictured ourselves having 4 kids when we got married.

But when Bella became pregnant with Eddie after a round of antibiotics rendered her birth control useless, we became very excited about the impending new addition to our lives.

I can't think of anything I loved more than watching Bella's belly swell with my child. It was the greatest feeling in the world. Eddie was so cute that a year later we both thought that we made such pretty babies it would be a shame not to create another masterpiece.

Yep, one boy, two girls and another little boy on the way, due in just 3 short months! We had picked out the name Teagen for our second son and the whole family couldn't wait to meet him.

Sadly he would be our last, as I had already gotten a vasectomy when we learned that Bella was again pregnant.

Mom and Margie were fantastic babysitters. Always available at a moments notice.

Em and Rose now had 2 girls, Eddie and Chloe's ages and they were great friends.

Jasper had married his high school sweetheart, Alice and they had 2 sons, aged 10 and 8.

My Chloe followed 8 yr old Justin around like a love sick puppy, which was a source of great amusement to everyone but me.

Our life together was wonderful. I had everything I had ever wanted. Everything I ever dreamed of. Our lives were rich and full.

I don't know how I ever got this lucky but I thanked God every day for meeting that little brown haired girl on the playground all those years agol!

**. . . SACRIFICE . . .**

The sacrifice of love we give,  
>Takes less and yet gives more;<br>An everlasting hand of love,  
>The heart an open door.<p>

The willingness to give of self,  
>To lay down your own life;<br>To touch another person's heart,  
>In loving sacrifice.<p>

A chance that God has given you,  
>To reach another soul;<br>Forever changed by kindness,  
>A life your love made whole.<p>

For life is but a circle,  
>Each life part of the chain;<br>Each link is joined by sacrifice,  
>That causes man to change.<p>

To turn and reach a hand of love,  
>To touch another's life;<br>Will cause the circle to be whole,  
>In loving sacrifice.<p>

Allison Chambers Coxsey  
>©1996 ~ All Rights Reserved<p> 


End file.
